<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Transformers: Regeneration One (Season 1) by BumBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092633">The Transformers: Regeneration One (Season 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumBoi/pseuds/BumBoi'>BumBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumBoi/pseuds/BumBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons rages on. Optimus Prime and Megatron have been destroyed. Now, Shockwave is leading the Decepticons and a new Autobot Leader will rise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Search, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“The Search, Part 1”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Hot Rod - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Wheeljack - Christopher Collins<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Drift - Pete Renaday<br/>Optimus Prime - Peter Cullen</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Runabout - Roger Behr<br/>Runamuck - Roger Behr<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Megatron - Frank Welker</p><p> </p><p>HUMANS:<br/>Sparkplug Witwicky - Christopher Collins<br/>Spike Witwicky - Corey Burton</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>ESTABLISHING SHOT – AUTOBOT BASE MAIN ROOM</p><p>The Autobots are on their daily peaceful routine. Two of them are on their rooms, but on the main room we see OPTIMUS PRIME using TELETRAAN-I, the Autobots’ main computer to check on any Decepticon incursions. We also see HOT ROD and ARCEE with young DANIEL WITWICKY, son of SPIKE and CARLY WITWICKY. They seem to be talking about their lives. We also see NIGHTBEAT taking a stasis nap on his post as well as MINERVA watching WHEELJACK and DANIEL’S grandfather SPARKPLUG with a very youthful curiosity. They are repairing gadgets and building new ones as well, and their mastery really catches Minerva’s youthful attention. We also see SPIKE talking with BUMBLEBEE, the youngest and smallest Autobot around. They’ve been friends for many years. Suddenly, an alarm rings and everybody reacts to that.</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>Incoming transmission. Put it on the monitor screen, Teletraan-I.</p><p>While TELETRAAN is patching into the feeds, two more Autobots show up. DRIFT, former Decepticon agent who now works for the Autobots to atone for his previous wrongdoings, and SMOKESCREEN, a veteran tough-as-nails Autobot soldier with a very charming personality towards his friends.</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>Wha’s this all about???</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>We’ll find out in a moment, Sparkplug.</p><p>TELETRAAN finally manages to put the transmission to the monitor screen, and we see MEGATRON, Decepticon leader, addressing the Autobots.</p><p>SPIKE<br/>Megatron!!!</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(through filter)<br/>Yes, miserable flesh creature!!! I, Megatron, glorious leader of the Decepticons, address you now!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(with a mocking expression)<br/>I address you, too, sweetheart!!!</p><p>HOT ROD, ARCEE, MINERVA, BUMBLEBEE, NIGHTBEAT<br/>(laugh)</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(enraged)<br/>You’ll pay dearly for that, you insolent wretch!!! Now, Optimus, I decided to challenge you to a duel on the moon!!! If you win, we Decepticons will leave you and your friends alone, if you lose, we’ll hunt down every single one of your troops and execute them without mercy!!!</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(calmly)<br/>Even though I don’t want to risk the life of those close to me, I’ll accept the challenge, Megatron.</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(gloating triumphantly)<br/>Excellent!!! You have two Mega-cycles to face me on the moon. If you don’t, you know what will happen!!! Megatron out!!!</p><p>The transmission ends.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(doubtful)<br/>I don’t like this Optimus. You know how tricky Megatron can be.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(eagerly)<br/>Yeah, Nightbeat’s right. You should have some backup.</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(with an inspiring sound)<br/>I admire your concern, but even though Megatron is somewhat unpredictable, I must accept the duel and fight my best battle with all my energy and all my love for all of you. Wheeljack, prepare the shuttle.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Roger that, Prime!!!</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – MAIN ROOM</p><p>MEGATRON is addressing his troops. We see a lot of VEHICON DRONES of all three types (CAR, JET, TANK) as well as STARSCREAM, SKY-BYTE, QUAKE, THUNDERHOOF, TANKOR, KNOCK OUT and the Battlechargers (RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK) listening to his speech. Behind MEGATRON stands SHOCKWAVE, who is putting a very strange looking device into MEGATRON’s back without being noticed. It’s a Moleculon Bomb, a powerful explosive that can destroy anything on a 20-mile radius.</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(triumphant)<br/>My fellow Decepticons!!! At last we’ll be able to finish the Autobots forever!!! After Optimus Prime is destroyed, all the other Autobots and whoever stands in our way will follow!!! We’ll finally be masters of the entire universe!!!</p><p>DECEPTICONS<br/>(cheering)</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(to SHOCKWAVE)<br/>Take care of things while I’m away Shockwave, and keep a very close eye on Starscream.</p><p>MEGATRON flies away.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(seeing MEGATRON flying away)<br/>Yes, Lord Megatron, I will certainly take better care of things than you do.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>THE MOON’S SURFACE</p><p>OPTIMUS’ shuttle lands on the moon, and OPTIMUS exits from the shuttle.</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>Gravitational Field Generator online.</p><p>OPTIMUS has activated a built-in Gravitational Field Generator that allows him to walk on the moon (as well as any other planets or moons) just as well as any human walks on the earth. All Transformers are equipped with these Field Generators.</p><p>MEGATRON arrives on the scene, and lands on the surface.</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(gloating victoriously)<br/>Finally!!! You’ll see why I am the most powerful Decepticon in the Universe!!!</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(calmly yet with a defying tone)<br/>The battle hasn’t even begun, Megatron, and yet, you gloat about victory too soon.</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(with a mocking tone)<br/>Even now, Optimus, in the face of your own demise, you still think you can win!!!</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(calmly)<br/>Unlike you, Megatron, I don’t think about winning a battle, because every battle always has the same pattern, yet it never applies just to one side: One Shall Stand… One Shall Fall.</p><p>MEGATRON<br/>(enraged)<br/>THEN PREPARE TO FALL!!!!</p><p>The battle starts. Both sides are watching the battle through their computer feeds. We get some shots of the Autobots and the Decepticons reacting to the battle in many different ways while also getting some shots on the battle itself.</p><p>MEGATRON punches OPTIMUS on the face and sends him to the ground.</p><p>DECEPTICONS<br/>(excited)<br/>Hey, lookit dat!!!<br/>Get ‘im, boss!!!<br/>Pulverize ‘im!!!<br/>Use the combination: one, two…!!!</p><p>AUTOBOTS, HUMANS<br/>(worried)<br/>Oh, no!!!<br/>C’mon, OP!!! Get up!!!<br/>Hurry, Prime!!! He’s coming towards you!!!</p><p>MEGATRON gets closer to OPTIMUS, but OPTIMUS gets up and gives him a powerful kick to the gut which leaves him stunned long enough for OPTIMUS to give him an equally powerful and painful uppercut.</p><p>AUTOBOTS, HUMANS<br/>(cheering and celebrating)<br/>Yeah!!!<br/>Kick him hard!!!<br/>Pop ‘im one for me!!!<br/>Take that, Mega-klutz!!!</p><p>DECEPTICONS<br/>(angered and upset)<br/>Oh, scrap!!!<br/>C’mon, boss!!! GET DA SCRAP UP!!!<br/>I knew he was going to fail!!!<br/>Shut yer processor up, Starscream!!!</p><p>Suddenly, both opponents run toward each other and start clinch fighting like two wrestlers violently throwing each other. During this clinch fight, we cut to SHOCKWAVE, holding a detonator. He presses a button and suddenly, both fighters are engulfed in a deadly mist of fire and smoke. We hear a horrific death scream coming from Megatron while we zoom out to see the catastrophic explosion caused by SHOCKWAVE’S deadly Moleculon Bomb. We see SHOCKWAVE looking triumphantly (yet without showing any emotion) at the explosion.</p><p>AUTOBOTS, HUMANS<br/>(shocked and confused)<br/>What happened???!!!<br/>Hey, is this some kinda trick???!!!<br/>Where’s Optimus???!!!</p><p>DECEPTICONS<br/>(shocked and out of control)<br/>Hey, wha’???!!!<br/>Th’heck was dat???!!!<br/>Where’s the boss???!!!<br/>Is he pushing Cyber-daisies???!!!</p><p>The mist clears, and we start seeing the results of the catastrophic explosion. In the place in which two warriors had been clashing, now there is one lying on the ground, heavily damaged by the explosion. It’s OPTIMUS PRIME. Of MEGATRON, we only see ashes and smoke, as well as his Fusion Cannon lying on the ground.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – MAIN ROOM</p><p>The Autobots are still shocked by the recent occurrence. Nightbeat notices the figure lying on the ground.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(pointing to the monitor screen)<br/>Look!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(eagerly)<br/>It’s Optimus!!! C’mon, we got to save him!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(trying to warn HOT ROD)<br/>Wait, kid!!! The ‘cons are still there!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(impulsively heading towards a small craft with NIGHTBEAT)<br/>The scrap with that!!!</p><p>HOT ROD and NIGHTBEAT enter the craft and lift off.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(with a very bitter attitude)<br/>(sigh) I dunno what Prime ever saw on that kid.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(sourly)<br/>If you say anything bad about Hot Rod, you’re gonna be sorry!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(threatened)<br/>Alright!!! Alright!!! I was just sayin’!!! Geez!!!</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>SPACE – SHUTTLE APPROACHING THE MOON</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>There it is, Roddy. The moon.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(concerned)<br/>And no sign of the Decepticons. Move out slowly, Nightbeat. It could be an ambush.</p><p>We see the shuttle landing slowly. HOT ROD and NIGHTBEAT jump out of it. They have their Gravitational Field Generators on. They transform into vehicle mode and roll out. They find OPTIMUS lying on the ground; they transform into robot mode and take him to the ship.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Okay, let’s get out of here fast!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – REPAIR ROOM</p><p>MINERVA checks OPTIMUS’ damage levels while HOT ROD, ARCEE, NIGHTBEAT, SMOKESCREEN, BUMBLEBEE, WHEELJACK and DRIFT looking at their commander with grief, yet there’s a hopeful feel on their expressions. Along with the Autobots, we see SPIKE, CARLY and SPARKPLUG comforting young DANIEL, who is crying quietly while hugging his father, who is gently caressing his head. We also see SPIKE’S younger brother BUSTER with his girlfriend JESSE, who have also come to pay their respects.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(with a very sad tone)<br/>I fear his wounds are fatal.</p><p>OPTIMUS wakes up one last time and looks at his fellow Autobots and his human friends, looking sadly at the Autobot that they considered a gentle father figure.</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(gently, but with an ailing sound)<br/>My fellow Autobots, my human friends. My beloved family. My time is short, and it’s time for a new leader to rise and lead the Autobots to victory.<br/>(looking at SMOKESCREEN and WHEELJACK)<br/>Some of you have fought with me from the very beginning…<br/>(looking at BUMBLEBEE, NIGHTBEAT, HOT ROD, ARCEE and DRIFT)<br/>…while others have joined me as time went on…<br/>(looking at MINERVA and the humans)<br/>…and we also have those whom I have not known long enough, yet have proven themselves in the short time I knew them. All of you have proven to be worthy allies and friends.<br/>(looking at HOT ROD)<br/>Hot Rod, it’s up to you, my young friend. You must find the Creation Matrix and protect it from all evil until that day in which you’ll have to release its power and light our darkest hour.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(nervously)<br/>Prime, please. I’m not worthy for this task. I’m just not boss material.</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(gently)<br/>I wasn’t fit to be a leader, either. I didn’t think I could be able to carry the burden of leadership as well as my predecessors did. But I tried my best, and I know that you’ll do it even better than I ever did.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(doubtful yet accepting his fate)<br/>I dunno, Prime. I don’t think I’ll ever be the leader you were, but I’ll try and make you proud in any way possible. I accept the burden.</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(ailing yet inspiring)<br/>Until that day… ‘Till all are one…</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME, beloved commander and father figure of the Autobots, quietly passes away. All the Autobots are trying to comfort each other as well as the humans.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(trying to contain his emotions)<br/>He lived a warrior… and died a hero. Let his spark join the Matrix, the greatest of Cybertron.</p><p>We fade in to a scene in which the Autobots and humans have a funeral ceremony for OPTIMUS, whose body is being cremated while human planes are executing the “missing man formation”. The Autobots salute their late commander while his ashes fly into the sky.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>---</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>SPACE – THE DECEPTICON SHIP</p><p>We then see the Decepticons on the ship’s throne room while SHOCKWAVE is making a speech.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Megatron, thanks to all of his pride and illogical anger, has met his end.<br/>(the Decepticons react with shock towards this revelation)<br/>Because of this, I am taking over leadership of the Decepticons. Anyone who disagrees with what logic dictates is going to be immediately terminated with extreme prejudice.</p><p>DECEPTICONS<br/>(nervously)<br/>ALL HAIL SHOCKWAVE!!!<br/>ALL HAIL SHOCKWAVE!!!<br/>ALL HAIL SHOCKWAVE!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Now, all we need is to find out what the Autobots are planning now that Optimus Prime has ceased to function. Starscream, you shall spy on the Autobots.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(embarrassed)<br/>Me???!!! The greatest, most sophisticated Decepticon ever created???!!! I’m not going to do that embarrassing spy mission, it’s below me!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>You are the only logical choice. You are the only Decepticon equipped with a cloaking device. You either do what logic states or face me.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(scared)<br/>Okay, okay, you made your point!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM transforms and blasts off into the earth. He then activates his cloaking device in order to remain undetected by any monitoring devices (we see him as an outline, in order to give the illusion of invisibility). He arrives at the Autobot Base and overhears a meeting between the Autobots. He takes an audio recorder out of a storage chamber in his chest and records the entire briefing.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Well, ‘bots. Thanks to Teletraan-I, we’ve pinpointed possible locations for the Creation Matrix. These power stations are all abandoned, so we won’t have to worry about harming humans. We’ll split into groups. Some of you will have to stay and keep an eye on the base, while I pick a different team for each mission. We have pinpointed these locations so far: A hydro-electric power plant in Oregon, a nuclear power station in Boston, the old electrical plant in Nevada and the abandoned crystal mines of Burma. Our first task is to check the Oregon hydro-electric plant. Wheeljack, Arcee, Minerva… you’re coming with me. The rest will stay here in case the Decepticons attack. Autobots, roll out!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, still invisible, transforms into vehicle mode and takes off triumphantly, heading to the Decepticon ship.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – MAIN ROOM</p><p>SHOCKWAVE and STARSCREAM are talking about their new objective.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Excellently handled, Starscream. Your recording will allow us to ambush and destroy the Autobots at these exact same locations. We cannot allow them to reach the Creation Matrix. According to my datatracks, any Autobot tasked with the mission of finding the Matrix will become the new leader of the Autobots. And we cannot allow that to happen. You will lead this first assault. The Battlechargers and Thunderhoof will join you.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>OREGON – A DESERT</p><p>HOT ROD, ARCEE, MINERVA and WHEELJACK are driving towards the Oregon hydro-electric power plant.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Look! There it is!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(cautiously)<br/>We still have to be careful, remember that we also have Decepticons to deal with.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(excited)<br/>Golly, I just can’t wait to see some action!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(laughs warmly) Don’t worry, Minerva. We’re almost there.</p><p>STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF, RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK are hiding in a large rock formation near the road to the plant.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(hushed)<br/>Here they come. Remember, when they get closer, we’ll jump on them and give them the shock of their lives.<br/>(laughs)</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – MAIN ROOM</p><p>BUMBLEBEE and NIGHTBEAT are looking at the monitor while DRIFT is looking at the desert through the window. SMOKESCREEN comes out of his room to inform about enemy activity.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(concerned)<br/>There’s been no Decepticon activity since Hot Rod left, but I can’t help but feel that they’re up to something.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Yeah, those guys are really nasty pieces of work.<br/>(to DRIFT)<br/>What do you make of it, Drift??? You were a ‘con before, so you must know how they operate.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>This peaceful stillness only means one thing, Bumblebee. The Decepticons are preparing an ambush, not toward us, but toward our allies heading for the power plant.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>OREGON DESERT – ROCK FORMATION NEAR THE POWER PLANT</p><p>The Autobots keep driving toward the power plant, while the Decepticons wait on the rock formation nearby.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(hushed)<br/>Here they come!!!<br/>(yelling)<br/>NOW!!!!!!</p><p>The Decepticons jump from the rock formation and are now blocking the road to the power station.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(frustrated and surprised)<br/>SCRAP!!!</p><p>The Decepticons stand triumphantly in front of the Autobots, smirking and getting ready to engage.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>---</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>OREGON DESERT – NEAR THE POWER PLANT</p><p>We see STARSCREAM with a very intense angry expression on his face barking orders.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(violently screaming)<br/>DECEPTICONS… DESTROY!!!!</p><p>The Decepticons advance towards their targets. STARSCREAM engages HOT ROD and both opponents start clinch fighting. The Battlechargers surround WHEELJACK and circle around him laughing maniacally.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(laughs) C’mon Runamuck, I’ll run around ‘im and you ram ‘im!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(excited)<br/>How ‘bout you ram ‘im and I ram ‘im even harder!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah!!! Let’s do it!!!</p><p>The Battlechargers jump on WHEELJACK, but he quickly evades them, making them crash onto each other.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>ANOTHER BATTLE SEQUENCE</p><p>THUNDERHOOF is targeting ARCEE and MINERVA, but tries a little bit of his womanizing charm before trying to engage them.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(smirking seductively)<br/>EY-YO!!! Your sweet behinds would make a nice addition to my fun houses!!! So why doncha play nice and come wit' poor, lonely me. You is gonna have fun.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(disgusted)<br/>EWWWWWW!!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(replying bitterly to Thunderhoof)<br/>YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(totally upset and enraged)<br/>EH-OH!!! Tha's no way to treat an expert Gigolo, babe!!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(mockingly)<br/>Stick it in your command module, ya unattractive ol’ geezer!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(now really upset)<br/>EH-OH!!! THA’ DOES IT!!! NOW YOU IS GONNA SUFFER!!!</p><p>He prepares to engage the two Autobot ladies. MINERVA draws her Shock Blaster.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>NO!!! His metal is impervious to firepower!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(charging)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!</p><p>The two girls look at each other with a playful smirk and nod to each other. Then just as THUNDERHOOF gets closer, ARCEE and MINERVA jump out of his way. ARCEE jumps to the right, MINERVA jumps to the left.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(just notices the rock wall in front of him)<br/>EH-OH!!!!!!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF crashes onto the rock wall and his head gets stuck in it.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(muffled and very enraged)<br/>Aww, scrap!!! You two girls is gonna see!!! You ain’t seen the last a’ me!!! You’ll be sorry the next time we meet, ‘cause you is gonna answer to ol’ Mr. Lupara!!! I’ll… (keeps babbling and gloating furiously)</p><p>MINERVA and ARCEE giggle at THUNDERHOOF’S angry babble, and they congratulate each other with a high five.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>STARSCREAM AND HOT ROD FIGHTING</p><p>HOT ROD and STARSCREAM are fighting furiously against each other. First, HOT ROD punches STARSCREAM in the face, but then STARSCREAM gets the upper hand. He starts flying around and punching HOT ROD in mid-air, until he finally lands again. He then proceeds to grab HOT ROD and throws him to the ground.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(gloating triumphantly)<br/>Now you see why I’m the greatest Decepticon in the universe, ya little punk!!! Any last words???</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(defiantly)<br/>I hope this suffices!!!</p><p>HOT ROD instantly gets on his feet, and charges at STARSCREAM. He starts punching the treacherous Air Commander so violently that his head starts spinning around. Then STARSCREAM’S head stops spinning and we see a very comical surprised look on his face. He then falls to the ground. HOT ROD looks at his allies.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Everything’s under control here???</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Yup. All Decepticons have been engaged and immobilized.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(smiling)<br/>Situation handled with total efficiency.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(excited)<br/>GOLLY GEE WHIZ!!! THAT WAS SO COOL!!!</p><p>MINERVA’S youthful nature and energetic attitude makes her fellow Autobots smile warmly and they can’t help but chuckle with her youthful energy.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(smiling)<br/>You got spirit, Minerva.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(with the tone of a caring mother)<br/>Yes, thank Primus you’re on our side.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(happily)<br/>Thanks, Arcee, and you too, Hot Rod. Golly, I can’t believe how awesome you guys have been with me.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(gently)<br/>Unlike the ‘cons, Minerva, we Autobots look and care for one another. Sure, Drift can be a pretty quiet guy and Smokescreen can get pretty cranky at times, but we’re all a family. We’ll never abandon each other.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Indeed, Wheeljack. Now, let’s head for the power plant.</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll for the power plant. However, we see that STARSCREAM is getting up. He’s still dizzy and stunned thanks to the clobbering he got from HOT ROD.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(dizzy)<br/>That punk!!! He’ll pay for this!!! Luckily, we still have the contingency plan.</p><p>STARSCREAM takes a device from his storage container. It’s a detonator.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOTS ARRIVING THE POWER PLANT</p><p>The Autobots transform into robot mode.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Okay, guys. We need to stay sharp. Remember, if you find anything, give me a call and we’ll join at the plant’s powerhouse.</p><p>The Autobots split. We focus on MINERVA. She’s walking through the abandoned dam. She then finds a strange container. She opens it and she finds a piece of a strange device, definitely Cybertronian.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(to herself)<br/>Gee, this is pretty far out.<br/>(raises a wrist communicator and starts talking)<br/>Minerva to Hot Rod. I’ve found something pretty strange in the dam.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Roger that, Minerva. The Autobots and I will join you at the powerhouse.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE POWER PLANT – POWERHOUSE</p><p>MINERVA gives the piece to HOT ROD.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>You’re right, Minerva. This is definitely Cybertronian.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Seems like we’re on the right track, Hot Rod. According to my readings, that piece is a part of the Creation Matrix.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Good thinking, Wheeljack. Now we must get it to the base for safekeeping and---<br/>(a quake interrupts him)<br/>What the---???!!</p><p>Outside the power station, we see STARSCREAM. He’s holding the detonator and he has already activated the explosives to instantly destroy the dam and its powerhouse.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(gloating triumphantly)<br/>Goodbye, Autobots!!! I hope you find the rubble comfortable!!!<br/>(flies off, laughing maniacally)</p><p>We see the Autobots trying to get out of the powerhouse, but they get buried in the rubble. We hear them scream and grunt as the rubble starts burying them continuously.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Search, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Autobots recover a piece of the Creation Matrix, Hot Rod leads another team to Boston in order to find the next piece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“The Search, Part 2”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Hot Rod - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Drift - Pete Renaday</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Runabout - Roger Behr<br/>Runamuck - Roger Behr<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Tankor - Michael Rye<br/>Sky-Byte - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.<br/>Tank Drone - Dick Gautier<br/>Jet Drone - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Car Drone - Jack Angel</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>Sparkplug Witwicky - Christopher Collins<br/>Carly Witwicky - Arlene Banas</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>CRUMBLING POWERHOUSE – EXTERIOR</p><p>We see the powerhouse crumbling. After that, we don’t see any movement. We pan through the wreckage and stop when we see MINERVA’S hand coming out of the rubble. We hear a car approaching at top speed. It’s NIGHTBEAT. He looks at the wreckage the Decepticons have left.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(surprised)<br/>HOLY SCRAP!!! Looks like Drift was right on the money. Now, to find my comrades.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT approaches the demolished powerhouse, and sees MINERVA’S hand sticking out of the rubble. He grabs it, starts pulling it and MINERVA comes out of the rubble. She’s dizzy and we hear the sound of birds comically chirping after NIGHTBEAT gets her out.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(dizzy)<br/>Anybody got the number of that bulldozer that buried us???</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(relieved)<br/>(sigh) Thank Primus you’re alive!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(still dizzy)<br/>Just barely. We got to find our fellow Autobots, but first, I must wait for my stomach module to return to me.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DEMOLISHED POWERHOUSE</p><p>MINERVA and NIGHTBEAT are searching for their friends in the rubble. First, MINERVA finds ARCEE trapped under a pile of rocks and she starts digging until ARCEE is free. Then, NIGHTBEAT finds WHEELJACK and HOT ROD trapped under a reactor and with the help of MINERVA and ARCEE, he grabs the reactor and puts it on another section of the demolished powerhouse.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(relieved)<br/>Thank Primus we’re out of that one.<br/>(to NIGHTBEAT) Even though I told you to stay at base, I’m glad that you came to our aid.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Oh, it was nothing, Roddy. The boys back at the base were pretty concerned, so I had to come for you as fast as I could.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Well, your concern was definitely well founded. Now we must get back, I’ve got something here that needs safekeeping.</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll back to their base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see SHOCKWAVE with STARSCREAM (full of facial bruises and comically patched up with band-aids), the Battlechargers (both of them have comical cranial eruptions on their heads) and THUNDERHOOF (with a chunk of the rock wall still around his neck). They look terrified at SHOCKWAVE’S displeased attitude.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(displeased, but in control)<br/>You have failed me. The Autobots have escaped with a piece of the Creation Matrix and you weren’t able to stop them. You know that if I did not have any more use for you I could immediately terminate you.</p><p>STARSCREAM, RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK, THUNDERHOOF<br/>(in unison, ashamed)<br/>Yes, Commander Shockwave.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>You’re fortunate that I still have further use of your abilities. Now get your illogically incompetent presences out of my sight before I change my mind.</p><p>STARSCREAM, RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK, THUNDERHOOF<br/>(in unison, ashamed)<br/>Yes, Commander Shockwave.</p><p>STARSCREAM, the BATTLECHARGERS and THUNDERHOOF run out of the briefing room in terror. After they get out, KNOCK OUT comes in to the room.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(with a sardonic tone)<br/>Well, there goes the greatness of the Decepticon army runnin’ away like robo-turkeys.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Your remarks do not amuse me, Knock Out. Why are you here?</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(merrily)<br/>Well, I’ve got some great news for ya. The nuclear power plant has been located.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Excellent. Send Tankor, Quake and the Vehicon armies to its location. If they can’t stop the Autobots from reaching the Matrix, I have a secondary task for them.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(with a playfully curious tone)<br/>And that would be???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>To find a nuclear power core. It is part of my backup plan if the Autobots find all the Matrix pieces.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(sardonically)<br/>Yes, o majestic ruler of the army of incompetents. I just hope this brings in an extra income to my salary.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>A DESOLATE HILL IN BOSTON – POWER STATION</p><p>TANKOR and QUAKE arrive at the power station with an army of Vehicon drones (CAR, JET and TANK). They transform into robot mode.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(to the drones, with an authoritative sound)<br/>Okay, ya chumps!!! Ya know what “el jefe” said, stay hidden for if them Autobots arrive.<br/>(to TANKOR)<br/>Okay, ya dweeb!!! Let’s search for that “whachimacallit” “el jefe” wants.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(angry)<br/>TANKOR FIND WHAT BOSSBOT WANT!!! TANKOR PULVERIZE ANY AUTOBOT THAT DARES TO OPPOSE BOSSBOT!!!</p><p>TANKOR transforms into tank mode and rolls inside the station.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Heh. Too bad he doesn’t know that the Autobots aren’t here yet.</p><p>QUAKE transforms and follows TANKOR.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>QUAKE AND TANKOR – INSIDE THE STATION</p><p>TANKOR is tracking the device and both he and QUAKE are going through a passageway leading to a chamber. Suddenly, they find the nuclear power core.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(yelling with an interrogative attitude)<br/>THAT’S STUFF BOSSBOT WANT???!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>It definitely is!!!<br/>(to a built-in vehicle mode communicator)<br/>Quake to Shockwave, we’ve found the “whachimacallit” ya want.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(through intercom)<br/>Excellent. Dispatch a jet drone for instant delivery.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – MAIN ROOM</p><p>We see NIGHTBEAT, SMOKESCREEN, DRIFT, BUMBLEBEE and HOT ROD in the main room along with their human partners SPIKE and CARLY. The others are still in repair bay. CARLY is using TELETRAAN-I to find out more about the Creation Matrix.</p><p>CARLY<br/>From what I’ve been able to find while scanning the piece of the Matrix is that it was launched into space in order to protect it from the Decepticons. However, the Matrix shattered when it entered the earth’s ozone layer and its pieces landed on the locations that Teletraan pinpointed previously. Also, if all the Matrix’s parts were to be recovered by Autobots, the one tasked with the burden of leadership should go with his troopers to Cybertron and activate the Plasma Energy Chamber, located on Iacon. Then, he will have to raise the Matrix so the Plasma Energy can be absorbed by it. The Chamber will deactivate automatically when the Matrix is fully charged.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Thanks for the heads up, Carly.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(with a sad attitude)<br/>It’ll be really awful when we get to Iacon. All of the Autobots stationed there were slaughtered in the big massacre and their bodies are still lying there as well as those of the Decepticons.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Yeah, it was a horrible battle. I was a neutral good for nothing at the time. And when I saw the end result, I never felt so horrible in my entire life. Every Autobot and Decepticon in there had died, except for one lone Autobot, who had almost lost hope until I…</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(comforting HOT ROD)<br/>I know how hard it is for you to remember this, but we have no choice but to go there again in order to power the Matrix when we find all pieces.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>You’re right, Nightbeat. We must be brave when we face our fallen comrades again, but for now, we must focus on the task at hand.</p><p>SPARKPLUG then comes out of the repair bay.</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>Well, I’ve finished wit’ the other ‘bots.</p><p>WHEELJACK, MINERVA and ARCEE come out of the repair bay.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(to the recently repaired Autobots)<br/>Glad to see you again, guys. I was pretty worried.<br/>(to all the Autobots)<br/>Okay, guys. Time to prepare our next salvage expedition. Bumblebee, Nightbeat, Drift and Smokescreen: You’re with me. The rest of you stay and keep an eye on the base. Okay, let’s gear up.</p><p>While HOT ROD goes to gear up with his team, ARCEE stops him for a moment.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(concerned)<br/>Are you sure you want to lead this mission??? You haven’t even gone to the repair bay.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>I have to, Arcee. Optimus trusted me with this burden, and I can’t let him down.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>But you must rest for a while; you’re pushing yourself too hard.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>I know, but I must prove to Optimus as well as myself that I can survive this challenge. I don’t want to let all of you down.</p><p>HOT ROD goes to gear up. ARCEE looks at him with a sad expression.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(thinking)<br/>He’s so brave. I just can’t believe how much he cares for all of us. Ever since he saved my life at Iacon, he has never let me down. I really wish I could tell him how much I’ve loved him ever since I first saw him.</p><p>MINERVA looks at ARCEE and she also seems to share her concern.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(thinking)<br/>Gee. Arcee really worries about Hot Rod a lot. I can feel that they do like each other, but I can’t really feel if Nightbeat feels anything toward me. I really wish I had the guts to tell him about my feelings, but I’m kinda worried that he’ll reject me for being just another girl with dreams.</p><p>MINERVA goes back to work and NIGHTBEAT walks around the hall. He looks at MINERVA while she’s going back to her repair bay and smiles warmly, but then his smile turns into a frown.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(thinking)<br/>If I only had the guts to tell that young girl that I like her.</p><p>HOT ROD comes in and sees NIGHTBEAT.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Nightbeat, we’re ready.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Oh. Sorry about that, Roddy.</p><p>The Autobots assigned for the mission are outside. NIGHTBEAT and HOT ROD arrive.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Okay, ‘bots. Remember that it’s a long road from here to Massachusetts, so we’ll be carrying supplies for the long trip. Transform and Roll Out!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform into vehicle mode and roll out to their destination. Then we see a white outline. It’s STARSCREAM. He has his cloaking device activated. He transforms into jet mode and takes off.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>KNOCK OUT is reporting to SHOCKWAVE.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(with a jolly attitude)<br/>Good news, sire!!! Starscream has reported that the Autobots are heading for the Boston nuclear station.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Excellent. Tell him to engage them once they arrive in Colorado.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>At once, sir!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>COLORADO – MOUNTAINS</p><p>Five fearless Autobot warriors keep moving to their destination. They’re weary but they don’t want to give up their quest. They have faced various obstacles throughout the way.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(inspiring)<br/>C’mon ‘bots. We’re halfway through.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>I really like this mountain breeze.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Yeah, as Minerva would say, it’s pretty far out.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>It really keeps me going.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>I can’t wait when we arrive; I’ve been itching for a good fight.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(enthusiastic)<br/>Awesome!!! We must keep up this optimism.</p><p>We suddenly see STARSCREAM hidden in one of the mountains, looking at the Autobots with a very treacherous grin and preparing to engage them.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>COLORADO – THE MOUNTAINS</p><p>STARSCREAM rapidly transforms into vehicle mode and starts blasting at the Autobots.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(yelling)<br/>LOOK OUT!!! IT’S STARSCREAM!!!</p><p>The Autobots react and STARSCREAM swoops and streaks around them shooting lasers and laughing maniacally.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(laughing)<br/>I hope you’ve enjoyed your lives, Autobots!!! This is your end!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM shoots a missile at the Autobots. However, SMOKESCREEN transforms and blasts the missile with his shoulder cannons.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(taunting)<br/>Hey, Screamer!!! Here’s a present for ya, hope ya like it!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN starts shooting at STARSCREAM and he hits the Air Commander in his tailfins, which makes him lose control.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(screeching)<br/>HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! I’M FALLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM crashes onto a nearby mountain.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Ace job, Smokescreen!!! I hope he finally learns not to underestimate us.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Well, since this is Starscream we’re talkin’ about, I seriously doubt it.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Alright, let’s keep moving!!!</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>SHOCKWAVE is addressing KNOCK OUT and SKY-BYTE.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Even though Starscream failed to destroy those Autobots, I still have the strategic advantage. Knock Out, when Quake arrives, order him to accompany us.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(jolly)<br/>Oh, goody!!! We’re going shopping!!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Your statement is… illogical.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(disappointed)<br/>Oh, goody!!! Then we’re going to another boring field trip.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>We are going to Iacon, to create the ultimate weapon to use against the Autobots.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(to KNOCK OUT)<br/>It helps that you know the place like the back of your hand.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(sarcastically, with a comical Irish accent)<br/>And the back a’ me hand ta you.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE and SKY-BYTE look at KNOCK OUT with a very direct glare.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Wha??? Was it something I said???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>You know that I don’t find your remarks amusing, Knock Out.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Well, anyway, I’m not going to a boring field trip at a desolate place.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>You may do as you wish, but remember that I am the one who handles your finances and…</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(interrupting him, with the same sardonic attitude)<br/>Just tell me what to bring and I’ll be set for the trip.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Bring your repair kit. We will need it when we get to Iacon.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Okey-dokey.</p><p>KNOCK OUT goes to his repair room to prepare his tools.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>DESOLATE HILL – BOSTON</p><p>After days of travelling, the Autobots have finally reached their destination.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Well, here we are. Let’s go get—<br/>(DRIFT stops him)<br/>Drift??? What’s wrong???</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>I sense something nearby.</p><p>Suddenly, a large amount of Vehicon TANK, CAR and JET DRONES come out from rock formations around the hill.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(talking like AHNOLD)<br/>We are programmed to terminate – Autobots.</p><p>JET DRONE<br/>(talking like Christopher Lambert)<br/>Prepare for yar extermination.</p><p>CAR DRONES<br/>(talking like Jean-Claude van Damme)<br/>Time to get you off the EHR!!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Well, there’s only one thing to do… Stand and fight!!!</p><p>The Autobots prepare to engage the drones.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>DESOLATE HILL – BOSTON</p><p>The drones are surrounding the Autobots.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Okay, you guys. Nightbeat and I will go for the piece of the Matrix while you distract them.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(smirking)<br/>It’ll be our pleasure.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>NOW!!!</p><p>DRIFT, BUMBLEBEE and SMOKESCREEN start blasting and punching drones while HOT ROD and NIGHTBEAT run to the station. When they finally get there, TANKOR and QUAKE are waiting for them.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(smirking)<br/>Well, it was ‘bout time you came to da party. Now I’m gonna use ya heads as conga drums!!!</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(totally angry)<br/>TANKOR SMASH PUNY AUTOBOTS!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>You go on ahead, Roddy. I’ll take care of these two.</p><p>HOT ROD runs towards the station while NIGHTBEAT shoots at TANKOR. TANKOR ducks and the blast hits QUAKE, who immediately shatters into pieces.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(shattering into pieces)<br/>BABALÚ!!!!<br/>(after his pieces and his head have fallen into the ground)<br/>Ay, caramba!!! Y justo cuando todo estaba bien arregladito, esto’ tipo’ vienen y me hacen pedazo’!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT is now clinch-fighting with TANKOR.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(angry)<br/>TANKOR SMASH PUNY DETECTIVE BOT!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve got better things to do tonight than being smashed by a giant moron!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT starts kicking TANKOR in the gut, and he sends him to the ground with an uppercut. TANKOR gets up furiously.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(furious)<br/>TANKOR PULVERIZE!!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Not a great ad-libber, are ya!!!</p><p>TANKOR charges toward NIGHTBEAT, but he evades him.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(stepping aside)<br/>Olé, toro!!!</p><p>TANKOR then crashes onto one of his TANK DRONES.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>You two have fun now, ya hear???</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>BATTLE AT THE DESOLATED HILLS</p><p>The Autobots keep fighting back against the drones. DRIFT kicks a JET DRONE; SMOKESCREEN blasts an army of CAR DRONES and BUMBLEBEE jumps on a TANK DRONE and covers his eyes.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Guess who!!!</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>MAMA???</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Nope.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE then spins the TANK DRONE’S head around.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>YAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!!!!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE then jumps out of the TANK DRONE’S shoulders and the TANK DRONE falls. SMOKESCREEN then starts punching TANK, JET and CAR DRONES without holding back.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(in a mocking tone)<br/>C’mon, is that all ya got???</p><p>DRIFT draws his swords and he starts fighting against a CAR DRONE.</p><p>CAR DRONE<br/>(like JCVD)<br/>Is dat all you got???</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>No.</p><p>He then kicks the CAR DRONE and takes him down with his swords.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Well, that’s all of ‘em.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Geez, what an excellent workout that was.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>This is not over yet. Hot Rod and Nightbeat are still on the station. We have to go there.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>POWER STATION – INTERIOR</p><p>We see HOT ROD running around the station until he finds the piece of the Matrix inside a container in a bridge. He puts it inside a storage compartment in his chest. Below the bridge, there is a pool of acid which can instantly melt anything that touches it. Suddenly, HOT ROD sees that a TANK DRONE is blocking his way back.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>Hasta la vista, BAYBEEE!!!</p><p>The TANK DRONE smashes the bridge, and HOT ROD falls, heading for a dissolving fate in the acid pool.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>YAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Search, Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After recovering the Boston fragment of the Creation Matrix and obtaining the third from G.B. Blackrock, the Autobots travel to Burma to get the last fragment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“The Search, Part 3”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Hot Rod - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Wheeljack - Christopher Collins<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Drift - Pete Renaday</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Sky-Byte - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.<br/>Tank Drone - Dick Gautier</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>Sparkplug Witwicky - Christopher Collins<br/>Buster Witwicky - Barry Gordon<br/>Jesse Harrison - Kathy Garver<br/>G.B. Blackrock - Aron Kincaid<br/>Agent Fowler - Ernie Hudson</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>NUCLEAR PLANT – INTERIOR</p><p>HOT ROD is falling into the acid pool.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>YAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!</p><p>Then, NIGHTBEAT comes into the scene. After dealing with TANKOR and QUAKE, he decided to follow HOT ROD to the power station’s interior.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(shocked and surprised)<br/>RODDY!!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT’S right hand quickly slides back and a retractable grappling hook slides in its place. NIGHTBEAT swiftly uses his grapple hook like a lasso and grabs HOT ROD just in the nick of time. However, the TANK DRONE notices NIGHTBEAT.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>Prepare to terminate…</p><p>Suddenly, the other Autobots (SMOKESCREEN, BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT) arrive and start shooting at the TANK DRONE. The TANK DRONE loses control and falls into the acid pool.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!!!!!!</p><p>The Autobots then help NIGHTBEAT pull HOT ROD up. Then, when he’s finally out of danger, the Autobots sigh with relief.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(relieved)<br/>Phew! Holy scrap, kid! I thought we lost ya.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(relieved)<br/>Well, for a moment there, I also doubted that I would make it out alive.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Well, good ol’ grapple hook did come in pretty handy for this mission.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(to HOT ROD)<br/>Did you find the piece of the Matrix???</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Yeah.</p><p>HOT ROD opens his chest compartment and takes the Matrix piece out of it and shows it to his fellow Autobots.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Awesome!!! Now we gotta get going, it’s a long way back home and we got two more pieces to find.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>You’re right on the money, ‘Bee. We got to get back to our friends and find the last two pieces. Okay, ‘bots: TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll for home.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see TANKOR approaching SHOCKWAVE (who is holding the nuclear power core that both TANKOR and QUAKE retrieved) and STARSCREAM. TANKOR is carrying QUAKE’S pieces in a cart. QUAKE’S head is still complaining about this daily routine.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(with a lamenting tone)<br/>Ayayayayay!!! Esto se ha convertido en una rutina!!! Siempre que voy a la batalla, esto’ Autobots vienen y me convierten en chatarra!!! Que miseria, que miseria…</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(while QUAKE is still moaning)<br/>Take him to Knock Out for repairs.</p><p>TANKOR leaves the room and takes QUAKE’S pieces, while QUAKE’S head still keeps babbling about his misery.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(doubtful)<br/>Y’think your backup strategy will work???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>With this nuclear power core, we will be able to create the ultimate weapon in our battle against the Autobots. Once Quake is repaired, I will take him and Knock Out to Iacon, to build this weapon.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>If only you could tell us what this weapon is.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>All in due time, Starscream.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE leaves the room.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>After days of driving and worrying, HOT ROD, NIGHTBEAT, SMOKESCREEN, BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT have finally arrived to their base, and are received with open arms by their fellow Autobots and three of their human partners (SPARKPLUG, BUSTER and BUSTER’S girlfriend JESSE).</p><p>JESSE<br/>(excited)<br/>Here they come!!!</p><p>BUSTER<br/>(relieved)<br/>Thank god they’re all in one piece!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(relieved)<br/>Home at last!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(merrily)<br/>Hey, Buster!!! Great to see ya again!!! Where’s Spike???</p><p>BUSTER<br/>He and Carly went to the park with Daniel.</p><p>JESSE is talking with DRIFT.</p><p>JESSE<br/>So, how was the trip???</p><p>DRIFT<br/>It was fascinating. You should have felt the mountain breeze, it was very pleasant. Your Mother Nature really blessed us during the trip.</p><p>JESSE<br/>Ah, that’s pretty far out. Sounds like you really had fun in the mountains.</p><p>We also see that SPARKPLUG, WHEELJACK, MINERVA and ARCEE are chatting with HOT ROD, SMOKESCREEN and NIGHTBEAT. HOT ROD gives WHEELJACK the Matrix piece.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(to WHEELJACK)<br/>It was pretty hard to retrieve, but here it is.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Excellent, I’ll fuse it with the other pieces right away.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(to all the Autobots and Humans)<br/>Okay, guys. Sorry to cut short our reunion, but we still have two more Matrix pieces to find.</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>Ya mean one. While you were away, I contacted an ol’ friend who used ta work on that electrical plant in Nevada before he decided to start his own company, and he’s bringing the piece even as we speak. Agent Fowler is bringin’ ‘im ta us.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(thankful)<br/>Oh, thank Primus. Sparkplug, you humans really are amazing.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>SKY-BYTE is reporting to SHOCKWAVE.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>Quake has already been repaired, my liege.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Excellent, now it’s time to—</p><p>Suddenly, some strange confrontation noises interrupt SHOCKWAVE.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>POOT DAT DAAAUWHNNN!!!!</p><p>Suddenly, KNOCK OUT bursts in to the briefing room screaming effeminately and hides behind SHOCKWAVE. A TANK DRONE also bursts in and hides behind SKY-BYTE.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(screaming frantically and effeminately)<br/>AAAIIIEEE!!!! Please, boss!!! Don’t let him get me!!!</p><p>Suddenly, we see QUAKE coming into the room. He’s completely angry and ready to kill someone.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(to KNOCK OUT)<br/>Cuando te agarre, voy a cortarte la cabeza en do’ pedazo’!!! Ven aquí y lucha como hombre!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>What is the meaning of this!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(furious)<br/>This stupid tarado messed up wit’ my conga drum collection!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(scared)<br/>It was an accident!!! I accidentally tripped and fell over his drums!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(in control)<br/>We can settle this personal matter later, Quake. Now, I need you to come with me on a mission.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(cooling off)<br/>Wha’ do ya want me ta do???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>You’ll find out soon enough.<br/>(to SKY-BYTE)<br/>Tell Starscream and Thunderhoof to assemble and head for the Burma Crystal Mines. I have drones in the Nevada plant, but it seems that the piece that was stored there has already been taken, so they will have to try and stop the Autobots once more.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>Yes, sir!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – LANDING PAD</p><p>A cargo plane lands in the pad. The cargo hold door opens and two humans come out of the plane. One of them is G.B. BLACKROCK, well known businessman and head of “Blackrock Enterprises”. The other one is WILLIAM FOWLER, special agent for the government with a military background. The Autobots and their three human partners greet them, and SPARKPLUG and BLACKROCK hug after a long time apart.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>(surprised and emotional)<br/>Glad to see you again, Sparky. How long has it been???</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>Almost ten years. Buster, Jesse, ‘bots: this is G.B. Blackrock, an ol’ friend of mine and head of “Blackrock Enterprises”.</p><p>FOWLER then comes in with a strange container.</p><p>FOWLER<br/>This is the thing Mr. Blackrock had to show me. Let’s get inside to analyze it.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>BLACKROCK opens the container, and reveals the third Matrix piece.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>How did you find this piece?</p><p>While Blackrock tells his story, we see flashbacks of the events he mentions.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>It was two years ago. I was working at the Nevada plant. The owner of the plant said they were closing it down, but he didn’t tell us why. Then, he came up to me and told me that he wanted to give me something. It was this box, and he told me that its content was the reason why he was closing down the plant, because he didn’t know what it was. So, I started “Blackrock Enterprises” and along with bringing up new high-tech products, my scientists have been analyzing this artifact. Last week I called Sparkplug just to reminisce about old times, and he asks me if there was anything peculiar that I might have seen during my time at the Nevada plant, he also explained why he asked me this, and I decided to arrange a meeting with all of you.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(surprised)<br/>Amazing!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Mr. Blackrock, we Autobots are eternally thankful to you for bringing this piece to us.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>My pleasure. It was the least I could do. And if you ever need anything from me, don’t hesitate to ask.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Until we meet again, Mr. Blackrock.<br/>(to FOWLER)<br/>Oh, and Agent Fowler. Do you think you could have another cargo plane ready to take us to the Crystal Mines of Burma???</p><p>FOWLER<br/>No sweat. I’ll bring the ol’ bird back in a jiffy.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – LANDING PAD</p><p>BLACKROCK and FOWLER enter the cargo plane. The plane lifts off and the Autobots and their human allies wave goodbye to FOWLER and their new ally. HOT ROD then starts addressing the team and gives them a heads up on their new objective.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Okay, ‘bots. There’s just one piece left. Minerva, Arcee and Smokescreen: you’re coming with me to Burma. The rest of you will stay here and keep an eye on the ‘cons.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(giving a tracking device to HOT ROD)<br/>This will help you locate the last piece.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Ace job, Wheeljack. Now, let’s go gear up. Agent Fowler will be back with the cargo plane soon.</p><p>ARCEE, SMOKESCREEN, MINERVA<br/>(in unison, inspired)<br/>‘Till all are one!!!</p><p>HOT ROD, ARCEE, SMOKESCREEN and MINERVA are heading to the supply room in order to gear up.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – LANDING PAD</p><p>Agent FOWLER comes back to the base piloting another cargo plane. HOT ROD, ARCEE, MINERVA and SMOKESCREEN are outside. The plane lands, the cargo hold door opens and the Autobots get inside. The plane then takes off.</p><p>FOWLER<br/>(with a playful attitude)<br/>Thanks for choosing Fowler Airlines. We’ll arrive to our destination in approximately three hours.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>You really like using that type of remarks, dontcha???</p><p>FOWLER<br/>(playfully)<br/>Well, there’s gotta be someone to lighten up the situation.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>That’s true.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(excited)<br/>Golly, this is gonna be UBER-AWESOME!!!</p><p>ARCEE is warmly smiling and giggling at MINERVA’S youthful remark, but then she notices HOT ROD looking kind of sad and concerned.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>What’s wrong???</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>I dunno. I just don’t feel right with this whole leadership stuff. What if I’m mistakenly leading you to certain death???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(warmly)<br/>Look, Hot Rod. Some time ago, a young ‘bot without any purpose in life saved me from certain death in the Iacon Massacre. And ever since that moment, I always felt that ‘bot would do great things for us. That ‘bot was you, Hot Rod. And ever since that moment in which I saw you for the first time, I always wanted to tell you something.</p><p>ARCEE then kisses HOT ROD passionately. HOT ROD has a surprised look on his face. After the kiss, they both smile at each other.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(whispering)<br/>I don’t care if I die, as long as I die beside you. You make me feel so safe.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(warmly)<br/>Arcee… dear Arcee. I’ve felt the same way about you when I first saw you. I don’t know what I would be now if it weren’t for you. You give me purpose in this life. And I wouldn’t dare to ever let you nor the other ‘bots down.</p><p>Then, HOT ROD and ARCEE gently cuddle each other.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>DECEPTICON CRAFT – IN SPACE</p><p>A Decepticon craft is heading to Cybertron. Inside, we see SHOCKWAVE with KNOCK OUT and QUAKE. QUAKE then looks at KNOCK OUT incredulously.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>What???</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(referring to the spare wheels and the paint KNOCK OUT is holding)<br/>When did ya get that stuff???</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(sardonically)<br/>Over the next month, if my payday allows it.</p><p>QUAKE raises an eyebrow in disbelief after hearing KNOCK OUT’s remark.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>You’re a really weird hombre, dontcha know???</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(frustrated)<br/>Oh, you don’t know how many people have told me stuff like that!!! It’s embarrassing!!! Just because I love to buy stuff to improve on my already flawless appearance, doesn’t mean I’m a weirdo like you!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(getting angry)<br/>Oh, yeah???</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(angry)<br/>Yeah!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(furious)<br/>Playing congas isn’t weird, it’s an art.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(angry)<br/>Oh, no it isn’t!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(angry)<br/>Oh, si lo es!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(angry)<br/>Oh, no it isn’t!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(angry)<br/>Oh, si lo es!!!</p><p>They keep arguing until SHOCKWAVE decides to intervene.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>If you two do not stop this illogical bickering over your artistic opinions, I will personally launch your useless bodies out of the shuttle.</p><p>QUAKE and KNOCK OUT look at SHOCKWAVE with comically terrified expressions.</p><p>QUAKE, KNOCK OUT<br/>(gulp)</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>That’s better. Now be patient. We’re arriving.</p><p>We see that the shuttle is getting nearer towards Cybertron.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE CARGO PLANE – INTERIOR</p><p>We see SMOKESCREEN, MINERVA, HOT ROD and ARCEE taking a stasis nap. HOT ROD and ARCEE are still cuddling. Their nap comes to an end when FOWLER gives his announcement.</p><p>FOWLER<br/>(playfully)<br/>And here we are!!! Welcome to the Burma Crystal mines. Be sure to take all your belongings with you. Thank you for choosing Fowler Airlines.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(thankful)<br/>Phew!!! Thank Primus we’re finally here.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(to FOWLER)<br/>Be sure to come back for us after we retrieve the last piece.</p><p>FOWLER<br/>(playfully)<br/>Roger that, flaming dude. I’ll be smellin’ ya later!!!</p><p>The plane takes off. HOT ROD then addresses his team.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Okay, guys. Time to organize. Arcee and Smokescreen, you’ll come with me. Minerva, you stay and keep your eye on any Decepticon intruders.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(with a playful military soldier sound)<br/>Yes, sir. I’ll make you proud!!!</p><p>HOT ROD, ARCEE and SMOKESCREEN giggle and smile with MINERVA’S endearing attitude and sense of humor.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(smiling)<br/>Okay, ‘bots. Let’s go!!!</p><p>HOT ROD (holding WHEELJACK’S tracking device), ARCEE and SMOKESCREEN enter the mines while MINERVA guards the entrance. Inside the mines, after an hour of search, ARCEE suddenly sees something strange. A container, similar to the one BLACKROCK had.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Look!!! Over there!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>The last piece!!!</p><p>HOT ROD opens the box, and grabs the Matrix piece. He puts it in his chest storage compartment.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>CRYSTAL MINES – ENTRANCE</p><p>We see MINERVA standing guard at the entrance, when suddenly; something hits her at the back of her head.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>OW!!!!!</p><p>MINERVA falls to the ground unconscious. We then hear a treacherous maniacal laugh and then see someone appearing behind her. It’s STARSCREAM!!! He had his cloaking device on. Then THUNDERHOOF comes in along with a TANK DRONE.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(laughing)<br/>Heheheh!!! Sweet dreams, young nurse-bot!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>C’mon, Screamer!!! We gotta trap those gumbahs in the mines.</p><p>STARSCREAM and THUNDERHOOF run to the entrance. Then, we see HOT ROD, ARCEE and SMOKESCREEN running toward the entrance, but then, they encounter STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF and their TANK DRONE.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(pointing his Plasma Lupara at them)<br/>Hold it right there, suckas!!! You wouldn’t want me to unleash ol’ Mr. Lupara on you!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(shocked)<br/>How did you get past...???</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(interrupting, with a fake sympathetic tone)<br/>Oh, the teenage nurse??? I guess the wind hit her from behind!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!</p><p>ARCEE figures out what STARSCREAM means, and bursts in anger.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(furious, to STARSCREAM)<br/>You underhanded piece of scrap!!!! If you harmed that girl, I’ll…!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(aiming his Lupara at ARCEE)<br/>You’ll what, sexy-bot???</p><p>HOT ROD swiftly gets in front of ARCEE to protect her.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(laughing)<br/>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How charming. It seems lover-bot wants to challenge us. Problem is… YOU CAN’T!!! ‘Cause if you even dare to throw a punch, I’ll send this Tank Drone to smash your little girl outside.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(barking authoritatively)<br/>NOW, MOVE BACK INTO THAT CAVERN!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>CRYSTAL MINES – THE CAVERN</p><p>We see that the Decepticons have put stasis cuffs on the Autobots, and chained them on the rocky crystal walls of the cavern.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(to HOT ROD)<br/>Well, punk. Now it seems that I’ll finally get my revenge for what you did to my beautiful face.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(defiantly)<br/>Believe me; your face is just hideous.</p><p>STARSCREAM slaps HOT ROD in the face.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(angry)<br/>You will pay for this insult.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>Here’s the volcanic unit.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(pointing to a crack on the ground)<br/>Put it in there.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>What’re ya plannin’ ta do???</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(with a treacherous smile)<br/>Oh, I’m just using this little baby to drill a passage just below Earth’s crust. Then, when the drilling is over, exquisitely large amounts of lava will start rising and melting everything in their path. Oh, isn’t it WONDERFUL!!! You are the lucky winners of a giant lava bath!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Oh, and just when I forgot my bathing cap.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(laughing)<br/>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, joke while ya can, punk!!! These are your last moments!!! START THE DRILL!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF presses the fateful button and the drilling starts.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Now it may take a while, but once the hot stuff comes up, there’s no way back!!! Farewell, Autobots!!! It was a pleasure to humiliate you!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!</p><p>The ‘cons leave the cavern, leaving the three Autobots chained to the cavern’s wall.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(accepting his fate)<br/>I’ve gotten out of many screwy situations, but I think this is lights out for us. It’s been a pleasure fighting with ya.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>I never thought it would end like this, but I really had fun with ya while it lasted.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>No matter what happens, Hot Rod, I will always be at your side.</p><p>The Autobots can’t do anything but wait, until the drilling is over.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Search, Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With all the pieces of the Creation Matrix recovered, Hot Rod and the Autobots travel to Cybertron in order to use the Plasma Energy Chamber, but to do that, they have to go through the barren city of Iacon, location of one of the biggest massacres in the history of Cybertron.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“The Search, Part 4”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Hot Rod - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Wheeljack - Christopher Collins<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Drift - Pete Renaday</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Runabout - Roger Behr<br/>Runamuck - Roger Behr<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Tankor - Michael Rye<br/>Sky-Byte - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr<br/>Tank Drone - Dick Gautier<br/>Jet Drone - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Car Drone - Christopher Collins<br/>Soundwave - Frank Welker<br/>Rumble - Frank Welker</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>G.B. Blackrock - Aron Kincaid<br/>Agent Fowler - Ernie Hudson</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>BURMA MINES – ENTRANCE TUNNEL</p><p>We see STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF and their TANK DRONE running out of the mines. Suddenly, they stop once they get outside.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>EY-YO!!! Where’s tha little brat that wus lyin’ here???!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(surprised)<br/>Wha--???!!!</p><p>Suddenly, MINERVA jumps from the top of the entrance and fires her Shock Blaster.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(confident)<br/>Eat EMP stun rays!!! Courtesy of my Shock Blaster!!!<br/>(sort of embarrassed at her remark)<br/>Gee!!! That sounded really corny!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM and THUNDERHOOF are hit by the EMP blast and start screaming as if they were spinning.</p><p>STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF<br/>(stunned by the EMP rays)<br/>BlrbBBlrblrBLRbrlrbrbrL!!!!</p><p>MINERVA then kicks both ‘cons into the ground. Then, she engages the TANK DRONE and she hits him with some very graceful ballerina-like moves and kicks, until he falls with his superiors.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD, falling to the ground)<br/>YAAAAAARGGGHHHH!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF and the TANK DRONE get up and run in fear from the young nurse.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(terrified)<br/>DECEPTICONS, RETREAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Now, to find my friends.</p><p>MINERVA runs into the mines, she finds her friends cuffed and shackled to the cavern’s wall and she also sees the volcanic unit.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(nervous)<br/>I hope this works!!!</p><p>MINERVA aims her Shock Blaster at the volcanic unit and fires. The unit stops working and explodes before it even manages to drill through the Earth’s crust. MINERVA then aims at ARCEE’S stasis cuffs and with one well aimed blast, all the stasis cuffs open and the Autobots are free.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(relieved)<br/>Holy scrap!!! I thought we really had it this time!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(concerned)<br/>Minerva, are you okay???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(smiling)<br/>Aside from the clobbering I got from that sneaky snake, I’m fine.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(thankful)<br/>Minerva, you really are a lifesaver. If it weren’t for you, we would have had a very nasty bath. But thank Primus that you came to our aid.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(blushing)<br/>Oh, it was nothing!!! I mean, golly, it’s natural for us Autobots to be concerned about our comrades.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(proudly, gently patting MINERVA’S shoulder)<br/>Spoken like a true Autobot.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Right, Smokescreen. Okay ‘bots, we have to get back to the air base, Agent Fowler’s waiting for us there. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll to the Burma Air Base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>CYBERTRON – DESOLATED CITY OF IACON</p><p>SHOCKWAVE’S shuttle lands in the desolated and ravaged city. SHOCKWAVE, KNOCK OUT and QUAKE come out of the shuttle. QUAKE and KNOCK OUT are shocked and somewhat freaked out at the scenery: a completely destroyed city state filled with the bodies of dead Transformers (both Autobots and Decepticons).</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(shocked)<br/>Madre mía!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(somewhat scared)<br/>Uh, let’s go through this again, Shockwave. Why did you bring me here???!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(without showing any signs of either fear or shock)<br/>I brought you here to help me create my ultimate weapon, Knock Out, and if you are planning to leave, you know what will happen to your salary.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(nervously)<br/>Heheheheh, just needed a reminder.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE, KNOCK OUT and QUAKE move into the center of the city. Then, SHOCKWAVE finds what he’s looking for.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Here it is. The Omega Gate!!! We need to enter here in order to activate my weapon.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(trembling)<br/>As long as we’re away from these corpses, I’m happy!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE, KNOCK OUT and QUAKE enter through the gate and start walking down some stairs that lead into a chamber right beneath the city. QUAKE opens the chamber door with one punch. Then, the Decepticons enter the chamber and SHOCKWAVE finds a special switch that would have been used for emergencies in case of invasion. He also opens a small chamber that gave power to the city. However, the power core was damaged in the Iacon Massacre.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>I have found the nuclear chamber.<br/>(to KNOCK OUT)<br/>Install the power core here. With this city under my control, no one can stand in the way of logic.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF, TANKOR, SKY-BYTE and the Battlechargers receiving a message from SHOCKWAVE.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Decepticons, we have found the weapon!!! The Autobots will arrive here sooner or later in order to power the Matrix. You will have to hold them back until the weapon is fully charged and ready to engage.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(with a treacherous smile)<br/>We’ll give those Autobots the shock of their lives.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah, and ah’ll pulverize ‘em!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah, yeah, and ah’ll murderize ‘em!!!</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(angry)<br/>TANKOR SMASH ENEMY!!! TANKOR DESTROOOOOOYYYYYYY!!!!!!</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(with the flair of a Shakespearean actor)<br/>I will bring victory to the Decepticons by annihilating every obstacle in our path.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(eagerly)<br/>Mr. Lupara and Mr. Street Sweeper ‘ave been itchin’ for some action.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(yelling with authority)<br/>TO IACON!!!!</p><p>A JET DRONE piloting the ship then changes the ship’s course and the rest of the Decepticon forces head for Iacon.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – WHEELJACK’S LAB</p><p>WHEELJACK is fusing the last piece of the Matrix with the other pieces. Then he comes out of his lab and addresses his fellow Autobots.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Well, guys. I’ve finished repairing the Matrix. All pieces have been fused, so all we have to do is charge it with Plasma Energy.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Awesome, Wheeljack. Now I must travel to Cybertron and activate the Plasma Energy Chamber to power the Matrix. I don’t want to force any of you guys to come, but if there are any volunteers that would like to join me, then step forward.</p><p>All the other Autobots (NIGHTBEAT, ARCEE, BUMBLEBEE, WHEELJACK, MINERVA, SMOKESCREEN and DRIFT) step forward.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(surprised)<br/>I never thought all of you guys would want to risk your lives along with me.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Roddy, the burden of leadership may have been given to you, but we’re all in this together!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Yup, we’re all gonna stand by you in any way possible!!!</p><p>DRIFT<br/>We will fight with honor and pride!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>And no one is gonna get in our way!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>‘Cause we’ll be fighting with all our strength and energy!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>And we will keep pushin’ all the way!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>No matter what happens, we’ll always be with you!!!</p><p>HOT ROD smiles warmly at his friends.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(holding back his emotions)<br/>I’ve never seen such energy and passion in such a small group of brave warriors. Bless you, my friends. You really are my family.</p><p>The Autobots then smile warmly at HOT ROD and start cheering.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Now we gotta go to the Military Base here in Oregon. Mr. Blackrock has recently developed a Warp Gate that will transport us to Iacon in a matter of astroseconds. Okay, ‘bots. TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll to the Oregon Military Base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>OREGON MILITARY BASE – EXTERIOR</p><p>We see AGENT FOWLER and G.B. BLACKROCK waiting for the arrival of the Autobots.</p><p>FOWLER<br/>Here they come.</p><p>The Autobots arrive and transform into robot mode.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Blackrock.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>Same here. Well, as I was saying to Agent Fowler, I finally managed to perfect this Warp Gate prototype. I was planning to wait until the shuttle I was building for you was finished, but I felt that it would take longer to do that than it would to just test the prototype.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>You did the right thing, Mr. Blackrock. How long until it’s ready to transport us to Iacon???</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>Just a few more minutes.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Very well, we’ll be waiting.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>CYBERTRON – IACON</p><p>The Decepticon ship lands in Iacon, right beside SHOCKWAVE’S shuttle. The Decepticons come out of the ship along with some Vehicon drones.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(barking orders to the drones)<br/>Okay, ya pipsqueaks. You know what to do, so do it!!!</p><p>CAR DRONE<br/>(like JCVD)<br/>Time to gat tha Autobots AWT of tha picture!!!</p><p>JET DRONE<br/>(like Christopher Lambert)<br/>Those Autobots won’t know what hit tham!!!</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>Preparing to terminate Autobot forces!!!</p><p>The drones then hide behind some buildings and prepare for the ambush.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(to the other Decepticons)<br/>Okay, ya bums!!! Now we’re gonna hide, too!!!</p><p>The Decepticons run to their positions and hide behind some other buildings.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>OREGON MILITARY BASE – EXTERIOR</p><p>BLACKROCK’S warp gate is fully charged and ready to transport the Autobots to Iacon.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>It’s done!!!</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Well, ‘bots. It’s gonna be a tough one, but we all know that this was bound to happen sooner or later, so we gotta be ready and stand tall when we encounter our fallen comrades once again.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>CYBERTRON – IACON</p><p>The Decepticons are in their positions. Suddenly, STARSCREAM sees the Battlechargers laughing at something. He gets somewhat upset and approaches the two bums.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(somewhat ticked off)<br/>May I ask what are you two laughing at???</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(trying hard to contain his laughter)<br/>We’re laughin’ at you, Screamer!!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(bursting out in laughter)<br/>Yeah!!!! HAHAHA!!!! Lookie what the spy satellite sent us!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM looks at a picture that RUNAMUCK is holding, and he seems completely shocked and embarrassed by it. It’s a picture of him and THUNDERHOOF being defeated by MINERVA.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(laughing)<br/>HAHAHAHA!!! Screamer got beaten by a nursebot!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(laughing)<br/>Yeah!!! And worse, it was just a teenage nursebot!!! HAHAHAHA!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK<br/>(laughing and mockingly singing in unison)<br/>SCREAMER GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL!!! SCREAMER GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(completely furious and embarrassed)<br/>STOP THAT, YA BUMS!!!!! You’re here to ambush the Autobots, not to make fun of your superiors!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK cover their mouths.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>That’s better!!! Now, to keep waiting for those meddling Autobots.</p><p>RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK giggle silently because of STARSCREAM’S humiliating defeat.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>OREGON MILITARY BASE – EXTERIOR</p><p>BLACKROCK is at the Warp Gate controls.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Okay, ‘bots. It’s time to go.</p><p>The Autobots go through the Warp Gate and arrive at the outskirts of Iacon.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Okay, now all we have to do is go through that dreaded place and into the Plasma Energy Chamber.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Yeah. Well, ‘bots. Get ready to face one of our worst fears.</p><p>HOT ROD leads the Autobots into Iacon. Suddenly, they finally see the thing that they’ve dreaded the most. Billions of Transformers (Autobots, Decepticons and neutrals) are seen lying all around the once glorious city state of Iacon. The city is completely desolated, and the once impressive looking buildings are either badly damaged or totally demolished. Bodies lie everywhere, and this instills a very strong sense of dread into the Autobots.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(with a sad tone)<br/>Years have passed, and yet it still haunts our nightmares.</p><p>WE FADE INTO A FLASHBACK SEQUENCE OF THE MASSACRE.</p><p>SKYWARP blasts a neutral robot standing in the way, THUNDERCRACKER blasts a little boy mourning his father, the Autobots appear and blast SHRAPNEL, KICKBACK and BLACKJACK, but DIRGE, RAMJET, and THRUST blast them back, killing SUNSTREAKER, CLIFFJUMPER, and JAZZ.</p><p>FADE BACK TO THE PRESENT.</p><p>ARCEE looks over at the body of her deceased friend SPRINGER.</p><p>FADE BACK TO THE PAST.</p><p>SNARL rips LASERBEAK apart, but is tackled by RAVAGE and has his head ripped off. Then, RAVAGE is rushed by an enraged SANDSTORM, who rips RAVAGE’S head apart as well. ARCEE (who looks much younger than she is now) is injured and is about to be killed by SOUNDWAVE.</p><p>SOUNDWAVE<br/>Soundwave: Superior. Arcee: Inferi---!!!</p><p>Before he can finish with his sentence, SOUNDWAVE gets swiftly stabbed by SPRINGER. SPRINGER then goes to assist ARCEE, but SKYWARP teleports from out of nowhere and blasts the brave Autobot Triple Changer. Suddenly, SKYWARP falls to the ground, and a gunshot is visible from his head, and MIRAGE is standing behind him, but is quickly terminated by THUNDERCRACKER.</p><p>FADE BACK TO THE PRESENT.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN looks at his deceased friend JAZZ.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(with a sad tone)<br/>The day you died, Jazz, was the day the music died on Iacon.</p><p>Then, he looks over to IRONHIDE’S corpse, with WHEELJACK and NIGHTBEAT joining him, while BUMBLEBEE gives his fallen friend a salute, WHEELJACK kneels down at IRONHIDE'S body.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(with a sad tone)<br/>Fighting isn't the same without you, old friend...</p><p>FADE BACK TO THE PAST.</p><p>BRAWN grabs THUNDERCRACKER out of the air, and THUNDERCRACKER starts struggling. DIRGE, RAMJET and THRUST blast BRAWN to rescue THUNDERCRACKER, but they accidentally kill him too. IRONHIDE rips FRENZY apart, and then proceeds to kill BOMBSHELL, but his path is blocked.</p><p>RUMBLE<br/>I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not getting out of here unless you go through Rumble!!!</p><p>IRONHIDE just rips RUMBLE in half, the same way he did to FRENZY, and then gets blasted by DIRGE. IRONHIDE is injured but alive; RATCHET blasts DIRGE, and then proceeds to get IRONHIDE some medical attention. However, both IRONHIDE and RATCHET are blasted by RAMJET and THRUST, who then blast SIDESWIPE trying to avenge them. The Monsterbots (DOUBLECROSS, GROTUSQUE and REPUGNUS) fatally shoot RAMJET and THRUST.</p><p>FADE BACK TO THE PRESENT.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(with a sad tone)<br/>This is just awful!!!</p><p>MINERVA then sees the lifeless body of the little neutral boy lying under a demolished building. She approaches the lifeless corpse and starts crying with sadness and anger.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(crying)<br/>Those beasts!!! How could they do this to an innocent little boy!!!<br/>(yelling furiously)<br/>I’LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS!!!</p><p>MINERVA then collapses and cries again, feeling totally lost and hopeless. HOT ROD and ARCEE approach the young nurse and comfort her.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(crying)<br/>Why??? Why did they do this??? That boy may have had a family, dreams, friends… How could they take his life so violently from him??? It’s just not fair…</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(with a sad tone)<br/>We share your grief, Minerva.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(with a sad tone)<br/>Yeah. We don’t like this, either. But we have to keep fighting to prevent any other horrible event like this from happening.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(getting her head straight, but still emotional)<br/>You’re right. I couldn’t figure out why we were fighting against the ‘cons, but now, after seeing this little boy… I know that I picked the right side. You guys really are the best; you really care about life and peace, and you’re never afraid to fight for freedom and justice.</p><p>The three Autobots get up off of the ground, and MINERVA hugs both ARCEE and HOT ROD. Meanwhile, SMOKESCREEN is looking at all the fallen Autobots. DRIFT, BUMBLEBEE, NIGHTBEAT and WHEELJACK approach him.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(regretful)<br/>I can’t believe all these great warriors were never given a proper burial.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(with a sad tone)<br/>The same goes for the innocents.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>One day, if we ever get the peace we long for, we will bury our fallen heroes honorably, but for now, we must keep going.</p><p>The Autobots move into the city, but suddenly, the Decepticons start jumping out of their hiding places, ready to engage.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(shocked)<br/>What the--??? AMBUSH!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(merrily)<br/>Well, well. The Autobums are here!!! We were wondering if you guys were gonna come to the party!!!</p><p>The Autobots are surrounded by the Decepticons, but they stand defiantly against these overwhelming odds.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>IACON – CITY ENTRANCE</p><p>The Decepticons are surrounding the Autobots.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(maniacally)<br/>DECEPTICONS!!!! DESTROY THE AUTOBOTS!!!!</p><p>The Decepticons start engaging in battle. First, a large amount of Vehicon drones engage DRIFT, SMOKESCREEN and BUMBLEBEE. THUNDERHOOF goes against NIGHTBEAT. STARSCREAM decides to engage HOT ROD once again. The Battlechargers engage MINERVA and ARCEE. TANKOR goes against WHEELJACK. First, we focus on DRIFT, SMOKESCREEN and BUMBLEBEE. They’re handling some drones, and after they beat some of them, the Autobots hear a voice coming from behind.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(off-screen, with a taunting attitude)<br/>In this abandoned city, there’s nowhere to run. With all you Autobots down, the shark will have some fun!!!</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>I know that writing style. Show yourself, Sky-Byte!!!</p><p>SKY-BYTE appears from the shadows in shark mode.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(laughing maniacally)<br/>HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! SKY-BYTE, TERRORIZE!!!!!</p><p>SKY-BYTE transforms into robot mode.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(with a theatrical flair)<br/>Well, well, Drift. It seems like now it’s the time in which I’ll gloriously scrap you!!!</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>Even though I find your gloating ridiculous, Sky-Byte, you’re the only Decepticon with a conception of honor.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(with a threatening attitude)<br/>PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MASTER!!!</p><p>Both opponents bow their heads like martial artists and they immediately start fighting. DRIFT is using one of his swords, while SKY-BYTE is using his hand claw. Then, we see NIGHTBEAT fighting against THUNDERHOOF.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(angry)<br/>Now, you is gonna suffer for busting up my operations!!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(smiling)<br/>Glad to oblige, deerface!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(furious)<br/>EH-OH!!! THA’ DOES IT!!! NOBODY DISRESPECTS ME LIKE THAT!!! YOU IS GONNA GET IT!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF charges toward NIGHTBEAT, but he receives a powerful kick in the face from the Autobot detective.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(sent flying through the air)<br/>EH-OH!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF then lands with a thud on the ground.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>That’ll teach ya to mess with the law.</p><p>Then, we see MINERVA and ARCEE surrounded by the Battlechargers.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>Yo, look. It’s the little girl that beat the scrap out of Screamer and TH!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah!!! How about we murderize these two!!! Then Screamer won’t be able to boss us around no more!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>YEAH!!! TIME TO ROCK!!!!</p><p>The Battlechargers run toward ARCEE and MINERVA. The two girls then jump when they are close to them, and they kick the two punks in mid-air. The Battlechargers land beside THUNDERHOOF. MINERVA and ARCEE congratulate each other with a high five.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(victorious)<br/>Awright!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(victorious)<br/>Way to go!!!</p><p>Then, we see TANKOR going against WHEELJACK.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(roars)</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(thinking while checking his inventory)<br/>Hmmm. There must be something around here to stop this angry beast.</p><p>WHEELJACK then finds some explosive packs and decides to use them.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(defiantly)<br/>Okay, ya giant brute, try to pulverize this!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK throws the explosive at TANKOR. Then, the explosive detonates and sends TANKOR flying and roaring with rage. He lands in the same place where THUNDERHOOF and the Battlechargers lie.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Now that’s what I call a last second idea.</p><p>We then see that DRIFT and SKY-BYTE are still fighting one on one. The fight goes in SKY-BYTE’S favor at first.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(gloating)<br/>HAHAHAHAHA!!! You see, Drift??? I’m a better warrior than you’ll ever be. Any last words before I terminate you???</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(defiantly)<br/>Just this!!! HIYAAAAA!!!</p><p>DRIFT gives SKY-BYTE a powerful kick to the gut and sends him flying to the same place where the defeated Decepticons lie.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>Another victory.</p><p>We then cut to HOT ROD fighting STARSCREAM. The Decepticon Air Commander has the upper hand, because of his underhanded tactics and flying speed. He punches HOT ROD in mid-air and sends him flying to the ground.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(gloating victoriously)<br/>NOW, PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!!!</p><p>HOT ROD instantly gets up and jumps on STARSCREAM. The Autobot covers STARSCREAM’s eyes and the treacherous Air Commander starts losing control. Then, HOT ROD sends him crashing to the same place all the other defeated Decepticons are.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(crashing)<br/>SCRAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!</p><p>Then, all the Autobots surround the defeated Decepticons.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(with a stern tone)<br/>Okay, ‘cons. Now, you’ll pay for all your crimes. This is the end.</p><p>Suddenly, an amplified voice comes from the depths of Iacon, shocking every Autobot and Decepticon involved in the battle. And when the voice is heard, the ground starts shaking.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(off-screen)<br/>Your statement is highly illogical.</p><p>Suddenly, a great construct starts rising from the ground. We see the Decepticons react with shock at this reveal.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(surprised)<br/>Ol’ one eye did it!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK<br/>(surprised, in unison)<br/>IT’S AHLAHV!!!!!!</p><p>The Autobots react with horror at this new menace.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(shocked)<br/>It can’t be!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(off-screen)<br/>Autobots, prepare to feel the wrath of the NECROTITAN!!!!</p><p>All the Autobots start running in terror from SHOCKWAVE’S new weapon, and suddenly, the NECROTITAN transforms into battle station mode and starts shooting at the Autobots.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Search, Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Autobots battle against the Necrotitan, Hot Rod, Smokescreen and Nightbeat travel to the Plasma Energy Chamber in order to activate it and charge the Creation Matrix so a new leader can rise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“The Search, Part 5”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>Hot Rod - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Wheeljack - Christopher Collins<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Drift - Pete Renaday<br/>Optimus Prime - Peter Cullen</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Runabout - Roger Behr<br/>Runamuck - Roger Behr<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Tankor - Michael Rye<br/>Sky-Byte - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.<br/>Car Drone - Dick Gautier<br/>Jet Drone - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Tank Drone - Christopher Collins</p><p>OTHER:<br/>Necrotitan</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>IACON – STREETS</p><p>We see all the Autobots running from SHOCKWAVE’S new weapon: the NECROTITAN. The NECROTITAN, now in battle station mode, starts aiming its built-in cannons. Suddenly, a voice comes out from an amplifier addressing the Autobots.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(off-screen)<br/>HONEY!!! I’M HOME!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(nervous)<br/>Don’t tell me that sorry excuse of a conga drummer is in control of those cannons.</p><p>Suddenly, the cannons start shooting, and all the blasts hit the ground around the Decepticons.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(desperate)<br/>If that terrible aim isn’t a good answer to that, I don’t know what is!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(desperate)<br/>YOW!!! Look out!!! Friendly fire!!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(desperate)<br/>We gotta get outta here!!!</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(furious)<br/>TANKOR SMASH ENEMY!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(desperate, to TANKOR)<br/>Forget smashin’, and think ‘bout runnin’!!!</p><p>The Decepticons run in fear from the NECROTITAN. However, QUAKE’S last barrage hits them and sends them flying off into the sky in a comical fashion.</p><p>STARSCREAM, RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>(flying out of our view)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII---!!!!!!!!!</p><p>We then cut to the inside of the NECROTITAN, and we see KNOCK OUT and QUAKE arguing again.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(frantic, to QUAKE)<br/>You moron, you just shot your own allies!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Well, wha’ was I gonna do??!!! They got in my way!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(interrupting them)<br/>Cease this illogical bickering at once!!! Quake, prepare to transform the Necrotitan into robot form!!!</p><p>QUAKE pulls a switch on the control board, and suddenly, the NECROTITAN starts changing from a powerful battle station into a massive robot with immense power.</p><p>NECROTITAN<br/>(roars)</p><p>We then see the Autobots hiding in an alley, although they feel like there’s no hope of victory, HOT ROD suddenly has an idea.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>I hate to do this, but we’ll have to split. Nightbeat and Smokescreen will come with me while the rest of you distract Shockwave.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(confident)<br/>You can count on us.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(to NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN)<br/>Okay, time for us to make our move.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(to HOT ROD)<br/>Wait!!! I think you may need this, just in case there are any drones guarding the entrance.</p><p>ARCEE gives HOT ROD the sword that once belonged to her friend SPRINGER. HOT ROD accepts her gift and rolls out with NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN while the rest of the team distracts the NECROTITAN.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(to the other Autobots)<br/>C’mon guys!!! HIT ‘IM WITH EVERYTHING!!!!</p><p>The NECROTITAN’S attention is diverted towards its attackers. HOT ROD, NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN then sneak past the behemoth unnoticed. However, there are two TANK DRONES guarding the entrance to the Plasma Energy Chamber. HOT ROD takes them out swiftly with SPRINGER’S sword.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(to NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN)<br/>Okay boys. The coast is clear.</p><p>The three Autobots then enter and start running down a long flight of stairs leading to the Chamber. We then cut to the inside of the NECROTITAN.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(surprised)<br/>Look, jefe!!! There’s only five Auto-vandalos there!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>It seems that your bad aim really paid off!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Excellent, Quake!!! From my analysis, it seems that you have eliminated the three most important members of the team. Let us postpone the demises of these survivors a little bit longer.<br/>(through intercom)<br/>Attention Vehicon squads. Engage the Autobots, but do not terminate them. Just hold them off until their energy is drained.</p><p>CAR DRONE<br/>(off-screen, through intercom, like JCVD)<br/>You can count on the AHNSTAPPABLE WAHPONS, my liege!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Excellent.<br/>(to QUAKE and KNOCK OUT)<br/>Now you two rest for a moment and enjoy the last moments of our dreaded enemies’ lives.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(jolly, to QUAKE)<br/>I’ll bring some Cyber-Popcorn for the occasion.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Si, do that. I’m starving.</p><p>We then see the Autobots outside, firing at the NECROTITAN when suddenly; they see a large army of Vehicon drones approaching.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(surprised)<br/>VEHICONS!!!!</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>Shockwave really plans to destroy us by himself. Those Vehicons are not in the standard destroying position.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(with confidence)<br/>If they plan on draining us, then they’ll see how difficult it’ll be for them to do it. Press on, Autobots.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calm yet regretful)<br/>I really abhor doing this, but I have no choice.</p><p>DRIFT then draws his Neutron Assault Rifle. He never likes to use guns, but in this occasion, he has no other choice. The Autobots then fire at the Vehicon drones, BUMBLEBEE and MINERVA aim at the TANK DRONES, WHEELJACK aims at the JET DRONES and ARCEE and DRIFT aim at the CAR DRONES. MINERVA sets her Shock Gun to stun and paralyzes a TANK DRONE.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(paralyzed, like AHNOLD)<br/>YAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>NOW, ‘BEE!!! GET HIM!!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE then proceeds to blast the TANK DRONE to shreds with a Nucleon Shock Cannon he took from one of the dead Cybertronians that was lying around Iacon.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(smiling)<br/>Awesome shot, ‘Bee!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(smiling)<br/>Yeah, that Tank Drone really didn’t expect that.</p><p>We then cut to the JET DRONES engaging WHEELJACK.</p><p>JET DRONE<br/>(defiantly, like Christopher Lambert)<br/>Thar can be only one!!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(defiantly)<br/>Yeah, but there’s more than one of you guys, so you’re out of the fight!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK jumps and fires a missile from his shoulder cannons while kicking a JET DRONE in mid-air!!! The JET DRONE loses control and crashes onto another battalion of JET DRONES, while the missile hits two remaining JET DRONES.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>See, told ya!!!</p><p>We then see SHOCKWAVE, KNOCK OUT and QUAKE inside the NECROTITAN, watching the battle. QUAKE and KNOCK OUT are eating Cyber-Popcorn while watching the whole confrontation. SHOCKWAVE is just looking on at the fight without showing any signs of emotion. He seems to be analyzing the confrontation thoroughly.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(with his mouth full)<br/>Hey, boss. You should try some of these, they’re delicious!!!<br/>(with an embarrassed tone, looking at SHOCKWAVE)<br/>Oh, yeah. I forgot that you don’t have a mouth.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Hey, Knock Out!!! These Cyber-palomitas are delicious!!! No wonder my wife Lucy also cooks these very well!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Well of course she cooks them well!!! After all, she’s my sister!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>IACON - DEPTHS</p><p>We then go to the interior of Iacon, and we see HOT ROD, NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN at the end of the flight of stairs.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(concerned)<br/>It kinda bugs me that Shockwave hasn’t attacked us yet.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>There’s a very good reason for that. He thinks we’re dead.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Yeah, and because of that, this is a great chance to go and power the Matrix.</p><p>HOT ROD then finds a small container with a strange object shaped like a cone stored inside. He immediately figures out what it is.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>It seems like this could be the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. We’ll definitely need this in order to activate it.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(with a thoughtful tone)<br/>Hmmm, you know, I really wonder how scriptwriters can give us these types of dumb luck moments at times.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Yeah, me too. But for now, let’s take advantage of this plot device.</p><p>The three brave Autobot warriors keep moving to their destination.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>IACON - BATTLEFIELD</p><p>Meanwhile, ARCEE and the other Autobots are still engaging a nearly endless amount of drones. ARCEE is carrying a Heavy Machine Gun and starts blasting a whole battalion of TANK DRONES to oblivion. BUMBLEBEE and MINERVA look at ARCEE with an amazed expression. Although they’ve known her for a very long time, they never thought that she had the “Rambo” toughness in her.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(amazed)<br/>HOLY SCRAP!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(amazed and excited)<br/>Gee whiz, THAT WAS SO BOSS!!! GET ‘EM, ARCEE!!!</p><p>Then, another barrage from ARCEE’S machine gun sends another battalion to Kingdom Come. Inside the NECROTITAN, QUAKE and KNOCK OUT are amazed by the Female Autobot’s fighting style.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(surprised)<br/>HEY WHA--???</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(to KNOCK OUT)<br/>Uh, Knock Out, I’m kinda curious, but can all mujer-bots do that???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Impressive, but hardly effective. She is just delaying her inevitable outcome.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>But jefe, what if she destroys our weapon with that gun???</p><p>KNOCK OUT reacts to QUAKE’S question with a facepalm.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(with a regretful tone)<br/>Primus, why did you make my brother-in-law so moronic!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>IACON - DEPTHS</p><p>Meanwhile, HOT ROD and his team keep moving forward and finally, they find what they were looking for.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>Here it is!!! The Plasma Energy Chamber!!! Okay ‘bots, it’s time for the Matrix to be powered.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>IACON - BATTLEFIELD</p><p>ARCEE keeps blasting TANK DRONES into oblivion while the other Autobots assisting her shoot at the CAR and JET DRONE armies.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(inspiring)<br/>No matter what happens, let us meet our fate valiantly!!!</p><p>Meanwhile, inside the NECROTITAN, KNOCK OUT and QUAKE keep enjoying the show.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Hey, jefe. How are we going to execute them Autobots when their energy runs out???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>In order to show all the power I control, logic dictates that I should atomize the Autobots using the Necrotitan’s firepower. A fitting end for our hated enemies.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(excited)<br/>Oh, I can’t wait for the lightshow!!! THIS IS GONNA BE FANTASTIC!!!!</p><p>We then see DRIFT blasting a whole battalion of CAR DRONES with his assault rifle.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(thinking)<br/>This may be a very dishonorable way to fight, but it still is kind of fun!!!</p><p>Then, we see ARCEE (strapped with ammo belts and carrying the Heavy Machine Gun on her back) rushing towards three TANK DRONES. She then draws two swords and starts slicing her way toward the behemoths.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(shutting down, like AHNOLD)<br/>System failure!!! Systeeeem faaaaaaaIIIIILLLHUHHHHHRRR----!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(confident)<br/>That’ll teach ya to never mess with the ladies!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>IACON – PLASMA ENERGY CHAMBER</p><p>NIGHTBEAT is sitting at the control panel of the Plasma Energy Chamber. SMOKESCREEN puts the key in a slot while HOT ROD takes the Matrix out of his chest compartment and raises it.</p><p>HOT ROD<br/>(with determination)<br/>Okay, Nightbeat, I’m ready!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT then opens the Chamber, and a giant bolt of Plasma Energy zaps into the Matrix. NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN are then witnesses to the most amazing transformation of all time. Right there, they see HOT ROD, their friend, standing there while holding the Matrix, but then, they see that he starts growing in size. He now looks slightly older and his body looks a lot more muscular than before. The Matrix not only has been reactivated, but it has also provided the Autobots with a new leader. A battle platform is also created by the Plasma Energy. It will transform into the new leader’s trailer when he’s in vehicle mode. Suddenly, we hear the voice of OPTIMUS PRIME, the previous Autobot leader, introducing the two Autobots to their new leader.</p><p>OPTIMUS PRIME<br/>(off-screen, through the Matrix)<br/>Arise, Rodimus Prime!!! Arise and lead the Autobots to victory!!!</p><p>Then, the Plasma Energy Chamber shuts down, but one last bolt is fired and it hits the NECROTITAN.</p><p>NECROTITAN<br/>(roars in pain)</p><p>Meanwhile, inside the NECROTITAN, SHOCKWAVE, KNOCK OUT and QUAKE jump out of their seats in confusion.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(shocked)<br/>Oye, what the---???</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(shocked)<br/>What’s happening???!!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(shocked)<br/>This is illogical!!! How can this be!!! Knock Out, Quake: abandon the Necrotitan!!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE jumps out of the NECROTITAN, followed by KNOCK OUT and QUAKE. After that, the NECROTITAN explodes and sends all the Autobots and Decepticons nearby flying off. All the combatants land on the Iacon Hills.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>IACON – PLASMA ENERGY CHAMBER</p><p>We see that HOT ROD’S change into RODIMUS PRIME has finished. NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN look with astonishment at their comrade in arms. In their lifetime, they had never seen a transformation so amazing like this before.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(amazed)<br/>Of all the weird things I’ve seen in my life, this one really tops ‘em all!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(amazed yet concerned)<br/>You alright, Roddy???!!!</p><p>Then, we hear RODIMUS’ voice for the first time. Although he still talks like the young, brash Autobot of old, his voice sounds more like an experienced veteran soldier with all the warmth, wisdom and fatherly tone of a mentor.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>I’m alright, Nightbeat. The Plasma Energy that the Matrix absorbed changed me. I’m not sure why, but it seems that the Matrix found the Autobot that will lead us to victory. I’m really not sure if I’ll ever be the leader Optimus was, but I’ll try my best.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(smiling)<br/>Roddy, you really have done an excellent job so far.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(smiling)<br/>And we know that you’ll keep getting better and better with each passing day.</p><p>RODIMUS then feels a lot more confident about leadership thanks to the words of his comrades. But he also notices that there’s a more pressing matter going on.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Thanks guys. But we still have to help the others outside.</p><p>RODIMUS and the others rush to RODIMUS’ battle platform. NIGHTBEAT crouches on the left, while SMOKESCREEN crouches on the right. RODIMUS is standing in the center, manning a twin-barreled cannon. The platform rolls out into battle.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>IACON – THE HILLS</p><p>We see DRIFT, MINERVA, BUMBLEBEE, WHEELJACK and ARCEE lying on the ground. Then, they wake up and rise from the ground, but they’re still dazed.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(dazed)<br/>What happened???!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>I dunno.<br/>(hearing something approaching)<br/>Wait… What’s that noise???</p><p>From afar, we see that the Vehicon army is approaching the Autobots at top speed.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(regretful)<br/>I had to ask.<br/>(to the other Autobots)<br/>Well guys, this is it. We’ll stand and fight to the bitter end.</p><p>As the Vehicons arrive, the Autobots bravely stand against them one last time. ARCEE swiftly obliterates a TANK DRONE with a blast from her Machine Gun, DRIFT slices through a large battalion of CAR DRONES with his two swords, MINERVA starts taking on some TANK DRONES along with BUMBLEBEE, while WHEELJACK blasts an entire fleet of JET DRONES with his Shoulder Cannons. Vehicons fall one by one, while the Autobots keep fighting with all their strength. However, all combatants cease fighting when they hear a voice ordering the Autobots to surrender. It’s SHOCKWAVE!!! KNOCK OUT and QUAKE are with him, aiming their guns at the Autobots.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(to the Autobots)<br/>Stop this illogical fight. It is hopeless to continue on. You are outnumbered, why not give up and join us?</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(inspiring and defiant)<br/>Never!!! We would rather die than join forces with you!!!</p><p>AUTOBOTS<br/>(defiant)<br/>Yeah!!!<br/>We’ll never betray our ancestors!!!<br/>Go scrap yourselves, ‘cons!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>So be it. Vehicons, prepare to execute these Autobots.</p><p>The Vehicons slowly advance on the Autobots. Even in this moment where it seems all hope is lost, the Autobots face their impending doom with dignity. Even the younger ones, BUMBLEBEE and MINERVA, face their impending deaths without any signs of fear. Suddenly, the Vehicons’ attention is swiftly diverted towards a sound of a vehicular motor. Then we see the battle platform approaching, and we see that it carries RODIMUS (raising and swinging SPRINGER’S sword victoriously), NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN. The latter two start blasting all the ground drones, while RODIMUS sets the platform’s cannon to fire at the JET DRONES. SHOCKWAVE, totally overwhelmed by this most recent turn of events, immediately realizes that the fight is lost.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(shocked)<br/>This is beyond comprehension!!! They were destroyed!!!<br/>(to QUAKE and KNOCK OUT)<br/>Initiate strategic withdrawal!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT and QUAKE swiftly transform into vehicle mode and follow SHOCKWAVE (who just transformed into gun mode and took off). Then we see RODIMUS swiftly swinging SPRINGER’S sword and hitting a whole battalion of Vehicons with it. After all the drones are destroyed, the Autobots start cheering and ARCEE runs toward RODIMUS and gives him a very passionate kiss.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(whispering to RODIMUS)<br/>I always knew you’d make it.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(with HOT ROD’S attitude, whispering to ARCEE)<br/>It was all thanks to you, babe!!!</p><p>Both of them smile and laugh at RODIMUS’ playful remark. After that, RODIMUS addresses the Autobots while holding ARCEE in his arms.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(victoriously)<br/>Autobots, TRANSFORM AND ROLL FOR HOME!!!</p><p>We see MINERVA, WHEELJACK, BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT running behind RODIMUS’ battle platform and swiftly transforming into vehicle mode while running. NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN are still sitting on the left and right side of the platform respectively, while RODIMUS is standing in the center, holding ARCEE in his arms. The platform and the driving Autobots approach the camera and a cloud of dust covers the view until we fade out.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Battlechargin' Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bumblebee has to overcome his fear for the Battlechargers in order to save his friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“Battlechargin’ Fears”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Strongarm - B.J. Ward</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Runabout - Roger Behr<br/>Runamuck - Roger Behr<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Tankor - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>Sparkplug Witwicky - Christopher Collins<br/>Daniel Witwicky - Dick Beals<br/>Inspector Shayne - Lance LeGault<br/>John - Michael Rye<br/>Marsha - Sue Blu</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>SPACE – THE DECEPTICON SHIP</p><p>After being defeated by the Autobots, the Decepticons decided to retreat to fight another day. The Decepticons that got dispatched earlier by the NECROTITAN crash-landed on the ship and are still fully functional. Now, we see QUAKE and KNOCK OUT watching TV. Both are crying and holding handkerchiefs.</p><p>JOHN<br/>(on TV)<br/>Oh, Marsha!!! You really don’t know how much I love you!!!</p><p>MARSHA<br/>(on TV)<br/>Oh, John!!! I also love you, but I don’t know if we can ever be together.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(crying and sniffing)<br/>Ay, que lástima!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(crying and sniffing)<br/>Please, Marsha!!! Don’t leave John!!!</p><p>Suddenly, their soap opera gets interrupted by static.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(upset)<br/>AWWWWWWWW!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(upset)<br/>NO!!! I want to see what happens to John and Marsha!!!</p><p>Suddenly, they hear someone yelling.</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(scared)<br/>MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!</p><p>The Battlechargers come bursting into the room. RUNAMUCK is holding a Teddy Bear. They get behind QUAKE and KNOCK OUT. Suddenly, TANKOR comes in, totally enraged.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(furious)<br/>PUNK BOTS STEAL TANKOR’S TEDDY BEAR!!!! TANKOR TURN PUNK BOTS INTO SCRAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(to QUAKE)<br/>You know what I think, right???</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(to KNOCK OUT)<br/>Ya think about runnin’ for our vidas???</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(to QUAKE)<br/>That’s exactly what I was thinkin’!!!</p><p>Suddenly, KNOCK OUT, QUAKE and the Battlechargers run in fear from TANKOR’S rampage.</p><p>KNOCK OUT, QUAKE, RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK<br/>(scared, in unison)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!</p><p>Then, SHOCKWAVE and STARSCREAM come in and they see TANKOR beating on the four unfortunate ‘cons.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(furiously)<br/>STOP THIS NONSENSE, YA BUMS!!!!</p><p>TANKOR stops pummeling the four ‘cons.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(in control, to RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK)<br/>I have a mission for you, Battlechargers. You are going to assist Starscream in raiding an oil refinery. We need the oil to make more Energon cubes.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah, man. It was ‘bout time we got some action!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah, yeah!!! Time to cause some havoc!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE then activates a warp gate to transport the Battlechargers and STARSCREAM to their destination. The three of them jump through the warp gate.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – INTERIOR</p><p>We see SPARKPLUG fixing a communicator. SPARKPLUG’S grandson DANIEL comes in and starts asking questions.</p><p>DANIEL<br/>(with the curious attitude of every child his age)<br/>Hey, gramps. What’re you doing???</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>(warmly)<br/>Oh, I’m just fixin’ this communicator. I already fixed the other ones, so this is the last one.</p><p>DANIEL<br/>(with a genuine interest)<br/>Cool. Can I help???</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>(warmly)<br/>Sure thing, squirt.</p><p>Suddenly, the alarm rings and RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT, ARCEE, WHEELJACK, BUMBLEBEE, MINERVA, DRIFT and SMOKESCREEN come in to answer its call.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>It’s my old friend, Inspector Shayne.</p><p>Suddenly, we see Police Inspector William J. Shayne on the monitor screen.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>(through filter)<br/>Autobots, we’ve just received reports of a gloating egotist raiding an oil refinery along with two cackling maniacs.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Those descriptions fit Starscream and the Battlechargers perfectly.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>(through filter)<br/>The refinery workers decided to give in not because of the threat, but because they couldn’t stand the egotist’s tantrums. I’ve got a report that says that he started jumping around furiously and whining like a little kid who didn’t get the toy he wanted.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Yup. It’s Starscream alright.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>(through filter)<br/>It should be easy to find the refinery, because it’s near your base and you can hear ol’ Screamer gloating from afar.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Don’t worry, Bill. We’ll try to do our best to stop Shockwave’s childish jester and those two punks from taking the oil.</p><p>We see that BUMBLEBEE is shaking nervously. He seems to be afraid of something.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(with an inspirational sound)<br/>AUTOBOTS!!! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll for the refinery.</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>THE OIL REFINERY – EXTERIOR</p><p>STARSCREAM and the Battlechargers are filling some special containers with oil.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(smirking)<br/>You see, Battlechargers??? Childish tantrums are the best way to get what you want.<br/>(hearing the noise of motors approaching)<br/>What in the Pit is that???!!!</p><p>The Autobots arrive and transform into robot mode.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(with a sardonic attitude)<br/>Well, well. I never thought Shockwave would send his moronic court jesters to do a Vehicon’s job.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(enraged)<br/>YOU DARE TO COMPARE ME TO THOSE ACTION MOVIE STAR KNOCKOFFS???!!! I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM starts blasting the Autobots furiously. The Autobots scatter and BUMBLEBEE is left alone in a corner. The Battlechargers approach him, and BUMBLEBEE’S fear starts rising when they get closer to him.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>Yo, look!!! It’s the little bug!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(with fake sympathy, to BUMBLEBEE)<br/>Oh, did ya lose yo beehive, foo’??? HEHEHEHEHEH!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(horrified)<br/>No, please!!! Lemme go!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT then kicks the Battlechargers and sends them flying towards the rampaging STARSCREAM.</p><p>STARSCREAM, RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK<br/>(in unison, crashing with each other)<br/>YOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!<br/>UUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then bursts in anger.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(furious, to the Battlechargers)<br/>YOU MORONIC DWEEBS!!!! I ALMOST HAD THEEEEEEEEM!!!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(embarrassed)<br/>Sorry, boss.</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(embarrassed)<br/>It was an accident.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>And your next accident is gonna be even worse!!!</p><p>The Autobots are pointing their guns at the three Decepticons.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Uh… On second thought: RETREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM and the Battlechargers run off in fear. We then see that NIGHTBEAT is looking at BUMBLEBEE. He’s shaking even more and he seems totally terrified.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(concerned)<br/>‘Bee??? Bee, what’s wrong with ya!!! C’mon, we gotta get back.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(to NIGHTBEAT)<br/>What happened to him???</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>He seems to be in shock. He’s pretty shaky.</p><p>RODIMUS transforms into vehicle mode and opens his trailer.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Get him in here.</p><p>ARCEE carries little BUMBLEBEE just like a mother carries her newborn baby.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(gently)<br/>You’re gonna be alright, ‘Bee.</p><p>ARCEE puts BUMBLEBEE inside RODIMUS’ trailer. Then, the Autobots transform and roll to their base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – INTERIOR</p><p>SHOCKWAVE is briefing STARSCREAM and the Battlechargers.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Despite your failure, Starscream, you have actually discovered something that we could use to our advantage.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(baffled)<br/>I have???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>When you told me about the little yellow Autobot being afraid of those illogically idiotic Battlechargers, you just gave me a way to dispose of them once and for all.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>The Autobots are waiting for MINERVA, who is still checking in on BUMBLEBEE. MINERVA comes in and the Autobots are really eager to know what happened to their little buddy. We see that MINERVA has some tears in her eyes.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(concerned)<br/>Is he alright???</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(concerned)<br/>What could have affected him this much???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(calmly, trying to hold back her emotions)<br/>Well, guys. I just checked him, and the only thing that could have scared him this much would have been the Battlechargers.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(baffled)<br/>Those two moronic jerks??? I mean, sure, they are raging maniacal pranksters and they do like to destroy things, but they’re just too clumsy to scare anyone.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(still holding back her emotions)<br/>Well, you might be surprised about what ‘Bee’s going to tell ya.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Wait, he’s ready to talk???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(still holding back her emotions)<br/>He’s more ready than he’ll ever be.</p><p>The Autobots come into the room and BUMBLEBEE is sitting on his repair bed. The Autobots look at him with sad and concerned expressions. They always knew him as their cheerful little brother, always eager to help and always optimistic, but now, they see him totally sad and insecure.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Well, guys. I never wanted to bring this up again. It always brings me awful memories and a lot of pain. But it seems that I have no choice.</p><p>The Autobots are really interested about what BUMBLEBEE has to say, but they also know that it isn’t a pleasant story.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – REPAIR ROOM</p><p>BUMBLEBEE is sitting on his repair bed. He then starts telling his story to his teammates. They listen to him with genuine interest.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Well, guys. This is how it happened…</p><p>WE FADE INTO A FLASHBACK SEQUENCE OF BUMBLEBEE’S PAST.</p><p>We see an adorable little robot walking around a park. It’s BUMBLEBEE. He seems to be in his early childhood days. We then see another adorable friendly robot boy coming to play with little BUMBLEBEE.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(VO)<br/>It happened after I got out of my Hatchling state. At this time, I must have been what the humans call a toddler. I kept tripping while walking, but I instantly got up and kept learning how to walk. I met another recently hatched Autobot. His name was Bumper. We became good friends. We would always meet at the park and play. However, that all changed one day.</p><p>We see both of them running happily around the park, when suddenly, a laser blast stops them. We see the Battlechargers surrounding the two young Autobots while cackling maniacally. The little boys hug each other in terror, worried about what the maniacs plan to do to them. The Battlechargers take BUMPER and they try to grab BUMBLEBEE, who desperately transforms into a small vehicle mode and hides in a dark corner. The Battlechargers then run back to their base to deliver their prize to MEGATRON, and BUMBLEBEE decides to quietly follow them in vehicle mode.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(VO, continued)<br/>The Battlechargers showed up and took Bumper away. They tried to nab me too, but I was too fast for them. Because of my desperation, I learned to transform at a very early age. I hid in the shadows, while seeing them taking away my friend. I decided to follow them.</p><p>We then see the Battlechargers delivering little BUMPER to MEGATRON. We see BUMPER looking at the imposing Decepticon Leader. We then see MEGATRON pointing his Fusion Cannon at the little Autobot, and a powerful blast of energy is launched out of it. We then cut to BUMBLEBEE at the castle’s entrance, desperately trying to find his friend. He then finds something under a pile of scrap, and we see that his expression of hope changes into one of total sadness and horror, and we also see tears flowing down from his eyes.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(VO, continued)<br/>I followed them all the way to the Darkmount Castle in Polyhex. I saw something sticking out from a pile of old scrap metal nearby. And suddenly, I found what I was looking for, but not in the way I wanted.</p><p>WE FADE BACK TO THE PRESENT.</p><p>We see that NIGHTBEAT, SMOKESCREEN, WHEELJACK and DRIFT are shocked at learning the reason why BUMBLEBEE fears the Battlechargers so much. RODIMUS and ARCEE are comforting MINERVA, who has started crying after hearing the story once again.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Those ‘cons exterminated my best friend without any mercy.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(shocked)<br/>Unforgivable!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(showing compassion)<br/>I’m so sorry, ‘Bee. I never realized how much you have suffered over the years.</p><p>Suddenly, the alarm rings. The Autobots react to it immediately.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>It’s coming from the Police Department.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Shayne again???</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>No, it’s coming from his assistant.</p><p>Suddenly, we see STRONGARM, a young rookie from the Cybertron Academy, on the monitor screen. She seems to be almost as young as MINERVA, perhaps even younger, but slightly tougher. She is the Autobot that got assigned to help Inspector Shayne fight crime in the city.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>What’s up, Strongarm???</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>Got some reports of two maniacs causing chaos in Portland. You got to go there!!!</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>We’re on our way.<br/>(warmly, to BUMBLEBEE)<br/>You want to join us???</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>No, I won’t be able to do anything other than jeopardize the mission.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(warmly)<br/>Okay, you stay and guard the base.<br/>(to the AUTOBOTS)<br/>Okay, ‘bots. TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll for Portland.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see that STARSCREAM is jumping around with rage and frustration while SHOCKWAVE reacts to this immature temper tantrum with a facepalm.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(frustrated, crying and jumping like a spoiled kid)<br/>BWAAAAA!!!! I WANTED TO LEAD THIS MISSION!!! I DON’T WANNA STAY HERE!!! I WANNA GO AND FIGHT THE AUTOBOTS!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Your immature behavior is… illogical.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(still crying and jumping like a spoiled kid)<br/>PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEAAAAAAASE!!!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(to himself, calmly)<br/>No wonder Megatron told me to keep an eye on this illogically childish moron. He is worse than a hatchling!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>OREGON – PORTLAND</p><p>We see the Autobots arriving and transforming into robot mode. The Battlechargers then proceed to jump in front of them and they start firing everywhere.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>EAT SCRAP, AUTOMORONS!!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah, we Battlechargers rule this place!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(nervously)<br/>I know there are only two of them, and seven of us, but it feels like we’re seriously outnumbered!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(to RODIMUS)<br/>He’s right; these morons are like a two-robot army!!!</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>I know, but we still have to fight—YAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!</p><p>One of the laser blasts from RUNAMUCK’s friction rifle hits RODIMUS in the shoulder. RODIMUS’ shoulder starts melting. ARCEE and NIGHTBEAT run to his aid.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(worried)<br/>RODIMUS!!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(concerned)<br/>You alright, Roddy???</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(strained)<br/>UGH, my shoulder’s melting!!! It will melt even more if I try to move it!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(excited)<br/>Looks like ya finally met yo match, Autobozos!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(excited)<br/>Yeah, now prepare ta say yo last words!!!</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>PORTLAND – CITY BATTLE</p><p>We see that the Autobots are still fighting the Battlechargers. But suddenly, they start being defeated one by one. NIGHTBEAT, SMOKESCREEN, DRIFT and WHEELJACK get hit by RUNABOUT’S high-particle beam rifle. Suddenly, MINERVA gets hit in the leg by RUNAMUCK’S friction rifle.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(in pain)<br/>AAAAAAAAIIIIGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(worried)<br/>MINERVA!!!</p><p>ARCEE runs to MINERVA’S aid but RUNAMUCK fires another friction blast, which hits ARCEE in the abdomen.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(in pain)<br/>AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!</p><p>We then cut to BUMBLEBEE watching the battle from the base. He feels powerless and afraid, but he realizes that he has no other choice.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(decisive)<br/>I never thought this day would come. I’ve been hiding from those guys for a long time, but now, it seems that it’s time to stop hiding. I never wanted to suffer the same fate as you, Bumper, but now; I see that my friends might die like you did, and nobody deserves that. So, if I want to prevent deaths like yours from happening, I must risk it all and fight my fear head on, even if I have to go down fighting. I accept the challenge.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE transforms and rolls to Portland. Meanwhile, the Battlechargers are taunting the damaged Autobots.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(with false sympathy)<br/>Oh, look at those foos!!! They need repairs.</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(with false sympathy)<br/>Oh, that’s too bad. What do ya’ say we fix ‘em for good???</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(off-screen, defiant)<br/>Fat chance, Battlechargin’ bum!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE arrives in vehicle mode and rams the Battlechargers.</p><p>RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK<br/>(in unison)<br/>WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!</p><p>The Battlechargers land on the ground, but they get up instantly.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(enraged)<br/>THAT YELLAH BUG WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(enraged)<br/>Yeah!!! LET’S SCRAP ‘IM!!!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK charge towards BUMBLEBEE. The little Autobot decides that it’s time to finally face the thing he’s dreaded most.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>(decisive)<br/>THIS IS FOR BUMPER!!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE then jumps on the two punks and starts punching and kicking them. The Battlechargers have met their match. BUMBLEBEE punches RUNAMUCK in the gut and sends him crashing to the ground with a powerful kick to the face. He then grabs RUNABOUT and throws him. RUNABOUT lands at his fellow Battlecharger’s side. They both have comical expressions in their faces and we hear the sound of birds chirping. BUMBLEBEE then goes to check on his teammates.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>RODIMUS???</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(strained)<br/>UGHHH… ‘Bee. I knew you wouldn’t abandon us.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>I just couldn’t let those guys take you to in for execution like they did with Bumper.</p><p>RODIMUS replies to BUMBLEBEE’S words with a warm smile. Then, we see that the Battlechargers wake up.</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(whispering)<br/>Yo, ah think we should make ourselves scarce!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(whispering)<br/>Good idea!!!</p><p>The Battlechargers transform into vehicle mode and roll off at top speed. BUMBLEBEE notices them, but he decides to let them go.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Why did you let them go???</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>Revenge is not my thing. And besides, even though they were the ones responsible for Bumper’s death, I get the feeling that they may redeem themselves someday. In fact, unless we’re talking about guys like Starscream, I think most beings in the universe can redeem themselves by doing great acts and seeing the error of their ways.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(warmly)<br/>Despite being so young, you’re so wise. And I agree. The day will come where the Decepticons will see the error of their ways and make peace with us. But until that day comes, we must keep fighting in order to prevent them from conquering the earth.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>STARSCREAM keeps bawling and whining about leading the mission. Shockwave is still reacting to STARSCREAM’S tantrum with a facepalm.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(still crying and jumping like a spoiled kid)<br/>I WANNA LEAD!!! I WANNA LEAD!!!! I WANNA LEAD!!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(to himself, calmly)<br/>Logic dictated that I was a logical choice to lead, but it never dictated that I had to deal with childish idiots like Starscream.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see that the now fully repaired Autobots are having a ceremony. RODIMUS is holding a medal.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>This Medal of Honor goes to Bumblebee, for bravery under fire, helping his teammates out and facing his fears head on for the welfare of others.</p><p>RODIMUS puts the medal on BUMBLEBEE’S neck and the Autobots start clapping and celebrating.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN, NIGHTBEAT, ARCEE, MINERVA<br/>(cheering, in unison)<br/>Beep, Beep, Hooray!!!<br/>Beep, Beep, Hooray!!!<br/>Beep, Beep, Hooray!!!</p><p>We then see BUMBLEBEE, smiling while his fellow Autobots cheer him on. He has finally learned to trust himself more, because even if he’s small, his fellow Autobots will always appreciate him.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Babalú</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shockwave decides to put Quake's musical talents to good use by using his sound pressure amplification unit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>
“Babalú”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>
Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>
Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>
Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>
Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan<br/>
Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>
Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>
Strongarm - B.J. Ward</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>
Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>
Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>
Runabout - Roger Behr<br/>
Runamuck - Roger Behr<br/>
Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>
Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>
Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>
G.B. Blackrock - Aron Kincaid<br/>
Laura Winslow - Renae Jacobs<br/>
Inspector Shayne - Lance LeGault</p><p>SONGS</p><p>Babalú http://tfregenerationone.weebly.com/uploads/6/3/4/4/63446209/1947_hits_archive-_babalu_-_desi_arnaz.mp3</p><p>Lead singer: Quake<br/>
Backup singers: Starscream, Runabout, Runamuck, Thunderhoof and Knock Out<br/>
Trumpets: Runabout and Runamuck<br/>
Violin: Thunderhoof<br/>
Lead Conga: Quake<br/>
Congas: Starscream and Knock Out</p><p>It’s Not Unusual http://tfregenerationone.weebly.com/uploads/6/3/4/4/63446209/its_not_unusual.mp3</p><p>Singer: Nightbeat</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>THE DECEPTICON SHIP – SHOCKWAVE’S THRONE ROOM</p><p>We see SHOCKWAVE sitting on his throne, unveiling his newest weapon: a sound pressure amplification unit. STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF and the Battlechargers are present at the unveiling.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
Behold, Decepticons!!! My sound pressure amplification unit. With this device, we shall finally be able to dominate the world.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>
But how is you gonna make it work???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
Your question is very logical, Thunderhoof. All we need to do is create some musical algorithms and the unit will amplify the sound pressure of the tones, turning them into a massively destructive force.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>
(dubious)<br/>
That’s all nice and sweet, but who do you plan on using to create these musical algorithms???</p><p>Suddenly, KNOCK OUT bursts into the throne room, totally frantic and scared. He hides behind SHOCKWAVE.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>
(scared)<br/>
AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! HELP ME!!! HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!</p><p>Then QUAKE comes in, totally enraged.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(furious, to KNOCK OUT)<br/>
You moronic idiota!!! I’ll mop tha floor with your useless hide!!!!</p><p>But just when QUAKE approaches, the other Decepticons try to control him.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(furious)<br/>
Lemme go, I’ll tear his cabeza apart for messing with my congas!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>
(panicked)<br/>
I just wanted the remote, sheesh!!! All I did was use your conga drums to extend a yardstick so I could reach the remote to watch Our Miss Brooks just one time, and you can't let it go, can you? I'll remember that the next time you want to watch I Love Lucy.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(angry)<br/>
Don't use my congas as tools, they're instruments!!! Got that, hombre?</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
Restrain yourself, Quake. I need you for an important assignment.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(with a “whatever” attitude)<br/>
What now???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
How would you like to have your own musical band???</p><p>QUAKE reacts to SHOCKWAVE’S question with disbelief.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(incredulous)<br/>
Wait, WHA---???!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
(showing QUAKE his amplification unit)<br/>
With this device, we can use music as our weapon. All we need is someone with excellent musical ability, and that is where you come in.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(excited)<br/>
Okay, if that’s so, just lemme bring my congas and we’re off.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>NEW YORK – MIDTOWN MANHATTAN</p><p>We see BUMBLEBEE driving on 42nd Street. Sitting in BUMBLEBEE’S driver seat is LAURA WINSLOW, reporter for G-WIZ news and close friend of the Autobots. Both LAURA and BUMBLEBEE seem to be bored.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>
(itching for action)<br/>
Holy scrap, nothing has happened so far.</p><p>LAURA<br/>
(itching for action)<br/>
Yeah, this is really boring. I WANT ACTION!!!</p><p>Suddenly, BUMBLEBEE sees something up ahead on a stage in Central Park.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>
(somewhat baffled)<br/>
Hey, I didn’t think there was a concert planned for today.</p><p>LAURA<br/>
There’s not supposed to be.<br/>
(shocked, looking at the Park’s stage)<br/>
HOLY MOLY!!! LOOK!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
IT’S QUAKE!!! What’s he doing??? And why are the ‘cons dressed like that???!!!</p><p>We then see QUAKE and the Decepticons (STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF, KNOCK OUT and the Battlechargers) dressed like Cuban musicians.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
Alright, muchachos!!! Time to dance to tha beat!!!</p><p>Suddenly, we hear “BABALÚ” playing. The Decepticons are playing the instruments while QUAKE is singing and playing his conga energetically. Meanwhile, LAURA and BUMBLEBEE are somewhat baffled by this latest occurrence.</p><p>LAURA<br/>
Okay, ‘Bee. I’m gonna record this.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Babalúuuuuuu!!!<br/>
Baaaabalúuuuuuuuu!!!<br/>
Babalúuuuuu, a yea!!!!<br/>
Babalúuuuu, a yea!!!!<br/>
Esta pensando en lo’ velorio’<br/>
Y que le hacemo’ a Babalúuuuu<br/>
Dame Diecisiete vela’, ahahahaha<br/>
Pa’ ponerlo en Cruz<br/>
Y dame un cabo de Tabaco, mañejenye<br/>
Y un jarrito de aguardiente<br/>
Y dame un poco de dinero, mañejenye<br/>
Pa’ que me de la suerte!!!<br/>
Yep, a gozar nena!!!<br/>
En Santiago se baila la conga!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE and LAURA suddenly notice SHOCKWAVE controlling the unit.</p><p>LAURA<br/>
Look!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>
It’s Shockwave!!! But, what’s he doin’ with that strange device???!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Yo quiero pedir<br/>
Que mi negra me quiera<br/>
Que tenga dinero<br/>
Y que no se muera<br/>
Ay yo le quiero pedir<br/>
A Babalú<br/>
Una negra sin duda como tú<br/>
Que no tenga otro negro<br/>
Pa’ que no se muera!!!</p><p>During the brief conga solo, SHOCKWAVE starts activating his amplification unit.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Babalúuuuuuu!!!<br/>
Baaaabalúuuuuuuuu!!!<br/>
Babalúuuuuu, a yea!!!!<br/>
Babalúuuuu, a yea!!!!</p><p>Then, during the instrumental solo, the amplifier starts collecting the sound of the music and a beam is fired from a laser on top of it.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Oh, Babalú, a yea!!!<br/>
Babalú, a yeaaaaaaaaa!!!<br/>
YEAH!!! EH!!! YEAH!!!!</p><p>And then, during the conga finale, the beam hits an abandoned building, which is the target for this test run. The building starts crumbling down while Quake and his band keep singing and playing the congas energetically.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLOLOLOLOLE!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLOLOLOLOLE!!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLEOLEOLEOLE!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLEOLEOLEOLE!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
Va quemando!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!</p><p>Then, when the song ends, BUMBLEBEE and LAURA are shocked by the results of this test run. LAURA is also excited about it.</p><p>LAURA<br/>
(excited)<br/>
BOY!!! WHAT A SCOOP!!!</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>
I better get you back to Channel G-WIZ so you can deliver this special report.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE and LAURA then drive off to the Channel G-WIZ building.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see ARCEE and RODIMUS practicing some dance moves while MINERVA watches their moves carefully. While they’re dancing, we hear DEAN MARTIN’S “Ain’t That a Kick in the Head” playing on the radio.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>
(while dancing)<br/>
This is just like the time we went to that Cybertronian Nightclub.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
(playfully, while dancing)<br/>
Well, I was never a particularly good dancer, was I???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>
(smiling, while dancing)<br/>
Nonsense, you were just as good as you are now.</p><p>RODIMUS and ARCEE keep smiling and having fun while dancing to the music. NIGHTBEAT comes in just when RODIMUS and ARCEE have finished dancing.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
(to ARCEE)<br/>
Whoa, babe. You’re really good.<br/>
(to NIGHTBEAT)<br/>
Something wrong???</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>
You better come see for yourself, ‘cause you won’t believe this one.</p><p>The Autobots then tune in to Channel G-WIZ. We see LAURA on the screen.</p><p>LAURA<br/>
This is Laura Winslow delivering a special news bulletin. Seven Decepticons have been sighted at Central Park using a strange device which can amplify sound pressure. The device has recently destroyed the abandoned Warehouse Building at 40th and Lexington. We’ve also been informed that Decepticon Leader Shockwave is going to address the public now.</p><p>Then, we see SHOCKWAVE on TV, addressing the citizens.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
People of earth. Now you have seen the destructive power I have in my possession. If you do not surrender your planet to me, all your main cities will suffer the same fate as the Warehouse Building and the next test target. Resistance is illogical.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN, sitting in front of the monitor, turns off the TV.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>
What’ll we do now??? With that weapon, Shockwave can scrap anything, even us!!!</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
I know, but we can’t stand back and allow Shockwave to conquer the Earth. We must proceed onwards and face him directly.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>The Autobots are concerned about the location of SHOCKWAVE’S second test run.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>
(worried)<br/>
We’ve got to find that second target fast!!! Shockwave’s already on the move, so we don’t have much time.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>
(thoughtful)<br/>
Hmmm. I think I’ve already found out the second target’s location. Minerva, do you know who fights for law and order here on Earth?</p><p>MINERVA<br/>
(thinking)<br/>
Hmmmm.<br/>
(snapping her fingers)<br/>
The cops!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>
Good girl!!! And where’s Shockwave heading now, Arcee???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>
He’s heading for Portland!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>
Right!!! He wants to destroy the only police station that has Autobot assistance.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
Strongarm!!!!</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
Holy scrap!!! We gotta move fast!!! Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and head for Portland. However, SHOCKWAVE has already arrived and he’s now using QUAKE’S musical ability to take down all the cops in the station. We see INSPECTOR SHAYNE and STRONGARM firing towards the Decepticons. However, QUAKE and his orchestra have just started playing the instrumental solo.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>
TAKE COVER, INSPECTOR!!! I’LL--- YAAAAAIIIIIGGGHHHHH!!!!</p><p>The amplified music beam has hit STRONGARM. Her servos have been damaged. The humans are unaffected by it, but the Autobots can easily be dispatched by its power. SHAYNE keeps firing while QUAKE keeps playing, dancing and singing.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Oh, Babalú, a yea!!!<br/>
Babalú, a yeaaaaaaaaa!!!<br/>
YEAH!!! EH!!! YEAH!!!!</p><p>Then, the conga finale starts, and the music beam hits the Police Station, reducing it to rubble while QUAKE and his orchestra keep playing and singing.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLOLOLOLOLE!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLOLOLOLOLE!!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLEOLEOLEOLE!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OLEOLEOLEOLE!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
Va quemando!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, ET AL<br/>
(singing while playing the conga energetically)<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!</p><p>Then, the song ends, and SHOCKWAVE looks on at the wreckage.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
Excellent work, Decepticons!!! Now let’s go back to the ship to see what the world leaders have to say about all this destruction.</p><p>Just as the Decepticons leave, the Autobots arrive.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>
(with a sad tone)<br/>
We’re too late.</p><p>Suddenly, MINERVA hears a groan. And then she sees STRONGARM lying on the ground.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>
(groaning)<br/>
Uhhnnn… didn’t even… stand a chance…</p><p>MINERVA<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
Strongarm!!! Gee whiz, what happened to you!!!</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>
(groaning)<br/>
Music… too good… Decepticons… must…. Uuuhhh….</p><p>MINERVA<br/>
(to her fellow Autobots)<br/>
She’s suffered a power overload!!! We gotta take her in for repairs!!!</p><p>RODIMUS swiftly transforms into vehicle mode and opens his trailer. SMOKESCREEN and MINERVA gently put STRONGARM inside the trailer.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>
(to RODIMUS)<br/>
I got news for ya. Ol’ one eye wants the world leaders to surrender to him or he’ll start destroying major cities.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
Well, that’s really bad, ‘cause we heard through the radio that the world leaders refuse to surrender to Shockwave, so we’ll have to act fast. Oh, and don’t worry about your building, Inspector. Wheeljack will come by to repair it in a jiffy.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>
Well, that’s good to know, I’ll be waiting.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – REPAIR BAY</p><p>MINERVA has finished repairing STRONGARM.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>
How do ya feel???</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>
Dizzy, but much better than before.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>
Far out!!!</p><p>Suddenly, SHOCKWAVE appears on TELETRAAN-I’S monitor screen.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
People of Earth, since your world leaders refused to surrender to me, I will have to destroy all of your main cities one by one, starting with Washington, D.C.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>
Holy scrap!!!</p><p>Meanwhile, in the briefing room, RODIMUS, ARCEE, NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN have also seen SHOCKWAVE’S transmission.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
Well, ‘bots. Even if it means getting overloaded by that amplifier unit, we’ve got to stop Shockwave from using it against the cities.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT, ARCEE, MINERVA (after finishing with STRONGARM) and SMOKESCREEN at the briefing room. Then, BUMBLEBEE comes in, bringing some strange devices with him.</p><p>BUMBLEBEE<br/>
Well, guys. Here you have Wheeljack’s latest invention. These headsets will prevent you from being overloaded by Shockwave’s killer music.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
Thanks, ‘Bee. These will really come in handy for this mission.<br/>
(to the other Autobots)<br/>
Okay, ‘bots. Let’s roll!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll for the military base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>MILITARY BASE – HANGAR</p><p>We see G.B. BLACKROCK at the Warp Gate controls. Then, the Autobots arrive.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
Mr. Blackrock, we need to get to Washington, D.C. and pronto!!!</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>
Sure thing, Rodimus. Just let me set the coordinates.</p><p>BLACKROCK swiftly sets the coordinates for Washington, D.C.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>
Okay, it’s done.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
Now, ‘bots. Let’s boogie!!!</p><p>The Autobots jump into the Warp Gate and arrive at Washington, D.C. in a matter of seconds.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>
Golly, looks like we arrived here just in time.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>
Yeah, and look who’s comin’ here to scrap the city.</p><p>Then, we see the Decepticon ship landing beside the Washington Monument. We see SHOCKWAVE (carrying the amplifier unit) followed closely by QUAKE, STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF, KNOCK OUT and the Battlechargers coming out of the ship. QUAKE and his orchestra take their positions while SHOCKWAVE stays close to the ship.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>
(excited)<br/>
Yo, look!!! It’s them Autoscraps!!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>
(excited)<br/>
Yeah, time to bust their chops!!!!</p><p>The Autobots then put on their protective headsets while SHOCKWAVE activates his amplification unit to overload the Autobots’ circuits.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
Now to destroy our accursed enemies.</p><p>Then, QUAKE and his orchestra start playing “Babalú”, starting from the middle of the song. However, RODIMUS blasts the amplification unit before SHOCKWAVE can set the music beam to destroy.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>
Oh no, you don’t, Cyclops-face!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>
NO!!!</p><p>Then, RODIMUS jumps on SHOCKWAVE and both opponents start clinch fighting. Then, ARCEE fires her rifle and the blast hits QUAKE in the neck joint, which causes his head to comically spring out of its body. But even without a head QUAKE’S body keeps playing the conga.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(his head flying off)<br/>
AYAYAY!!!!</p><p>QUAKE’S head lands on the ground next to the National Mall, and starts singing while his body keeps playing the conga.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Yo quiero pedir<br/>
Que mi negra me quiera<br/>
Que tenga dinero<br/>
Y que no se muera<br/>
Ay yo le quiero pedir<br/>
A Babalú<br/>
Una negra sin duda como tú<br/>
Que no tenga otro negro<br/>
Pa’ que no se muera!!!</p><p>Then, we see SMOKESCREEN kicking STARSCREAM while doing the Cossack dance. We also see MINERVA kicking and punching KNOCK OUT and THUNDERHOOF while moving gracefully like a ballerina.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Babalúuuuuuu!!!<br/>
Baaaabalúuuuuuuuu!!!<br/>
Babalúuuuuu, a yea!!!!<br/>
Babalúuuuu, a yea!!!!</p><p>Then, QUAKE’S body stops playing for a while and we see NIGHTBEAT doing the Carlton Dance and hitting the Battlechargers while TOM JONES’ “It’s Not Unusual” is playing in the background. NIGHTBEAT then starts singing.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>
(singing)<br/>
It's not unusual to be loved by anyone<br/>
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<br/>
But when I see you hanging about with anyone<br/>
It's not unusual to see me cry<br/>
Oh I wanna die<br/>
It's not unusual to go out at any time<br/>
But when I see you out and about it's such a crime<br/>
If you should ever want to be loved by anyone<br/>
It's not unusual it happens every day, no matter what you say<br/>
You find it happens all the time<br/>
Love will never do what you want it to<br/>
Why can't this crazy love be mine?</p><p>Then, we hear the saxophone solo before NIGHTBEAT keeps singing.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>
(singing)<br/>
It's not unusual to be mad with anyone<br/>
It's not unusual to be sad with anyone<br/>
But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime<br/>
It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you<br/>
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh</p><p>Then, “It’s Not Unusual” ends and QUAKE’S body plays the “Babalú” theme again, starting from where it left off. We then see RODIMUS and ARCEE dancing like they did before, only this time they also hit SHOCKWAVE several times while dancing until he falls to the ground.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Oh, Babalú, a yea!!!<br/>
Babalú, a yeaaaaaaaaa!!!<br/>
YEAH!!! EH!!! YEAH!!!!</p><p>Then, after defeating the Decepticons, the five Autobots start doing the Conga Line dance while QUAKE’S head keeps singing and QUAKE’S body keeps playing the conga.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
OLOLOLOLOLE!!!!!</p><p>AUTOBOTS<br/>
(singing while doing the Conga Line)<br/>
OLOLOLOLOLE!!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
OLEOLEOLEOLE!!!!</p><p>AUTOBOTS<br/>
(singing while doing the Conga Line)<br/>
OLEOLEOLEOLE!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>AUTOBOTS<br/>
(singing while doing the Conga Line)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>AUTOBOTS<br/>
(singing while doing the Conga Line)<br/>
OOOOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>
(singing)<br/>
Va quemando!!!!</p><p>AUTOBOTS<br/>
(singing while doing the Conga Line)<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!<br/>
Va quemando!!!!</p><p>Then, as the theme reaches its end, the Autobots strike a pose while QUAKE’S body finally falls apart.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to my good friend Pete LeBrun, whose use of the Carlton dance in his series of scripts inspired the use of it in here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pop Goes the Screamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream has gained the power of the Underbase and it's up to Arcee to stop him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“Pop Goes the Screamer”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Strongarm - B.J. Ward</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Sky-Byte - Michael Rye<br/>Tank Drone - Dick Gautier<br/>Swindle - Johnny Haymer</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>Sparkplug Witwicky - Christopher Collins<br/>Buster Witwicky - Barry Gordon</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>CYBERTRON – POLYHEX</p><p>We see STARSCREAM in jet mode, heading for a little shop in Polyhex.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(with a scheming tone)<br/>If I find what I’m looking for in this miserable shop, I’ll finally be able to become ruler of the Universe!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM transforms into robot mode and enters the shop. Inside the shop, we see a lot of used junk, spare parts and antique ornaments. We also see a short robot looking at some of the merchandise.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(to the short robot)<br/>Oh, mister… Mister…</p><p>The short robot turns around, with a smile from ear to ear and his big purple eyes wide open.</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(with a jolly attitude)<br/>E-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES???!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM looks to the camera with a very nervous expression.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(nervous, to SWINDLE)<br/>Are… Are you the shopkeeper???</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(smiling, with a jolly attitude)<br/>Well, what do you think I’m doing behind this counter, selling kisses???!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM looks toward the camera again, totally annoyed.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(annoyed)<br/>NOW CUT THAT OUT!!!!<br/>(cooling off)<br/>I was told that you have a map to the location of the Underbase.</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(with a jolly attitude)<br/>E-BINGO!!!! That’ll be 100 Energon Cubes.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(surprised)<br/>WHAT????!!!!! 100 Cubes???!!! What a rip-off!!!</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(defiantly)<br/>Well, you’re not gonna get a map like this anywhere else!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM, more annoyed than he’s ever been before, decides to give in.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(angry)<br/>Oh, alright, here you go, but just you wait ‘till I talk with the Polyhex chief.<br/>(yelling for the chief while heading outside)<br/>Oh, chief!!! Chief!!!</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(off-screen, with a jolly attitude)<br/>E-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES???!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(looking back, baffled)<br/>WHA--???!!!!!</p><p>SWINDLE then puts on a hat that says “CHIEF” in it.</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(with a jolly attitude)<br/>I’m also the city chief, what seems to be the trouble???!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(completely fed up)<br/>OH, FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then gets out of the store, transforms to jet mode and flies off.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Well, that wasn’t a pleasant experience, but at least I got what I wanted.</p><p>STARSCREAM then heads to Earth at top speed.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>EARTH – AUTOBOT BASE</p><p>We see RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT, BUMBLEBEE, WHEELJACK, MINERVA, SMOKESCREEN and DRIFT looking at the monitor for any Decepticon incursions. Then, an alarm rings.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>It’s from the Oregon Police Station.</p><p>Then, STRONGARM appears on the screen.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>What’s up, Strongarm???</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>Well, I just got word from Inspector Shayne that Starscream is heading for the Oregon desert. Don’t know what he’s doing, but I bet it’s bad. I’m going there to apprehend him.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>We’ll send some Autobots to assist you.<br/>(to the Autobots)<br/>Minerva, you will go along with Drift and Bumblebee.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(to DRIFT and BUMBLEBEE, with an upbeat attitude)<br/>C’mon guys, let’s make Rodimus proud.</p><p>MINERVA, BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT transform and roll to help STRONGARM.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>DESERT – AN ABANDONED TEMPLE</p><p>STARSCREAM is walking inside the temple. He then finds what he’s looking for.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>At long last… THE UNDERBASE IS MINE!!!</p><p>We then see STRONGARM, MINERVA, BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT approaching the temple.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>That’s the place. It’ll be quite easy to get the perp if he hasn’t found what he’s looking for.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Then let’s go and stop ‘im!!!</p><p>The Autobots head inside the temple but it’s too late; STARSCREAM is already being engulfed by the Underbase, which will give him all the powers of the Universe as well as the combined knowledge of all Cybertronians.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(engulfed with the power)<br/>Yes!!!! I feel it!!! The Underbase fills me!!!! YES!!! I feel the Universe within me!!! I am… I am a part of the cosmos!!! Its energy flows… flows through me!!!<br/>(scornfully looking at the shocked Autobots with a mocking expression)<br/>Of what consequence are you now!!! This planet, its inhabitants, they are nothing to me!!!<br/>(yelling intensely to the Autobots)<br/>THE UNIVERSE IS POWER!!!! PURE UNSTOPPABLE POWER!!! AND I AM THAT FORCE!!! I AM THAT POWER!!!! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!!!!!<br/>(the Autobots keep aiming their guns at STARSCREAM)<br/>FOOLS!!! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY EQUALS!!! I AM MORE THAN CYBERTRONIAN!!!! MORE THAN LIFE!!! I AM A… GOD!!!!!</p><p>Then, a blinding light engulfs STARSCREAM and he starts growing in size (he’s now the same size as SHOCKWAVE). The Autobots cover their eyes.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(engulfed by the light)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!</p><p>After the light has dissipated, we see that STARSCREAM is now bigger and that the Underbase has now changed its shape from a data storage cube into a crown that STARSCREAM is wearing.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Now… you will… DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM blasts STRONGARM with the power of the Underbase. STRONGARM suffers a deadly overload which briefly makes her act differently and she deactivates instantly, completely drained.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>(getting hit by the Underbase)<br/>YAAAAAAAIIIIIGHHHH!!!!!!!<br/>(getting overloaded)<br/>C’mon, y’all, where’s the party!!!! I wanna PAR-TAY!!!!<br/>I wanna PAR-TEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH---!!!!</p><p>MINERVA, BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT run to help STRONGARM.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(running to STRONGARM’s aid)<br/>Don’t worry Strongarm, we’ll--- YAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM blasts the three Autobots and they deactivate instantly. Then he starts gloating victoriously, but we also see that he has not only gained the knowledge, powers and personalities of various Decepticon rulers, but also those of his recently vanquished foes.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(laughing maniacally)<br/>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!<br/>(like MINERVA)<br/>Golly gee whiz, this is super cool!!!!<br/>(like STRONGARM)<br/>But regulation 59458 says that attacking an officer is punishable by law!!!<br/>(like DRIFT)<br/>Ugh, I hate using guns!!!!<br/>(like BUMBLEBEE)<br/>C’mon, let’s have some fun!!! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!<br/>(with determination)<br/>Now, to face Shockwave!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM flies off to the location of the Decepticon ship. Then, we see that the ship has landed near a waterfall and SHOCKWAVE is making some tests while KNOCK OUT, SKY-BYTE and THUNDERHOOF watch.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>I equipped this device with Autobot energy signatures. Observe.</p><p>The device flies around for a few minutes then gets blasted by some cannons nearby.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>With these cannons that Thunderhoof provided for us, this area will become a death trap for the Autobots.</p><p>STARSCREAM arrives and starts questioning SHOCKWAVE’S authority.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(taunting)<br/>Exactly the sort of plan one of your cowardly stature will concoct, which is why I'm assuming command of the Decepticons!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>I thought you learned your lesson about treachery, Starscream.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(taunting)<br/>This time I'm the teacher. That is, if you've got the courage.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>I suppose amusement is logical for every being.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE transforms into his gun mode and blasts STARSCREAM, who is still floating in midair.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(taunting)<br/>That was amusing... in fact it almost tickled, now try this!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE turns back into robot mode, and starts dodging STARSCREAM’S blasts, then gets hit and knocked off a cliff, onto a landing below. STARSCREAM lands in front of him.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>I will ring out your treacherous hide!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(taunting)<br/>No need for that.</p><p>STARSCREAM fires his Null Ray blaster again repeatedly, knocking Shockwave against the rocks below, and shattering him to pieces, his eye is glowing for a second, and then, it deactivates.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(shocked)<br/>Starscream defeated Shockwave!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(shocked)<br/>EH-OH!!! It can't be!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Unless you want to join our former commander; you will join me in attacking the Autobot base!!! But first I have other matters to attend to. Sky-Byte will command until I return.</p><p>STARSCREAM flies off toward the temple where he found the Underbase.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(to SKY-BYTE)<br/>Well, you’re the boss. What’s your command???</p><p>SKY-BYTE looks down at SHOCKWAVE’S battered body and gives his order.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>Transform and follow me, we will salvage our true leader!!!!</p><p>The Decepticons then prepare to salvage SHOCKWAVE’S parts. Meanwhile, STARSCREAM arrives at the temple and starts talking to himself.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(like SHOCKWAVE)<br/>Why should I have those illogically incompetent fools helping me!!!<br/>(like himself again)<br/>I now have the powers of Strongarm, Shockwave, Minerva, Bumblebee and Drift as well as those of the worst tyrants in Cybertronian history. I’ll take on all of the remaining Autobots myself!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHA!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then flies off towards the Autobot base to take on the remaining Autobots. Meanwhile, RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN are concerned about their friends.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>I’m really worried, guys. Strongarm and the others should have been here by now.</p><p>Suddenly, the computer picks up a transmission and we see STARSCREAM on the monitor.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Greetings, you miserable Autobots!!!</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(shocked)<br/>Starscream!!! What did you do with our teammates???!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(taunting)<br/>Well, you see, I got possession of this crown and when I touched each one of them, they started falling down!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(shocked)<br/>That’s… That’s the Underbase!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(taunting)<br/>Exactly, you miserable detective, and now I’m coming for you!!!</p><p>The transmission ends.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT and SMOKESCREEN are preparing to face off against STARSCREAM.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>I just regret that Arcee isn’t with us; she could be of valuable assistance.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Yeah, I know. But we have no choice, Roddy. We have to face Screamer now.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>He’s comin’ in at top speed.</p><p>Then, we see STARSCREAM heading towards the Autobot base. He starts firing beams from his eyes.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(to STARSCREAM)<br/>Since when do you like to use powers that aren’t your own, Screamer???!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(to RODIMUS)<br/>Since I was possessed by the ancient Decepticon Atillion!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>If you’re really Atillion, then you’d remember the battle where you almost scrapped me.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>I’m not Atillion; I’m Imperion, Grand Admiral of the Ancient Decepticons.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Then you’d remember our battle!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>What battle???!!! I’m Lord Straxus, if I fought you, you would’ve been scrapped.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Oh, then you would remember the time where a young punk kid and his female companion scrapped you!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(like MINERVA)<br/>WHAT ARE YA TALKING ABOUT!!!! I’M MINERVA!!! AUTOBOT NURSE!!! THIS IS GONNA BE SUPER GROOVY!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then blasts the three Autobots and they are instantly deactivated.</p><p>RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT, SMOKESCREEN<br/>(in unison)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHH!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(laughing maniacally)<br/>Heheheheheheh.<br/>(like RODIMUS)<br/>Well, ‘bots. This seems to be the end.<br/>(like NIGHTBEAT)<br/>But we can’t give up now, Roddy!!!<br/>(like SMOKESCREEN)<br/>An ol’ ‘bot like me could use a rest now.<br/>(like a tyrant)<br/>No one can stand in my way; I'll soon be grand ruler of the universe!!! I am Invincitron!!!! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM takes off victoriously and laughs maniacally. Then, we see ARCEE driving along with BUSTER and SPARKPLUG. BUSTER is carrying a strange gadget.</p><p>BUSTER<br/>I just finished this energy pulse protective shield. It can deflect any type of beam.</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>Well, I bet the Autobots will have a good use for it, son.</p><p>SPARKPLUG and BUSTER get out of ARCEE and she transforms to robot mode. And then, when they enter the base, they receive the shock of their lives.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(shocked)<br/>OH NO!!!!<br/>(she heads towards RODIMUS’ body)<br/>RODIMUS!!! What happened???? Answer me!!! Please, don’t leave me!!!</p><p>BUSTER grabs a device and puts it in RODIMUS’ body.</p><p>BUSTER<br/>I don’t get it. He looks like he died, but my lifeforce tracker says he’s still alive.</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>But that’s impossible. I mean, look at these guys. Their sparks are totally extinguished</p><p>BUSTER<br/>I know, dad. But still, the tracker says their sparks are somewhere else.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(with determination)<br/>Wherever they are, I’ll find them and bring my friends back to normal.</p><p>BUSTER gives his prototype energy pulse protective shield to ARCEE.</p><p>BUSTER<br/>(putting the protective shield around ARCEE’S neck)<br/>I got a hunch that you may need this.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Thanks, Buster. I have a feeling I’m gonna need it a lot sooner than I thought I would, wish me luck out there.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>THE ABANDONED TEMPLE – INTERIOR</p><p>STARSCREAM is sitting on a throne in the temple. We see that there’s something bothering him.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(bothered)<br/>Even though I’ve beaten my enemies and drained their life energy, why do I feel so empty???!!! I feel like there’s someone else out there that can stop my plans, but who could I have missed??? Whoever it is, it must be destroyed.</p><p>Meanwhile, we see that ARCEE has arrived at the temple thanks to BUSTER’S lifeforce tracker.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(to herself)<br/>This thing really comes in handy. Now to face whomever stole my friends’ sparks.</p><p>ARCEE enters the temple and is shocked to see STARSCREAM sitting in the throne, looking more imposing than ever.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(shocked, to herself)<br/>Holy scrap!!! What happened to him???</p><p>ARCEE then presses a button on BUSTER’S protective shield and reveals herself to her foe.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Well, lookie who I’ve found hiding in this old rusty temple.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(like RODIMUS)<br/>Ah, Arcee!!! I was waiting for ya, babe.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(baffled)<br/>What did you call me???</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(like NIGHTBEAT)<br/>Roddy called ya babe!!!</p><p>ARCEE immediately figures out what happened.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>So, you didn’t just steal the sparks of my friends, you stole their personalities as well!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>ALONG WITH THEIR POWERS!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM blasts ARCEE with his eye beams, but even though she is hit, BUSTER’S invention prevents her from getting deactivated.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(shocked)<br/>Impossible!!! You should be dead, just like the rest!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(playfully)<br/>Once again, Screamer, you underestimated the power of the human race. This protective shield was created by a human.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(furious)<br/>I’ll tear that shield generator from your neck and then rip out your spark myself!!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(playfully)<br/>Just try and catch me!!!</p><p>ARCEE runs outside the temple and shoots a grapple hook towards the roof and holds the rope. Then, she climbs on a large rock formation nearby.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(thinking)<br/>I saw this in a cartoon that Bumblebee likes to watch. I hope it works well in this case.</p><p>STARSCREAM then comes out of the temple. We see that he’s totally enraged.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(furious)<br/>COME OUT AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE THE MISERABLE PIECE OF AUTOBOT SCRAP YOU ARE!!!!</p><p>Then, ARCEE comes out swinging on the rope like Tarzan and hits STARSCREAM.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(like the character from BUMBLEBEE’S favorite cartoon show)<br/>COWABUNGA DUDE!!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(falling to the ground)<br/>OWWWWWWWWW!!!!</p><p>ARCEE lands nearby and looks at STARSCREAM, who is now even more furious than before.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(enraged)<br/>Your juvenile antics are starting to get on my nerves, PREPARE FOR YOUR EXTERMINATION!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then starts lifting off slowly. Floating through the air with a maniacally demonic smile on his face, he flies toward ARCEE and punches her with such power that he sends her flying a few feet away.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(charging towards ARCEE)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(reacting to the punch)<br/>OWWWWWWWWW!!!!</p><p>While ARCEE is still getting up from the ground, STARSCREAM starts gloating victoriously.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(to ARCEE)<br/>You still refuse to accept my godhood??? Keep your own god. In fact, this might be a good time to pray to him!!!<br/>(lifting off and preparing to charge towards ARCEE again, yelling like a maniac)<br/>FOR I BEHELD MEGATRONUS AS HE FELL FROM HEAVEN!!!! LIKE LIGHTNING!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then charges toward ARCEE again.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(charging towards ARCEE)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!</p><p>ARCEE then proceeds to kick STARSCREAM in the face just when he’s about to punch her. The impact sends STARSCREAM flying out of control towards an antenna.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(kicking STARSCREAM)<br/>HIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAH!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(out of control)<br/>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then crashes on the antenna and an electrical overload hits him. Beams fly out from him and they reach all the deactivated Autobots, reviving them.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(overloaded)<br/>BlrBRLbLRBlbrblrblrrlrbbrlrblr!!!!</p><p>Then, the antenna explodes and the Underbase crown is destroyed with it. STARSCREAM is sent flying off and we hear him doing the “Wilhelm scream”.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(doing the Wilhelm scream)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!</p><p>Then, we see STRONGARM, BUMBLEBEE, MINERVA and DRIFT coming out of the temple.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(dizzy)<br/>Gee whiz, what happened???!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(to MINERVA)<br/>I’ll tell you on the way home. We’ve got to see if the others are okay.</p><p>The Autobots roll for their base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>WATERFALL – THE DECEPTICON SHIP</p><p>We see STARSCREAM limping and complaining while heading towards the ship.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(complaining)<br/>I WAS SO CLOSE!!! That Autobot will pay dearly for ruining my plans!!!! Well, at least I got rid of Shockwave.</p><p>Suddenly, STARSCREAM sees a TANK DRONE coming out of the base followed by a large shadow.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Well, well, look who’s back!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(gulps)</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(to STARSCREAM)<br/>HASTA LA VISTA, BAYBEEEEEH!!!!!</p><p>We then see the ship from afar as we hear STARSCREAM yelling.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(screaming)<br/>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – ARCEE’S ROOM</p><p>We see that RODIMUS and ARCEE are talking.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(playfully)<br/>Well, babe. Seems like you saved us all today.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(playfully)<br/>Well, I may have done that, but I’m more concerned about that date you said we were gonna have tonight.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(smiling)<br/>You’re on, babe!!!</p><p>RODIMUS and ARCEE get out of the room and we see them kissing after they get past ARCEE’S door. Then, the door closes.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Atillion, Imperion and Invincitron were created by my friend Pete. Special thanks to him for allowing me to mention them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sharkspearian Masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an experimental weapon is accidentally fired, the blast turns Sky-Byte into a very refined actor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“Sharkspearian Masterpiece”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Wheeljack - Christopher Collins<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Drift - Pete Renaday<br/>Strongarm - B.J. Ward</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Sky-Byte - Michael Rye<br/>Car Drone - Dick Gautier</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>G.B. Blackrock - Aron Kincaid<br/>Josie Beller - Samantha Newark<br/>Jesse Harrison - Kathy Garver<br/>Inspector Shayne - Lance LeGault</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>BLACKROCK ENTERPRISES WAREHOUSE - INTERIOR</p><p>We see G.B. BLACKROCK along with his secretary and computer programmer JOSIE BELLER unveiling their new invention to the Autobots. RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT, ARCEE, MINERVA, WHEELJACK, DRIFT, SMOKESCREEN and BUMBLEBEE are paying close attention to everything that’s happening.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>Well, Autobots. Here you have the Blackrock X-99 Mind Cannon. My secretary and computer programmer Josie Beller designed this especially for you.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>It’s a neat gadget, Mr. Blackrock. But as always, I feel the need to ask, how does it work???</p><p>JOSIE<br/>(with youthful energy)<br/>Oh, it’s very simple. With a push of this lever, anybody standing in front of the cannon will have his or her personality slightly altered.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(surprised)<br/>Wow!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(surprised)<br/>Gee whiz!!! If this works, then that means we’ll be able to change the ‘cons from warmongering jerks into our best buddies!!!</p><p>JOSIE<br/>Exactly!!! They will still retain their quirks, but they won’t be willing to attack you anymore.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(dubious, to JOSIE)<br/>Although I despise being the one to question your good intentions, Miss Beller, I feel that there’s no honor in changing the personality of any living being, even if those beings happen to be our most hated enemies.</p><p>Suddenly, we see nine shadows sneaking into the warehouse. They seem to have overheard every single word. Then, the Autobots quickly look back and react with shock when one of the shadowy figures speaks. We see that the shadowy figures are the Decepticons (SHOCKWAVE, STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF, KNOCK OUT, TANKOR, SKY-BYTE, QUAKE and the Battlechargers).</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>So, you plan on altering our personalities. That is an illogical procedure. Prepare for your extermination.</p><p>The Decepticons start firing towards the Autobots. RODIMUS engages SHOCKWAVE, ARCEE jumps on STARSCREAM, BUMBLEBEE distracts the Battlechargers, WHEELJACK faces TANKOR, SMOKESCREEN runs toward QUAKE, NIGHTBEAT starts brawling with THUNDERHOOF, MINERVA pursues KNOCK OUT and DRIFT starts fighting with SKY-BYTE.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>You can’t win, Drift. I’m much stronger than you!!!</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>Less talk, more fight.</p><p>DRIFT and SKY-BYTE keep clashing swords while we see that SHOCKWAVE grabs RODIMUS and throws him to the ground. SHOCKWAVE then points his hand cannon towards RODIMUS.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Farewell, Rodimus Prime!!!</p><p>ARCEE kicks STARSCREAM in the face, knocking him unconscious. Then, she jumps on SHOCKWAVE from behind.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Oh no, ya don’t!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(struggling)<br/>URG!!! Get off me, you wretched Autobot!!!</p><p>JOSIE tries to escape, but she accidentally trips and activates the cannon. The cannon’s beam hits SKY-BYTE.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(hit by the blast)<br/>WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!</p><p>After being hit, he transforms into his shark mode and flies off. DRIFT reacts to this change with a baffled expression. SKY-BYTE is not the type of Decepticon to run off from a fight to the finish. We then see RODIMUS charging towards SHOCKWAVE. ARCEE jumps off from SHOCKWAVE’S back just when RODIMUS sends SHOCKWAVE crashing to the ground with a powerful punch to the face.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Decepticons!!! Initiate strategic withdrawal.</p><p>The Battlechargers grab the unconscious STARSCREAM and run off. KNOCK OUT, QUAKE, THUNDERHOOF and TANKOR transform to vehicle mode and follow SHOCKWAVE, who is flying in gun mode.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(to SHOCKWAVE)<br/>But boss, what about Sky-Byte???</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>He can take care of himself, unlike some other illogically incompetent idiots.</p><p>While SHOCKWAVE and his army of idiots run off, the Autobots are talking to JOSIE and BLACKROCK.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Mr. Blackrock, we have to get back to our base to check up on our damage levels.</p><p>BLACKROCK<br/>I understand, Rodimus.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(to the Autobots)<br/>Okay, ‘bots. Let’s roll for home!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll to their home base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>WATERFALL – DECEPTICON SHIP</p><p>Inside the ship, we see STARSCREAM lying on a repair bed in KNOCK OUT’S repair bay.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(impatient, to KNOCK OUT)<br/>How much longer will these repairs take???!!! WORK FASTER, YA NARCISSISTIC NINCOMPOOP!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Please, Screamy. You’ve got to understand that this is a delicate procedure.</p><p>While KNOCK OUT is talking however, STARSCREAM’S repair bed starts rolling off because of a broken hitch.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(continued)<br/>It requires a lot of precision and care as well as…<br/>(notices that STARSCREAM has vanished)<br/>Uh, Screamer???</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(rolling off the ship)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII----!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT hears the scream and he has a comical shocked expression on his face. He then peeks out through his door and sees STARSCREAM heading towards the waterfall.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(yelling to THUNDERHOOF and packing some suitcases)<br/>Hey, TH!!! If Shockwave asks for me tell him that I took a very, very long vacation.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(rolling towards the waterfall)<br/>KNOCK OUT!!! I’LL RIP OUT YOUR COGS FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM falls down the waterfall.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – MINERVA’S REPAIR BAY</p><p>All the Autobots have checked their damage levels, so now, MINERVA has a little bit of R&amp;R. We see that she’s reading Othello. Then she stops for a while and she has a very thoughtful expression on her face.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(thoughtful)<br/>Golly, I never thought that ol’ childish jester Starscream was in a book. This Iago guy is exactly like him.</p><p>Suddenly, she receives a transmission from BUSTER’S girlfriend JESSE.</p><p>JESSE<br/>Yo, Minerva.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(grabbing her transmitter)<br/>Oh. What’s up Jesse???</p><p>JESSE<br/>Ya won’t believe this, but Buster and I went to this play, and guess who the leading man was?</p><p>MINERVA then walks out of her repair bay, bursting out in laughter. Then NIGHTBEAT, WHEELJACK, RODIMUS, ARCEE, DRIFT and SMOKESCREEN look at her with baffled expressions.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(laughing)<br/>Ohohohohoho!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU GUYS AIN’T GONNA BELIEVE THIS!!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(concerned)<br/>You alright, Minerva???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(trying to contain her laughter)<br/>Just take a look at this!!!</p><p>Then, she presses a button and an image pops up on the screen. We see it says “HAMLET” and it has SKY-BYTE in the title role. Then, the Autobots burst out laughing.</p><p>RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT, DRIFT, ARCEE, WHEELJACK, SMOKESCREEN<br/>(in unison, laughing)<br/>PFFFFTT--- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(still trying to contain her laughter)<br/>Holy scrap!!! Of all the wacky things that have happened here, this is one of the wackiest.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(laughing)<br/>It’s right up there along with Quake trying to take over the world with music!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(laughing intensely)<br/>HAHAHAHA!!! Holy scrap!!! I can’t stop laughing!!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(trying to contain her laughter)<br/>Yeah!!! But despite the fact that this is pretty amusing, we’ve got to figure out what is on Sky-Byte’s mind.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(finally managing to get his wind back)<br/>Yeah, I dunno why, but I think he might have been hit by Blackrock’s experimental cannon.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Well, if that’s the case, then the ‘cons must have already figured that out by now.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Exactly. We should split up. Drift, Minerva, Smokescreen: you’re coming with me to the Portland Theater. Arcee, Nightbeat, Wheeljack: you’ll go to Blackrock Enterprises to protect the cannon. Okay, ‘bots. Roll out!!!</p><p>The Autobot teams roll out and head for their respective destinations.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>WATERFALL – THE DECEPTICON SHIP</p><p>We see SHOCKWAVE talking to a CAR DRONE.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Sky-Byte’s prolonged absence is illogical. He should have been here by now.</p><p>CAR DRONE<br/>(like JCVD)<br/>But boss, what EHF they shot HAHM with that Mind Cannon???!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Your hypothesis is… logical. That is the only possible explanation for Sky-Byte’s absence.<br/>(talking through the intercom)<br/>Attention, Decepticons. Meet me at the briefing room at once.</p><p>The Battlechargers, THUNDERHOOF, TANKOR and QUAKE arrive at the briefing room. However, SHOCKWAVE immediately notices that there are people missing in the ranks.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Wait a nanoklik, where are Starscream and Knock Out???!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>EY-YO, boss. Medibot told me he wus gonna go on vacation. Dunno wha’ happened with ol’ screamin’ beauty, though.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Well, no matter. We can handle the Autobots ourselves.<br/>(taking a signal tracker from his storage chamber)<br/>According to this Decepticon life signal tracker, Sky-Byte is at a theater in Portland. We have no time to waste; we must take Blackrock’s mind altering device and restore Sky-Byte. I still have plans for him.</p><p>Then, the Decepticons transform and advance to their destination. However, we hear someone screaming from the water below.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(crying and whining like a child with a tantrum)<br/>NOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I wanna have fun too!!!! I’m down here!!! PLEASE GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>PORTLAND – HIGHWAY</p><p>We see RODIMUS, MINERVA, SMOKESCREEN and DRIFT driving down the highway. They seem somewhat surprised and baffled by all the posters featuring SKY-BYTE as HAMLET.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(surprised)<br/>Gee whiz, this shark is becoming a sensation here in Portland.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(surprised)<br/>Yeah, I just heard over the radio that his performance is pretty amazing and that he’s been highly acclaimed by many critics.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>It really doesn’t surprise me that much. Sky-Byte has always been more of an actor than a writer.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>You’ve got a point there. Oh, look. We’re almost there.</p><p>The Autobots head for the theater and they park at the entrance. Now, they wait for the Decepticons to appear.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>THE THEATER – PARKING SPOT</p><p>JESSE comes out of the theater with BUSTER.</p><p>JESSE<br/>Okay, Rodimus. Where’s the camera gizmo???</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Minerva has it. Take it and show us what’s happening in there.</p><p>BUSTER opens MINERVA’S car door and takes the camera from under the seat. Then, both JESSE and BUSTER head back into the theater and start filming SKY-BYTE’S performance for the Autobots.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(acting as HAMLET)<br/>O, which this too solid flesh would melt, thaw and resolve itself into a dew! Or that the Everlasting had not fix'd his canon 'gainst self-slaughter! O God! God! How weary, stale, flat and unprofitable seem to me all the uses of this world! Fie on't! Ah fie! 'Tis an unweeded garden, that grows to seed; things rank and gross in nature, possess it merely. That it should come to this! But two months dead: nay, not so much, not two: So excellent a king; that was, to this, Hyperion to a satyr; so loving to my mother that he might not beteem the winds of heaven visit her face too roughly. Heaven and earth! Must I remember? Why, she would hang on him, as if increase of appetite had grown by what it fed on: and yet, within a month – Let me not think on't – Frailty, thy name is woman! – A little month, or ere those shoes were old with which she follow'd my poor father's body, like Niobe, all tears – why she, even she – O, God! A beast, that wants discourse of reason, would have mourn'd longer--married with my uncle, my father's brother, but no more like my father than I to Hercules: within a month: Ere yet the salt of most unrighteous tears had left the flushing in her galled eyes, she married. O, most wicked speed, to post with such dexterity to incestuous sheets! It is not nor it cannot come to good: but break, my heart; for I must hold my tongue.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(surprised)<br/>Golly gee whiz!!! He really is as good as the critics say!!!<br/>(giggling and blushing with excitement)<br/>He literally makes me swoon!!!</p><p>MINERVA then deactivates in vehicle mode.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(to RODIMUS)<br/>Please don’t tell me she fainted again.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Well, ya can’t check on the exuberance of youth, Smokescreen. Besides, she’ll snap out of it.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>BLACKROCK ENTERPRISES WAREHOUSE – INTERIOR</p><p>We see JOSIE along with ARCEE, NIGHTBEAT and WHEELJACK.</p><p>JOSIE<br/>So you mean to say that one of the ‘cons got hit by the cannon???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Yeah, and I bet the Decepticons will want to get the cannon in order to—YAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIGHHHHHH!!!!!</p><p>A powerful Plasma blast blows ARCEE’S knee joint off. We see that she’s in extreme pain, and then, we see THUNDERHOOF strutting into the warehouse with his smoking Plasma Lupara.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(to ARCEE)<br/>I made ya’ a generous offer to be part of my funhouses, but since you refused, Mr. Lupara got really, really angry.</p><p>Suddenly, QUAKE comes in and blasts NIGHTBEAT and WHEELJACK. The two Autobots instantly fall to the ground, taken by surprise. QUAKE grabs the cannon. JOSIE sounds the alarm and QUAKE and THUNDERHOOF react in shock.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(to QUAKE)<br/>C’mon, let’s split!!! The cops is gonna be here any minute!!!</p><p>QUAKE and THUNDERHOOF transform and roll out of the warehouse at top speed. Just when the Decepticons have left, the Oregon Police has arrived along with STRONGARM and BUMBLEBEE. Inspector WILLIAM J. SHAYNE comes out of STRONGARM and starts addressing the force.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>Okay, men. Search the warehouse, I’ll check on the wounded.</p><p>SHAYNE then enters the warehouse along with STRONGARM and BUMBLEBEE. They are shocked to see NIGHTBEAT and WHEELJACK unconscious on the ground and ARCEE grunting in pain due to the damage inflicted by THUNDERHOOF’S Lupara blast.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>(looking at ARCEE’S wound)<br/>Christ!!! Her knee is completely wrecked!!!</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>Only Thunderhoof’s Plasma Lupara is capable of inflicting such damage.<br/>(to ARCEE, with a gentle tone)<br/>Arcee, can you stand up???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(in pain)<br/>No, I can’t. It hurts so much!!!</p><p>JOSIE<br/>Oh no, this is all my fault, if I hadn’t created that cannon, none of this would have happened!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(struggling, but with a warm tone)<br/>You shouldn’t blame yourself for this, Josie.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>(to SHAYNE)<br/>Inspector, bring your special Emergency truck. We need to get our friends into the repair bay. Minerva is gonna be shocked when she learns that she’ll have to repair these guys.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>(talking through a communicator)<br/>Burke, bring in the truck.</p><p>Then, Police Officer ERIC BURKE drives a truck, specially designed to carry wounded Autobots into the repair bay. STRONGARM and BUMBLEBEE take three stretchers out of the trailer and put ARCEE, NIGHTBEAT and WHEELJACK on them and carry them into the trailer. The two Autobots get in the trailer in order to take care of their friends. BURKE then drives off and heads for the Autobot Base.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE THEATER – PARKING SPOT</p><p>RODIMUS, DRIFT, MINERVA and SMOKESCREEN are watching SKY-BYTE’s performance through the camera unit while waiting for the other Decepticons to make their move.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Well, I must say that Sky-Byte is actually really impressive so far.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Yeah, I never thought he’d be this good. However, I still have a bad feeling about all this.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>THE THEATER – PARKING SPOT</p><p>We see that the Autobots are still waiting for the Decepticons. Suddenly, the Decepticons appear and the Autobots immediately transform into robot mode.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>It’s the ‘cons!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(excited)<br/>C’mon guys!!! Let’s teach ‘em a short, sharp lesson!!!<br/>(embarrassed by her remark)<br/>Gee whiz, why do I always get the corny one liner???!!!</p><p>Then, THUNDERHOOF draws his Plasma Lupara and blasts RODIMUS in the shoulder.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(in extreme pain)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>You and your gal at the warehouse made Mr. Lupara angry, Rodimus. And because of that, you is gonna pay!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN then tackles THUNDERHOOF. The Decepticon crime boss falls to the ground.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(falling to the ground)<br/>EH-OH!!!!!!!!</p><p>QUAKE approaches DRIFT. The Autobot Martial artist stands still and then, just when QUAKE gets close to him, DRIFT slices QUAKE’S body to ribbons, but his head is still intact and his face has a comical surprised expression. We see that SHOCKWAVE has entered the theater and he blasts SKY-BYTE with the mind cannon.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(playing HAMLET)<br/>O, I die, Horatio; the potent poison quite o'er-crows my spirit: I cannot live to hear the news from England; but I do prophesy the election lights on Fortinbras: he has my dying voice; so tell him, with the occurrents, more and less, which have solicited. The rest is silence.<br/>(getting hit by the cannon’s beam)<br/>YEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!<br/>(totally dazed and confused)<br/>What happened??? Last I remember I was battling Drift and then…<br/>(looking at the audience)<br/>Wait, what are all these humans doing here???!!!<br/>(looking at his clothes)<br/>And where did this come from???<br/>(then he sees a poster of himself, and starts yelling like a girl)<br/>EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!! My dream has finally come true!!! I’m finally playing Hamlet!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>(interrupting SKY-BYTE)<br/>Silence, you illogical “no talent” bozo!!! The Autobots are outside!!!</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>So, the Autobots plan to ruin my debut, eh???!!! Well, I’ll fix that!!!!</p><p>SKY-BYTE then bursts out of the theater roof and starts addressing the Autobots.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(enraged)<br/>You Autobots will pay dearly for ruining my performance!!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(scared)<br/>I liked him better when he was pretending to be Laurence Olivier.</p><p>Suddenly, SKY-BYTE hears a familiar voice.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>Leave them alone. I’m the one you want.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>Ahhhh, Drift!!! I had forgotten that we had a fight to finish.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>Ready when you are.</p><p>Then, DRIFT and SKY-BYTE bow their heads like honorable warriors and start fighting. DRIFT’S sword clashes with SKY-BYTE’S claw hand. Meanwhile, MINERVA is taking care of RODIMUS.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Okay, Rodimus. Don’t move your arm.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(in pain)<br/>I can’t feel my shoulder!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>I’m working on it.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(struggling)<br/>If ol’ deerface harmed Arcee, I’ll make him pay!!!</p><p>Meanwhile, DRIFT and SKY-BYTE keep clashing their weapons together. DRIFT then kicks SKY-BYTE and sends him flying off.</p><p>SKY-BYTE<br/>(landing on a wall)<br/>OOOOF!!!!</p><p>Then, SHOCKWAVE comes in and grabs the unconscious SKY-BYTE by the shark fin sticking out of his head.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>You incompetent fool. Now we’ll have to get back to base.<br/>(to the other Decepticons)<br/>Decepticons, initiate strategic withdrawal!!!</p><p>The Battlechargers, THUNDERHOOF and TANKOR transform into vehicle mode and drive off at top speed, while QUAKE’S head follows them, bouncing across the road.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>Well, I guess that’s that.</p><p>DRIFT then goes to check in on the rest.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(to his teammates)<br/>Are you alright???</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Yup, we’re alright. Rodimus got injured, but Minerva has managed to repair him a little bit.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(to MINERVA)<br/>How long do I have to keep this bandage on???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Well, you’ll have to leave it on for a week.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Then I’ll have to get used to it.<br/>(to all the Autobots)<br/>Okay, ‘bots. Time to get back home. Our friends may need repairs.</p><p>MINERVA, SMOKESCREEN and DRIFT transform into vehicle mode, while RODIMUS gets on his battle platform. Then, they head for home.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to Pete for letting me use his Eric Burke character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Motherly Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arcee tells Minerva the story of how she and Hot Rod first met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“Motherly Warmth”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Hot Rod (young) - Ronnie Schell<br/>Arcee (young) - Danica McKellar</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.<br/>Straxus - Shepard Menken<br/>Tarantulas - Andre Stojka<br/>Car Drone - Dick Gautier<br/>Jet Drone - Ronnie Schell<br/>Tank Drone - Michael Rye</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – MINERVA’S REPAIR BAY</p><p>MINERVA is patching up NIGHTBEAT, who was damaged during the previous battle. Meanwhile, ARCEE and RODIMUS are having a little chat.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(with a warm tone)<br/>How’s your shoulder joint???</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Well, it’s seen better days. How’s your knee???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Feels a little bit better, but I still can’t walk.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(with a warm tone)<br/>I’m so sorry to hear that. I wish I could stay by your side, but I have to get going. I’ve got a strategy meeting with the others.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(smiling)<br/>I understand.</p><p>RODIMUS kisses ARCEE in the forehead and leaves. Then, ARCEE looks at MINERVA and NIGHTBEAT.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Well, it’s done.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Thanks, kid. I owe ya one.</p><p>There is a brief moment of silence until MINERVA and NIGHTBEAT start talking.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT, MINERVA<br/>(in unison, nervously)<br/>Listen, I—</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Oh, sorry. You go first.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Oh, no. You go first.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(somewhat nervous)<br/>Well, to be honest I forgot what I was about to say.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(smiling nervously)<br/>Oh, what a coincidence, me too.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Oh, okay. Then I’ll talk to ya as soon as I remember what I was gonna say.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(nervously)<br/>Sure thing.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT walks out of the repair bay. MINERVA’S nervous smile turns into a frown of frustration. ARCEE has seen the whole thing, and she feels sympathy towards MINERVA. MINERVA then decides to forget about this awkward exchange and goes to check in on ARCEE.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Okay, Arcee. Your knee has been fixed. Now you'll have to rest for a while.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(smiling)<br/>Oh, well. At least I have a young, energetic lady here to keep me company.</p><p>MINERVA smiles at this compliment and asks a question.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(to ARCEE)<br/>Say, Arcee, I'm kinda curious. How and when did you meet Hot Rod???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(thinking back in vivid memory)<br/>Well, it was a long time ago. You remember Iacon, right???</p><p>We fade in to a flashback scene. We see that the city is filled with corpses. However, a little girl robot struggles to climb through the deceased.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(VO)<br/>My mentor Springer and I went to battle in that horrid Massacre. Springer was killed right in front of me. All the 'bots and 'cons had scrapped each other. I was the only one who survived, but I was already giving up hope and my damage levels were critical. However, someone was racing along the desert and looked over the carnage.</p><p>We see HOT ROD arriving in car mode and transforming into robot mode. He looks and sounds much younger than he did before he became RODIMUS.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(shocked)<br/>Holy scrap!!!</p><p>HOT ROD walks slowly through the bodies, looking more and more forlorn as he sees each one of them, but then he hears someone groaning. It's ARCEE. We see that her voice also sounds much higher back then.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(groaning)<br/>Uuuuhhhh... help... can't... walk...</p><p>HOT ROD goes to see who groaned for help, and finds ARCEE bleeding oil through her chest. He looks shocked. However, HOT ROD and ARCEE are not alone in this dead city. We see a creepy creature experimenting on the deceased body of Autobot INFERNO. His name is TARANTULAS, and he’s LORD STRAXUS’ chief scientist. He then transforms into a spider, takes INFERNO’S body and crawls through a small hill. He sees the young neutral boy approaching the Autobot girl.</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>So, an Autobot lives!!! Her spark will be perfect for my new bride!!!! Hehehehe!!! Gwahahahaha!!!</p><p>TARANTULAS hides INFERNO’S body and proceeds to jump on HOT ROD just as he heads toward ARCEE. The Decepticon scientist sticks his spider legs on HOT ROD’S back.</p><p> </p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>Surprise!!!</p><p>HOT ROD then spins in circles, and TARANTULAS falls off.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Sorry, bug-bot. But I don't have time to play with you.</p><p>HOT ROD continues walking toward ARCEE, but then, TARANTULAS blocks the way.</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>Oh, but I'm afraid I insist.<br/>(taunting HOT ROD)<br/>Let's see if you're just as tasty the second time</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(baffled)<br/>What are you talking about?</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>(taunting HOT ROD)<br/>You and your teammates were quite delicious, but I'm such a bad liar, soooooo...</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(disgusted)<br/>You're insane</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>So they say… BRLBRBLBRBRLRLRLBLERGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!</p><p>Then, ARCEE limply reaches for a gun and blasts TARANTULAS from behind. He falls to the ground, but then he loads a miniature device resembling a fly into his launcher and shoots it at HOT ROD’S back, it’s a tracking device. TARANTULAS escapes soon afterwards. Without noticing that there’s a tracking device on his back, the neutral boy then looks at ARCEE and feels saddened over her current state.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(thinking while looking at ARCEE)<br/>Holy scrap. What's a beautiful girl like her doing in this horrible place filled with death and destruction? Better take her to a safe place.</p><p>Hot Rod then grabs Arcee and carries her to his shack in the desert. In the meantime, TARANTULAS transforms to robot mode and grabs INFERNO’S corpse and takes it to his lab at Darkmount.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE CYBERTRONIAN DESERT – HOT ROD’S SHACK</p><p>We see ARCEE sleeping peacefully on a bed. Then, she slowly wakes up. She looks around and sees that there’s some furniture around the shack. She also sees some weapons mounted on the wall, along with some hunting medals and a hunting hat made out of the skin and the tail of a turbofox. She also notices that she has a bandage on her chest.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(astonished)<br/>Wow!!!</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(from the small kitchen room)<br/>I was wondering when you were gonna wake up.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(surprised)<br/>Oh!!! I thought I was alone.</p><p>HOT ROD then comes out of his small kitchen and he’s bringing a cup of Energon tea to ARCEE.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>You’ve been unconscious for two solar cycles. I decided to tend to your wounds while you were having nightmares.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Nightmares???</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>You were mumbling and moaning like crazy while I was repairing you. Of course, it’s understandable after being in the middle of a battle.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Battle??? Was I the only one who survived???</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>There was a creepy bug who was trying to hold me back, but other than that… Yup, you could say you were the only survivor.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(sad)<br/>Then that means Springer’s dead.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Say, who is this Springer??? You seemed to mention his name a lot while you were mumbling.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>He was my friend. When my parents were killed by ‘cons, Springer raised me and taught me a lot about life. He was almost like a father to me.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(feeling sad for ARCEE)<br/>Whoa, that’s deep. I’m so sorry.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Oh, don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault.<br/>(deciding to change the subject)<br/>Say, now that I’ve told my story, why don’t you tell me yours?</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Well, I come from Simfur. Y’know Simfur??? That’s probably the toughest city in all of Cybertron. I can say that ‘cause I grew up my whole life there. I lived in the Simfur orphanage, I didn’t have a family, and I went to the Simfur Academy, which was just as tough as the city. I remember one kid who got kicked out of class for picking his nose with an Energon power tool.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(laughing)<br/>Hahahahahaha, that’s funny.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(smiling)<br/>Yeah, I know, but it’s true. Of course I wasn’t one of the tougher guys. I was more of a loner. In fact, when I used to play Cyber Basketball, I used to play “none on one”. That really bothered me, but despite that, I was awarded a lot in hunting class.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>You mean those medals hanging there???</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Yup. But still, I didn’t really like living in Simfur, so I decided to run away from it all. I just didn’t want to keep going through that for all my life. The war also helped with that decision. I just didn’t want to be involved with any of it.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>You don’t like war, do you???</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Nah, I prefer to be here in the Cybertronian desert hunting for turbofoxes. Plus, conflict leads to even more conflict.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Well, you might be surprised, but I don’t like war either. I joined the Autobots because they care about protecting others instead of conquering and warmongering. Great Optimus Prime once said that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and that it’s our duty to fight for freedom.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>That sounds pretty cool. Well, I wish I could be part of the team, but I don’t think I’ll ever be accepted as one of your kind, especially after running away.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Nonsense, I know that the Autobots will accept you. After all, you saved my life, and that is why I think they’ll—</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(hushing ARCEE)<br/>Shhh, cool it, cool it!!!</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>What is it???</p><p>The young robots hear the sound of engines approaching and then, HOT ROD goes to see what is going on outside. He sees an entire battalion of Vehicons approaching his shack.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(desperate)<br/>They somehow tracked us down!!!</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(desperate)<br/>What can we do???</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>We only have one choice: fight to the death!!!</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>I can do that.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>By the way, I never got your name.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Oh, I’m Arcee. And you are???</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Hot Rod. It’ll be a pleasure to fight by your side.</p><p>HOT ROD and ARCEE then proceed to take some weapons. HOT ROD picks his photon eliminator and one of his hunting rifles, while ARCEE draws a crossbow and picks one of HOT ROD’S hunting shotguns. They come out of the shack and start blasting the Vehicon army. Even though they manage to destroy some drones, they are quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of Vehicons approaching. However, the young robots don’t give up so easily and a fist fight ensues right before the drones finally manage to capture HOT ROD and ARCEE.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(being grabbed by a TANK DRONE)<br/>Lemme go, ya brute!!!</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(being grabbed by another TANK DRONE)<br/>Wow, granny. What strong arms you have!!!</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD)<br/>All the BETTAH to crush you, my child!!!</p><p>CAR DRONE<br/>(like JCVD, to the TANK DRONES)<br/>TEHK them to Lord Straxus. We have some demolition WEHRK to do.</p><p>The TANK DRONES take HOT ROD and ARCEE toward the fortress of Darkmount, located in POLYHEX. The CAR DRONES and JET DRONES stay in the desert and proceed to destroy HOT ROD’S home. HOT ROD and ARCEE look back with horror as the Vehicons destroy the shack.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – MINERVA’S REPAIR BAY</p><p>We see MINERVA looking very intrigued after listening to the first part of ARCEE’S story.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Golly, that must have been pretty scary!!! What happened next???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(continuing with her story)<br/>Well, it was something like this.</p><p>We fade in to the flashback scene. We see HOT ROD and ARCEE with their hands tied behind their backs. They’re being escorted by the TANK DRONES. Then, they finally arrive at the dark fortress of Darkmount. We see that there are two Decepticons guarding the entrance. They are KNOCK OUT and QUAKE!!! They look almost the same as they do in the present. However, QUAKE seems to have a slick haircut with sideburns, similar to that of ELVIS PRESLEY, while KNOCK OUT sports an afro. ARCEE looks at KNOCK OUT and seems to be shocked.</p><p>TANK DRONE<br/>(like AHNOLD, to QUAKE and KNOCK OUT)<br/>We HAHV some PRAHSENTS for Lord Straxus!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Okay, compas. You may come in.</p><p>The TANK DRONES get inside the castle. KNOCK OUT manages to get a glimpse of the prisoners, and he seems to be shocked after he notices ARCEE.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(to KNOCK OUT)<br/>Say, what’s wrong??? You look like you’ve seen a fantasma!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(shocked)<br/>Did you see that pink girl the Tank Drones are escorting????</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Yeah, why???</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(with a comical expression, just as QUAKE is drinking some Energon beer)<br/>Because that’s my sister’s best friend!!!</p><p>QUAKE does a spit take after hearing the shocking news.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(totally freaked out)<br/>WHAAAA-????!!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Shhh, quiet. They’ll hear you!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>If Lucy finds out that we allowed one of her friends to be scrapped, she’ll scrap us!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(smirking)<br/>Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.</p><p>We then see HOT ROD and ARCEE being escorted to the throne room. Then, we see an imposing robot sitting on the throne. He is LORD STRAXUS. At his side, we see TARANTULAS rubbing his hands. HOT ROD notices TARANTULAS and immediately remembers him.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(shocked)<br/>YOU!!!! So you were the one who tracked us down!!!</p><p>TARANTULAS then approaches HOT ROD and takes off the tracking device from the young Autobot’s back.</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>(showing the tracking device to HOT ROD)<br/>And it was pretty easy!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(angry)<br/>Why you rotten--!!!</p><p>Suddenly, a menacing voice fills the room with dread, and everyone reacts to its order.</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(with an authoritative sound)<br/>ENOUGH!!!!</p><p>Everyone remains silent while STRAXUS looks at the young Autobots.</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(to HOT ROD and ARCEE, with a ruthless tone)<br/>You two youngsters made a big mistake by trying to escape from us. Megatron has decreed that any Autobot that survives the Iacon Massacre should be sent to my fortress and thrown into the Smelting Pool. And you, young girl, you and your young friend have defied Megatron’s order, and by doing so you have defied me!!!</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(trying to reason with STRAXUS)<br/>Please, Lord Straxus. I was the one who survived the massacre, so you can dispose of me in any way you want, but I beg you, let my friend go. He’s not involved in this conflict, so please, have mercy with him!!!</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(with a ruthless tone)<br/>Mercy is not dispensed here, foolish child!!! ONLY DEATH!!! Take them away!!!</p><p>The TANK DRONES take HOT ROD and ARCEE to their cells. After being locked up for some time, they start talking for a little while.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Say, thanks for trying to save me, although now, I think I’d prefer to be executed in the Smelting Pool with you over my freedom.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Yeah, well, sorry if it didn’t help much.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Nah, it’s okay. Besides, if I had been spared, I would have felt pretty guilty about leaving you behind and besides, I wouldn’t have a home to go back to.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>Yeah, I’m real sorry about your shack.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Oh, don’t worry, that’s life.</p><p>Suddenly, we see KNOCK OUT and QUAKE approaching the JET DRONE guard. They’re wearing fake moustaches.</p><p>JET DRONE<br/>(like Christopher Lambert)<br/>Halt!!! Who goes THEAR!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(with an Italian accent)<br/>Well, it’s-a us, the Uraya Pizza Company!!! We came-a to see if you would-a like one of our delicious Cybertronian Lasagnas!!!</p><p>JET DRONE<br/>(like Christopher Lambert)<br/>Oh, goody!!!</p><p>Then, the JET DRONE eats the Lasagna and walks off. However, he suddenly faints.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(smirking)<br/>Heheheheheh, that’s the beauty of sleeping liquid.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(taking the keys from the JET DRONE)<br/>I got the llaves, Knock Out.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Well done!!! Now it’s time to free those kids!!!</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – MINERVA’S REPAIR BAY</p><p>MINERVA is genuinely interested to know more about ARCEE’S past.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>So Knock Out and Quake released you???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Yes, but they didn’t want anyone to know, ‘cause if Straxus found out, he would throw them into the Smelting Pool. Besides they were only doing it to save their own hides. But anyway, returning to the story…</p><p>We fade in to the flashback scene. We see ARCEE and HOT ROD running through a corridor. They’re being pursued by STRAXUS, who is in flying tank mode.</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(furious, to HOT ROD and ARCEE)<br/>You have defied me again!!! And for that you will pay with your lives!!! I will collect the fee PERSONALLY!!!!</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>(taunting STRAXUS)<br/>Yo, big blue!!!!! Less talking, more chasing!!!</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(furious, while charging his cannon)<br/>YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!!!!!!</p><p>STRAXUS fires his cannon and sends both HOT ROD and ARCEE flying off. HOT ROD hits his head on the wall and is knocked unconscious. ARCEE gets up and sees STRAXUS (now in robot mode) approaching HOT ROD.</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(with a menacing tone)<br/>Now, to end your miserable existence!!!</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(jumping on STRAXUS)<br/>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(struggling)<br/>AGH!!! Get off me, you wretched girl!!!</p><p>ARCEE jumps off of STRAXUS’ back.</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(to ARCEE)<br/>Oh, I’m going to enjoy killing you so much!!!</p><p>ARCEE then jumps and kicks STRAXUS in the face while in mid-air.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>That’s for trying to kill Hot Rod.</p><p>Then, she kicks him in the gut.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>That’s for trying to kill me. And this… is for being a total jerk!!!</p><p>ARCEE then tackles STRAXUS. The powerful Decepticon falls into the ground. Then, STRAXUS gets up from the floor, consumed with rage.</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(furious, to ARCEE)<br/>I’LL RIP OUT YOUR COGS FOR THIS!!!!</p><p>STRAXUS then takes his axe and charges toward ARCEE. Meanwhile, we see TARANTULAS coming out of his lab, giggling silently.</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>Heheheheheheh, now that I have rebuilt the dead Autobot’s body, I can get rid of Straxus and take his equipment to my lair.</p><p>TARANTULAS then sees STRAXUS fighting ARCEE on the bridge above the Smelting Pool.</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>Ahhhh, I know how to get rid of my “commander”. Hehehehehehehehe!!!!</p><p>TARANTULAS then fires a missile from his launcher. The missile hits the bridge and STRAXUS falls into his own Smelting Pool.</p><p>STRAXUS<br/>(falling after the bridge gets blasted)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!</p><p>ARCEE grabs onto a tube near the corridor. HOT ROD wakes up and sees ARCEE’S hand coming out from below. He rushes toward her and grabs her.</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>I GOT YA!!!!</p><p>HOT ROD proceeds to pull ARCEE up and out of danger.</p><p>YOUNG ARCEE<br/>(relieved)<br/>Phew, thanks!!!</p><p>YOUNG HOT ROD<br/>Oh, it was nothing.</p><p>Then, they both smile at each other and hug. Meanwhile, TARANTULAS is taking INFERNO’S recently reconstructed body and starts cackling.</p><p>TARANTULAS<br/>Until the next time, young punks!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!</p><p>He then proceeds to jump onto a dimensional mat which leads into his secret lair. After the maniacal scientist jumps into the mat, it closes.</p><p>We then fade back to the present.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>And after we escaped, once Optimus Prime heard about how courageous Hot Rod was, he immediately added him to the team.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Golly, that’s a really nice story, but what happened to that spider creep???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Well, I don’t know. We never heard from him again.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Oh, I see.<br/>(somewhat nervous)<br/>Um, Arcee???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Yes, Minerva???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(nervous)<br/>I wanted to ask you if… well… Could you give me tips on how to score with Nightbeat???</p><p>MINERVA then immediately covers her mouth, but Arcee smiles warmly at her.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(warmly)<br/>You really like him, don’t you???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(somewhat sad)<br/>Yeah, but I just can’t tell him. I get kinda nervous and I think I’m gonna screw up everything.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Oh, Minerva. You don’t need to worry about that; in fact, I was just like you before Rodimus became our leader. I couldn’t say a word about my feelings. However, I decided to tell him just at the right moment.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>So, you’re saying that I have to wait until the moment I feel like telling him???</p><p>ARCEE<br/>Yeah, that way you can avoid any awkward encounters.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(smiling)<br/>Gee whiz, thanks Arcee!!! You really are the best. Oh, and sorry about this, but I have to get some tools from Wheeljack’s lab.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(warmly)<br/>Don’t worry, go ahead.</p><p>MINERVA goes out to find her tools, and then we close up on ARCEE. She looks at us, and gives us a very playful wink and a friendly smile.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to Pete for adding Tarantulas to this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Monster Hunting Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smokescreen teams-up with monster hunters Crosswise and X-Car to track down the Pretender Monsters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“Monster Hunting Season”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Crosswise - Neil Ross<br/>X-Car - James Avery</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Monstructor - Ron Feinberg<br/>Slog - Jeff Winkless<br/>Birdbrain - Michael Des Barres<br/>Wildfly - Cam Clarke<br/>Bristleback - Laurie Faso<br/>Scowl - Jered Barclay<br/>Icepick - Mason Adams</p><p>ALIENS:<br/>Waitress - Janet Waldo</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>SPACEPORT CSSB-16 – BAR</p><p>Spaceport CSSB-16, described by many as a “wretched hive of scum and villainy”. This is the place where the toughest warriors in the universe hang around. We see a familiar face sitting at a table. It’s SMOKESCREEN. We then see a beautiful WAITRESS approaching him.</p><p>WAITRESS<br/>(seductively)<br/>What’ll ya take, tall, dark and handsome???</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Hmmmm, a nice selection here. Gimme an Energon Martini. Shaken, not stirred.</p><p>WAITRESS<br/>Anything else, hon???</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Nah, that’ll do.</p><p>The WAITRESS winks at SMOKESCREEN and he reacts to this playful gesture with a smile. Then, we see a short but very muscular robot hanging around with two girls. He tells the girls to come back later and he approaches SMOKESCREEN.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Mind if I sit around here, stranger???</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>No, not at all. Help yourself.</p><p>X-CAR then takes a seat in front of SMOKESCREEN.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>I’ve heard a lot about ya. You’re the guy who blasted Bludgeon into Dimension 9-84. You also busted Lord Gyconi’s operations in Monacus.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Yup, that was me. But I didn’t do it alone.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Well, either way, I think you might be able to help us. See, my partner and me, we’re monster hunters, and we’re hunting some really nasty pieces of work, but we could use a little help.</p><p>The WAITRESS comes in and brings SMOKESCREEN his Energon Martini.</p><p>WAITRESS<br/>(seductively)<br/>Here’s your Martini, handsome.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(to the WAITRESS)<br/>Thanks, babe. Oh, here’s your tip.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN gives the waitress her tip and she playfully winks at him.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(to X-CAR, looking at the WAITRESS)<br/>Now that girl is a nice piece of metal.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Absolutely. Why don’t you ask her out???</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Nah, I already have a gal. Her spark got captured by a bounty hunter. I’m still searching for it.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Oh, that’s unfortunate. Sorry to hear that.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Ah, don’t worry. I’ll catch that scumbag some day.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Nice. So, how about helping us out, huh???</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Sure thing, I was getting bored anyways.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN and X-CAR get up from the table and pay for SMOKESCREEN’S Martini.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>SPACEPORT CSSB-16 – HANGAR</p><p>SMOKESCREEN and X-CAR head toward a dark figure standing in front of a ship. The figure starts talking to X-CAR.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>(with a heavy Transylvanian accent)<br/>Vat took you so long, X-Carr???</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Oh, nothing much. By the way, this is the guy we were told about.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(to CROSSWISE)<br/>The name’s Smokescreen.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>(shaking hands with SMOKESCREEN)<br/>Ahhh, glad to meet a legendarry varrriorr.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Well, to be honest I never thought I would meet a monster hunter.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>Vell, you’rre gonna learrn a lot about monsterr hunting. Please, come aboarrd.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN, X-CAR and CROSSWISE climb aboard the ship and then, the ship takes off.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>So… What’re we hunting today???</p><p>X-CAR<br/>The nastiest, evilest and most violent creatures of all time: Pretender Monsters.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Holy smokes!!! I thought Pretender Monsters were just a myth.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>Vell, they’rre rreal. They ate a vhole city state once.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(shocked)<br/>Wow!!! And where can we find them???</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Only one place, Chaar. It’s a desolated world. Only Cybertronian animals live and thrive there, but now, the Pretender Monsters devour everything they can find.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(smirking)<br/>Boy, this is really gonna be fun!!!</p><p>The ship then approaches Chaar. However, from one of the hills, we see a strange feathered blackbird monster. He’s looking at the approaching ship and grins.</p><p>BIRDBRAIN<br/>(looking at the ship, speaking with a cockney accent)<br/>‘Allo, bay-bee!!! Moy mates would love ta annihilate and eat ya.</p><p>Then, BIRDBRAIN heads for his lair and we see five organic monsters. SLOG, the leader of the Monsters, is a dumpy, spikey, finned monster. He’s an artist on the battlefield and considers his troopers as his art students. WILDFLY, a destructive berserker, is a demented, bulging-eyed, hunch-backed, fanged, winged ghoul. SLOG considers his random destruction as potential works of art. BRISTLEBACK, the most foul-mouthed member of the team, is a monstrous, turtle-like creature. He was once a quick-footed fighter, but due to a really rare skin condition which makes his metal rust faster than that of a normal Cybertronian, he was forced to become a slow and cumbersome Pretender Monster. SCOWL, who became a Pretender after another robot called his alt-mode “cute”, is a short, stumpy monster with a huge fanged mouth. He’s the opposite of BRISTLEBACK, because he prefers to be inside his short but menacing Pretender shell. ICEPICK, the cheerful preacher of the team, is an upright, hunchbacked monster composed of metallic crystalline shards.  He thinks that the destruction of today will be recycled into a newer, brighter, and more advanced tomorrow. BIRDBRAIN arrives and reports his findings to SLOG.</p><p>BIRDBRAIN<br/>(to SLOG)<br/>Hey, mate!!! I ‘ave spotted a ship approaching.</p><p>SLOG<br/>Excellent work, Birdbrain. Now we can train with real-life aliens!!!</p><p>SCOWL<br/>(excited)<br/>Oh, oh, lemme scare ‘em!!!</p><p>WILDFLY<br/>(excited)<br/>Lemme powder-overize ‘em!!!!</p><p>BRISTLEBACK<br/>(angry)<br/>I WANNA CRUSH ‘EM NOW!!!!!</p><p>ICEPICK<br/>(cheerfully preaching)<br/>These aliens will be crushed for the new tomorrow!!!!</p><p>SLOG<br/>(smiling)<br/>You have to love their eagerness, Birdbrain. They really are good students.</p><p>BIRDBRAIN<br/>I’m really amazed, mate. You trained ‘em good!!!</p><p>SLOG<br/>(proudly)<br/>Indeed. Now, to find our prey!!!</p><p>The Pretender Monsters scramble from the lair and follow BIRDBRAIN and SLOG to the ship’s location. Meanwhile, SMOKESCREEN, CROSSWISE and X-CAR are unpacking their stuff and preparing for the hunt.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>Okay, parrtnerrs. Now ve can head towarrd the hills to searrch forr these monsterrs.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>And remember, whoever finds the monsters first, give a call.</p><p>Then, the three Autobots split up and head toward different locations. However, the Pretender Monsters are also following them. SLOG and BIRDBRAIN focus on SMOKESCREEN, WILDFLY and BRISTLEBACK have their eyes on CROSSWISE and SCOWL and ICEPICK are following X-CAR. We focus on SMOKESCREEN being followed by SLOG and BIRDBRAIN.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(thinking)<br/>Geez, the guys must be worried about me. I can just imagine Rodimus scolding me to death for making him and the others worry too much.</p><p>Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by two figures jumping in front of him.</p><p>BIRDBRAIN<br/>(jumping in front of SMOKESCREEN)<br/>‘Allo, mate. We’ve been waiting for you!!!</p><p>SLOG<br/>(jumping in front of SMOKESCREEN)<br/>Now to create a new masterpiece with the parts of this Autobot. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(smirking)<br/>Sorry, ugly boys, but I got better things to do tonight than become a museum exhibit.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN then proceeds to blast the monsters. However, the monsters manage to evade his blasts really quickly.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(talking to the intercom)<br/>Smokescreen to Crosswise and X-Car. I just found two of ‘em and it seems like they want to use my parts for arts and crafts.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>(through intercom)<br/>Ve’rre narrroving in on yourr location, Smokescrreen!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Roger that, I’ll try to hold these two suckers off in the meantime!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN keeps blasting at the two monsters, but they keep evading his blasts. SLOG and BIRDBRAIN launch some rockets and SMOKESCREEN takes cover.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Holy scrap!!! I never thought I would say this, but I’m beginning to miss ol’ Shockwave!!! These two guys make his cronies look like super-ninnies!!!</p><p>Suddenly, we hear CROSSWISE’S voice coming out of SMOKESCREEN’S intercom.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>(through intercom)<br/>Uh, Smokescrreen???!!! I’m afrraid that it’ll take a vile to rreach you, ve just came acrross some otherr monsterrs. Fourr of them!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Ya mean there’s more of ‘em??? Oh, now I really miss the ‘cons!!!</p><p>X-CAR<br/>(through intercom)<br/>We’ll try to join you as soon as we defeat these guys, unless you beat the ones that are engaging you.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Roger that, over and out.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN keeps firing at the two monsters. However, he decides to face them using a more direct approach.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Okay, that’s it. No more Mr. Nice Guy!!!! THE GLOVES ARE OFF!!!</p><p>He then charges toward SLOG and BIRDBRAIN and starts punching and kicking them.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(punching and kicking the two monsters furiously)<br/>TAKE THIS!!! AND THIS!!!! AND THAT!!! AND THAT!!!</p><p>SLOG, BIRDBRAIN<br/>(in unison, being kicked and punched)<br/>OWW!!! YAAAAGHH!!!! OOOOOOOOOF!!!!</p><p>Then, SMOKESCREEN jumps up and lands on SLOG, and then he kicks BIRDBRAIN so violently, that he sends the bird-like monster crashing to the ground, taking the two monsters down.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(after beating the two monsters)<br/>Sorry, fellas, but you should know that I don’t like being an artistic masterpiece.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN then runs toward CROSSWISE and X-CAR’S location. However, we see that SLOG and BIRDBRAIN get up from the ground and follow him.</p><p>SLOG<br/>(to BIRDBRAIN)<br/>It seems that we’ll all have to face those intruders together rather than separately.</p><p>BIRDBRAIN<br/>Count me in, mate!!! It’ll be fun ta destroy those ‘bots using our combined might!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>CHAAR – THE HILLS</p><p>We see SMOKESCREEN running through the hills. He then joins CROSSWISE and X-CAR, who are battling the remaining Pretender Monsters.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>About time you shoved up. Ve got to beat these monsterrs.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>My thoughts exactly, I just hope the other two don’t wake up too soon.<br/>(seeing SLOG and BIRDBRAIN coming over a hill)<br/>Then again, what do I know!!!!????</p><p>Then, SLOG and BIRDBRAIN join their comrades in the fight. First, SLOG engages SMOKESCREEN.</p><p>SLOG<br/>(enraged)<br/>I’ll make a masterpiece out of you yet.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN struggles for a while, and then, he proceeds to kick SLOG into a rock wall.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(kicking SLOG)<br/>Sorry, short stuff. I ain’t interested!!!</p><p>SLOG<br/>(crashing onto the rock wall)<br/>OWWWWW!!!!</p><p>Then we focus on BIRDBRAIN engaging CROSSWISE.</p><p>BIRDBRAIN<br/>(smirking, to CROSSWISE)<br/>You’ll make a nice meal, mate!!!</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>Sorrry, you accurrsed dingo, but I alrready have a lunch date!!!</p><p>CROSSWISE then kicks and punches BIRDBRAIN. The bird-like monster is so dizzy that he falls to the ground. We then focus on WILDFLY dive-bombing X-CAR.</p><p>WILDFLY<br/>(dive-bombing)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Now I’m ready for ya!!!!</p><p>X-CAR then proceeds to throw a grenade at WILDFLY. The grenade explodes right in front of the maniacal berserker and it leaves him completely dizzy and comically burned. Then, while he’s falling from the air, we hear the sound of an airplane going down and crashing.</p><p>WILDFLY<br/>(falling down like an airplane)<br/>WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!!!!!!!</p><p>Then, BRISTLEBACK throws a strange liquid out of the spikes coming out of his turtle-esque shell. The liquid almost hits SMOKESCREEN, but the Autobot swiftly crouches before it can hit him.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(looking at the liquid that hits the rock wall behind him)<br/>Wha--???!!! ACID???!!!<br/>(to BRISTLEBACK)<br/>Hey, I know you’re angry, but this is ridiculous!!!</p><p>BRISTLEBACK<br/>(angry)<br/>I’LL SMASH YA INTO A PULP!!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Okay, if you wanna fight dirty, I’ll give ya dirty!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN then grabs BRISTLEBACK and throws him on top of SLOG.</p><p>BRISTLEBACK<br/>OWWWW!!!!</p><p>SLOG<br/>OOOOOOF!!!!</p><p>Then, we see SCOWL taking on CROSSWISE.</p><p>SCOWL<br/>(gloating)<br/>Look at me and tremble!!!!</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>You may scarre a lot of people, but yourr hideous forrm doesn’t scarre me!!!</p><p>Then, CROSSWISE proceeds to kick SCOWL in the gut. SCOWL reacts to this with a comical wide eyed expression.</p><p>SCOWL<br/>(in pain)<br/>OWWWWWW!!!!</p><p>After SCOWL falls to the ground, we focus on ICEPICK taking on X-CAR. The crystalline looking monster jumps through the air and tries to kick X-CAR. However, X-CAR manages to evade him.</p><p>ICEPICK<br/>(in mid-air, yelling)<br/>FOR THE ADVANCED TOMORROW!!!</p><p>X-CAR<br/>(stepping aside)<br/>OLÉ!!!!</p><p>ICEPICK<br/>(crashing to the ground)<br/>OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!</p><p>Then, we see the monsters get up quickly from the ground, and then, SLOG gives an unexpected order.</p><p>SLOG<br/>PRETENDER MONSTERS!!! DISENGAGE SHELLS!!!!</p><p>Then, the monsters disappear and in their place, we see six robots. They have managed to change their shape by a holistic type of transformation. We hear the shortest robot give out a fateful order.</p><p>SLOG<br/>NOW, COMBINE TO FORM MONSTRUCTOR!!!!</p><p>Then, an astonishing transformation occurs. The robot Pretender Monsters merge and become a huge behemoth powerful enough to destroy an entire city state: MONSTRUCTOR!!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Well, I never thought I’d say this, but suddenly I find myself really missing Starscream’s childish attitude.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>We see SMOKESCREEN, CROSSWISE and X-CAR shocked at the latest occurrence. A while ago, there were six Pretender Monsters standing in front of them, but now, a giant, menacing robot triumphantly stands.</p><p>MONSTRUCTOR<br/>(snort) LITTLE HUNTERS TRY TO HURT MONSTRUCTOR!!!! MONSTRUCTOR SMASH PUNY HUNTERS!!!!!!</p><p>Then, MONSTRUCTOR punches the ground with such force that it starts cracking up.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>LOOK OUT!!!</p><p>The three Autobots evade MONSTRUCTOR’S blow. Then they start blasting at the menacing behemoth.</p><p>MONSTRUCTOR<br/>Hunters tickle Monstructor!!! Not funny!!! MONSTRUCTOR NOT LAUGH!!!!!!</p><p>MONSTRUCTOR then shoves the three Autobots aside. They fly off onto a nearby hill.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN, CROSSWISE, X-CAR<br/>(in unison, flying off)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII-!!!!!!!!</p><p>They land on the hill, somewhat dizzy.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>(dizzy)<br/>Whoa, that thing packs quite a punch!!!</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>It seems so, but even a giant like that has to have a veakness.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(to CROSSWISE and X-CAR)<br/>Hey, guys!!! LOOK!!! The left arm, it looks like the metal on it is crumbling.</p><p>Then, we zoom in on BRISTLEBACK in left arm mode. We see that due to his skin condition, MONSTRUCTOR has a weak spot.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>(looking at BRISTLEBACK in arm mode)<br/>You’rre rright, his arrm seems to be decomposing verry slowly. Especially on the gold colorred sections!!!</p><p>X-CAR<br/>So he has gold plastic syndrome???!!!<br/>(we hear a rimshot in the background, and X-CAR reacts to the sound)<br/>Hey, where did that sound come from???!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Beats me, but we gotta stay focused.</p><p>Then, the three Autobots stay crouched and swiftly advance toward the giant MONSTRUCTOR.</p><p>MONSTRUCTOR<br/>(roars angrily)</p><p>Then, SMOKESCREEN fires at MONSTRUCTOR’S left arm. MONSTRUCTOR roars in pain while BRISTLEBACK falls out of the arm joint. After that, MONSTRUCTOR himself falls apart.</p><p>MONSTRUCTOR<br/>(falling apart)<br/>RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!</p><p>After he falls apart, CROSSWISE and X-CAR stun and cage the monsters so they won’t be able to attack again.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Okay, it’s done.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>(to SMOKESCREEN)<br/>Thank you verrry much, grreat varrriorr. The legends about you verre trrue afterr all.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Ah, it was nothing. I’m just glad to be of service.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>We could use another tough guy like you as a member of our team.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>I appreciate the offer, but I think I should get back home. I’ve been gone for so long that my teammates are probably worried sick about me, don’t wanna keep them waiting.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>Ve’ll get you to the spaceporrt.</p><p>We then fade in to a scene in which CROSSWISE’S ship arrives at the spaceport and SMOKESCREEN gets out of the ship.</p><p>CROSSWISE<br/>Take good carre of yourrself, my frriend.</p><p>X-CAR<br/>Yeah, it was great to have you by our side.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>Same here. Be good to yourselves, and happy hunting!!!</p><p>Then, CROSSWISE’S ship leaves and SMOKESCREEN enters the spaceport. He plans on heading directly toward Earth, but he then sees the WAITRESS that attended him before, and he starts thinking. Then, he finally decides to stay a while at the spaceport and have some fun.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(smiling)<br/>Oh, what the heck!!! Sometimes I can’t help but be a bad boy.</p><p>We then fade in to a scene of SMOKESCREEN sitting in a table and the WAITRESS sitting on his lap. He’s telling her stories about his previous adventures while she’s swooning and admiring him.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(telling stories to the WAITRESS)<br/>And there I was, completely alone on Planet Tixx, facing an entire battalion of Tixxan giants. There were almost billions, but I was too fast for them.</p><p>WAITRESS<br/>(concerned)<br/>Oh, did they hurt you???!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>A little bit, but I’ve had worse injuries. Anyway, there they were, completely baffled because of how fast I was and then I decided to turn the tables against them and threw some grenades at them, and they fell onto the ground like trees.</p><p>WAITRESS<br/>(seductively)<br/>Oh, you really are one of the good bad boys.</p><p>Then, SMOKESCREEN looks at us and gives us a “thumbs up”.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Defending the Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's up to a wounded Wheeljack to protect Autobot Headquarters from a Decepticon incursion while the other Autobots are away on a mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“Defending the Base”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Wheeljack - Christopher Collins<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Smokescreen - Jack Angel<br/>Siren - Bill Callaway</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Shockwave - Corey Burton<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Runabout - Roger Behr<br/>Runamuck - Roger Behr<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Tankor - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.</p><p>ALIENS:<br/>Rathcraw - Michael Bell</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>We see RODIMUS, NIGHTBEAT, ARCEE and Autobot Drill Sergeant SIREN in the room. They seem to be concerned about SMOKESCREEN’S prolonged absence.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(concerned)<br/>Where's Smokescreen??? He should've been here hours ago.</p><p>SIREN<br/>(grumpy)<br/>Tha's the problem wit' freely runnin' off like that. Now if I wus in charge...</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(defiantly)<br/>But you aren't, Siren. First comes Rodimus, then comes Nightbeat, then me and finally, YOU!!!</p><p>SIREN<br/>(defiantly)<br/>Well, tha' may change someday!!!</p><p>Suddenly, MINERVA comes out of her room, covering her face.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(embarrassed, covering her face)<br/>I’m not here, and you can’t see me!!! I’m hiding behind my “Wall of Shame”!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT raises an eyebrow after looking at MINERVA.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(looking at MINERVA)<br/>What happened to her???</p><p>SIREN<br/>(sternly)<br/>She failed her archery test. She got distracted by a fraggin’ BUTTERFLAH passing by of all thangs, and look at what the arrow hit!!!</p><p>SIREN turns and we see the arrow sticking out of his behind.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(concerned)<br/>Oh, no!!!<br/>(warmly, to MINERVA)<br/>Hey, Minerva, you don’t need to cover that beautiful face of yours behind that “Wall of Shame”, you know there’s always a next time for everything. You just have to be prepared for it.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(nervously, taking her hands off her face)<br/>But I don’t know if I can do it, Arcee. I get so easily distracted every time I see something beautiful; I can’t help but be attracted to it.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(warmly)<br/>I know you can do it. You just have to trust yourself and try to focus a little more.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(feeling a little bit more optimistic)<br/>Gee, thanks Arcee. I’ll do my best to make you proud.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(with a motherly tone)<br/>You already have, Minerva.</p><p>Suddenly, the alarm rings and RATHCRAW, ruler of the planet Cromolon, appears on TELETRAAN-I’S monitor.</p><p>RATHCRAW<br/>Autobots, we desperately need your help. Our planet Cromolon is being attacked by Vehicons!!!</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(to RATHCRAW)<br/>We’ll be there as soon as we can, Rathcraw.<br/>(to the other Autobots)<br/>Sorry team, we can’t keep waiting for Smokescreen, we’ll have to go now.</p><p>WHEELJACK then comes out of his lab. RODIMUS sees him and gets an idea.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Wheeljack, we’re going out on a mission and I need you to stay here just in case Smokescreen arrives.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Oh, okay. That’ll give me some time to test my experimental Ion Powered Cannon.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Good, now to wait for the others to go to the Military Base. Agent Fowler has a shuttle that we can use for this mission.</p><p>Then, BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT come into the briefing room.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>(after BUMBLEBEE and DRIFT have arrived)<br/>Okay, ‘bots. Transform and roll out!!!</p><p>The Autobots transform and roll to the Military Base while WHEELJACK stays behind.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>WATERFALL – DECEPTICON SHIP</p><p>We see some Vehicon Drones pulling something out of the water. Then, we see them carrying STARSCREAM, who looks totally enraged.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(enraged)<br/>WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG???!!!! I’VE BEEN UNDERWATER FOR DAYS!!! WHERE’S THAT NARCISSISTIC MEDIC???!!! I’LL POP HIM ONE WITH HIS OWN SCALPEL!!!</p><p>Suddenly, SHOCKWAVE comes in and puts an end to STARSCREAM’S tantrum.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Silence, you illogical nitwit!!!! I still have use for your skills. Now go spy on the Autobots, I just sent some Vehicons to the Planet Cromolon in order to lure our enemies out of their headquarters, and I want to ascertain that no one has remained in the base, if so, they must be incapacitated at once.</p><p>Then, STARSCREAM transforms and heads to the Autobot base, grumbling and complaining to himself. Then, SHOCKWAVE addresses someone hiding behind a rock formation.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>You can come out now, Knock Out.</p><p>KNOCK OUT jumps out from behind the rock formation carrying the Mind Cannon SHOCKWAVE recently stole from G.B. BLACKROCK.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(relieved)<br/>Phew, that was close!!!</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>What is the status on the Mind Cannon???</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>Well, boss, I got some bad news for ya. It seems that bringing Sky-Byte back to normal melted the Mind Cannon’s power generator completely, so it can’t be used no more.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>That does not surprise me at all, Knock Out. After all, this was just an experimental model. No matter, if the Autobots have left their base, then we can take it over easily with or without the cannon.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – INTERIOR</p><p>We see a transparent STARSCREAM; indicating that his cloaking device has been activated. Then, WHEELJACK comes out of his lab and goes to the storage room in order to find some tools. STARSCREAM then grins with excitement.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(thinking, with excitement)<br/>HOLY SCRAP!!! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM heads toward WHEELJACK’S lab and plants a bomb on WHEELJACK’S experimental ion cannon. He then gets out of the lab holding the bomb’s detonator. Then, WHEELJACK comes in with some tools, whistling and humming merrily. He goes into the room, and when he’s inside, STARSCREAM presses the switch on the detonator, and WHEELJACK is sent flying out of his lab!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(comically flying off)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK lands in the briefing room. His face is completely black, covered in soot due to the explosion. STARSCREAM is covering his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. Then, he decides to go back to the ship and inform SHOCKWAVE.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>WATERFALL – THE DECEPTICON SHIP</p><p>STARSCREAM arrives at the ship and reports to SHOCKWAVE.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(merrily)<br/>Great news, boss, I only found one Autobot in the base, and thanks to me he’s now crippled.</p><p>SHOCKWAVE<br/>Excellent work, Starscream. Now, we must prepare for the assault!!!<br/>(activating the ship’s communicator, speaking through the intercom)<br/>All Decepticons report to the briefing room at once!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE AUTOBOT BASE – MINERVA’S REPAIR BAY</p><p>We see WHEELJACK bandaging his arm when suddenly, he hears the alarm ringing. He goes to check out what’s going on and he sees STARSCREAM, KNOCK OUT, THUNDERHOOF, TANKOR and QUAKE approaching.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Holy scrap!!! The ‘cons are comin’ up here, and here I am all injured. Oh, what an unlucky day!!!</p><p>However, before he starts thinking about how the battle will go, he gets an idea and starts forming a “battle plan”. He starts setting up traps all around the base. Then, just when the Decepticons arrive, WHEELJACK closes the main entrance.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Okay, ya dweebs. Time to find another entrance so that we can get in and take over.</p><p>The Decepticons split up to find some alternate entrances. STARSCREAM finds one and enters the basement. He walks around slowly, until he sees a lightbulb with a cord dangling beside it. He pulls at the cord to turn on the light, but the bulb falls off. STARSCREAM looks at the bulb with a baffled expression, only to see an anvil that immediately falls on his head.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM falls down and we see his face comically pasted to the ground. We then see THUNDERHOOF finding another door. He puts his hand on the door handle and it starts burning his hand.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(reacting to his hand being burned)<br/>EH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!! EH-OH EH-OH EH-OH EH-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF then runs toward a small river and puts his hand in the water. His hand has stopped burning up, but he sees an indent of the doorknob on his palm. We then see TANKOR going up a staircase, as soon as he starts climbing up he realizes it’s full of tar. He’s moving slowly, much slower than usual. However, there’s a nail stuck to one of the stairs and TANKOR accidentally steps in it.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(comically roaring in pain)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p>TANKOR then falls down the stairs crashing into the ground. We then see QUAKE finding another entrance. He’s now inside the base.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(yelling triumphantly)<br/>Muchachos, I’m goin’ in!!!</p><p>However, he immediately falls through a hole in the floor.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(falling)<br/>AYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!</p><p>The impact of QUAKE’S fall causes some paint canisters on top of a shelf to fall on him. We then see RUNABOUT finding another entrance. However, we also see that the doorknob has been wired to a ventilator, and in front of the ventilator, there’s a bag filled with feathers. RUNABOUT opens the door and the feathers instantly fly towards him!!! Then, we see RUNAMUCK entering the base through a window. However, he doesn’t notice that there’s some glass ornaments lying on the floor. He steps on the ornaments and they instantly shatter under his feet.</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>(stepping on the ornaments)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AH’M GONNA KILL THAT ‘BOT!!!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK then keeps walking, this time tip toeing very carefully and trying hard not to step on any more ornaments. We see RUNABOUT coming in and meeting with RUNAMUCK.</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>(still spitting out feathers)<br/>Pffft—Runamuck!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>Runabout???!!!!</p><p>RUNABOUT<br/>Why th’ heck are yo feet bleedin’???!!!!</p><p>RUNAMUCK<br/>Why th’ heck did ya dress like a Chromo-Chicken????!!!!!</p><p>Then, we hear WHEELJACK taunting the Battlechargers.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(taunting)<br/>I’m up here ya morons!!! Come and get me!!!!</p><p>The Battlechargers run towards the stairs but they step on some of BUMBLEBEE’S toy cars lying on the ground and fall.</p><p>RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK<br/>(falling, in unison)<br/>YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK then runs to the basement. We then see QUAKE, covered in paint all over his body. WHEELJACK then swiftly hides behind the basement sink and we see that he’s setting an AC/DC arc welder connected to the water tubes.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(trying to get some paint off his face)<br/>BLAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!</p><p>QUAKE approaches the tap in order to clean himself up, but just when he touches the tap, he’s overloaded with electricity.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(electrocuted)<br/>Whoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaaaaaa!!!!<br/>(screaming like a female opera singer)<br/>WHOAOAOAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!!<br/>(screaming like himself again)<br/>WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!<br/>(comically screaming like a lady while we see him in robo-skeletal form)<br/>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHOAAAA!!!!! WHOAAAAAA!!!!</p><p>Then, WHEELJACK turns off the arc welder while QUAKE keeps reacting as if he was still being overloaded. Suddenly, QUAKE starts falling to pieces.</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BATHROOM</p><p>We see that KNOCK OUT has managed to find another entrance. He enters the bathroom and turns the light switch on. However, the switch is wired to a propane torch and it sets KNOCK OUT’S head on fire. At first, KNOCK OUT doesn’t seem to notice until he looks in the mirror.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(looking in the mirror, terrified)<br/>AAAA!!!! AAAAAA!!!! I’M BURNING!!!!! I’M BURNING!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT then sees the toilet full of water, and decides to put his head in it. However, the water in the toilet is really gasoline, so when KNOCK OUT dunks his head into the toilet, the whole restroom explodes!!! Then, we see KNOCK OUT coming out of the restroom with his face completely black and coughing smoke from his mouth. Then, we see THUNDERHOOF angrily smashing down the door he tried to open before. Now, he’s inside the base. He sees KNOCK OUT and he bursts out in laughter.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(laughing at KNOCK OUT’S burned face)<br/>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! EY-YO, I heard about people gettin’ tans, but this is ridiculous!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(annoyed)<br/>Oh, shut up and help me find that Autobot!!!</p><p>Suddenly, WHEELJACK shows up on top of the stairs which leads to the living room.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(taunting)<br/>You guys give up, or you’re thirsty for more???!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF and KNOCK OUT start chasing WHEELJACK. However, before they get to the top of the stairs, WHEELJACK throws a can hanging from the roof. THUNDERHOOF notices it and crouches.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(crouching)<br/>HEADS UP!!!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(distracted)<br/>Huh???!!!!</p><p>The can hits KNOCK OUT and sends him tumbling down the stairs and onto the floor.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(getting hit by the can)<br/>OOOOOF!!!!<br/>(falling)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!<br/>(hitting the floor)<br/>URGGGHHH!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(to KNOCK OUT, standing up)<br/>Don’t worry, mac, I’ll get ‘im for ya!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(pointing upstairs, desperate)<br/>TH!!!! LOOK ALIVE!!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF then looks what KNOCK OUT is pointing at. We see that WHEELJACK has thrown another can. The can hits THUNDERHOOF and he falls on top of KNOCK OUT.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(getting hit by the can)<br/>EH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>(falling on top of KNOCK OUT)<br/>OOOOOOOOF!!!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK then sets a tripwire at the living room’s entrance. Meanwhile, KNOCK OUT and THUNDERHOOF are still on the floor.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>He’s just an injured ‘bot, TH!!! We can take him!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(annoyed)<br/>Oh, shut up, will ya??!!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(shocked)<br/>Ooooh!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>Wha-??!!! What is it???!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(shocked)<br/>You’re missing some teeth!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(touching his mouth and finding out that his most cherished tooth is missing)<br/>Where???!!! WHERE’S MY GOLD TOOT’!!!!! MY GOLD TOOT’!!!!!!<br/>(standing up, furious)<br/>I’LL KILL HIM!!!! I’LL POP HIS OPTICS OUT AND BOIL ‘EM IN MOTOR OIL!!!!!!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT and THUNDERHOOF finally manage to get up the stairs. However, when they get in the living room they trip on the wire and fall to the ground.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF, KNOCK OUT<br/>(tripping and falling)<br/>WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!</p><p>However, THUNDERHOOF gets up instantly and sees WHEELJACK running to BUMBLEBEE’S room. The Decepticon crime boss manages to grab WHEELJACK by the leg.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(excited)<br/>EY-YO, KNOCK OUT!!!! I GOT ‘IM!!!! C’MON, GET UP AND HELP ME!!!!</p><p>However, WHEELJACK has managed to grab BUMBLEBEE’S pet cyber-spider and puts it on THUNDERHOOF’S face. THUNDERHOOF reacts with so much horror to the robotic bug crawling in his face that he lets WHEELJACK go.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(screaming like a woman)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!<br/>(throwing the cyber-spider off his face)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!</p><p>The cyber-spider lands on KNOCK OUT’S chest. THUNDERHOOF then proceeds to grab a crowbar lying on the floor nearby. KNOCK OUT wakes up and sees THUNDERHOOF with the crowbar.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>What’re you doing, TH???!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(whispering)<br/>Knock Out, don’t move!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(concerned)<br/>TH???!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(whispering)<br/>DON’T... MOVE!!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(scared)<br/>TH, what’re ya doing???!!!! TH???!!!</p><p>Then, THUNDERHOOF hits KNOCK OUT with the crowbar while the cyber-spider escapes.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(hitting KNOCK OUT with the crowbar)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(getting hit by the crowbar, in pain)<br/>OWWWWWWWWW!!!! You son of a—You scuffed my finish!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(more concerned about the cyber-spider)<br/>Did I get ‘im???!!! Where is it???!!!</p><p>KNOCK OUT then takes the crowbar out of THUNDERHOOF’S hands and starts hitting him with it.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(hitting THUNDERHOOF with the crowbar, totally enraged)<br/>NEVER MIND IF YOU GOT HIM!!!!! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT???!!!! YOU JERK!!!!! NOW LET’S GO FIND THAT AUTOBOT!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF and KNOCK OUT go to find WHEELJACK once again.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – BRIEFING ROOM</p><p>WHEELJACK has run out of ideas for traps to set. Then, he finally decides to use more radical means and he starts talking to us.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(to the audience)<br/>Now, kids. Unless your name is Chuck Norris, you shouldn’t try this in your everyday life, especially if you have a serious injury.</p><p>Then, the Decepticons arrive at the briefing room. STARSCREAM’S head looks squashed due to the anvil that landed on it, RUNABOUT still has feathers all over his body, RUNAMUCK’S feet are still bleeding oil, THUNDERHOOF is missing some teeth with the doorknob’s outline still soldered on his hand, KNOCK OUT’S face is completely burned, TANKOR is limping due to stepping on the nail and QUAKE’S pieces are moving into the room, filled with paint.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(trying to reason with the Decepticons)<br/>Now listen, bum boys!!!  Why don’t we try to work this out like civilized Cybertronians???</p><p>The Decepticons still have upset expressions on their faces.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Okay, I tried. Well, you asked for this. HAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK then proceeds to jump towards the Decepticons, he kicks STARSCREAM so hard that he sends him flying off.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(flying off)<br/>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!</p><p>He then proceeds to take on the Battlechargers. He does a backflip kick and sends the two punks crashing into the ground.</p><p>RUNABOUT, RUNAMUCK<br/>(crashing to the ground, in unison)<br/>OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!</p><p>Then, he proceeds to kick QUAKE’S head like a football.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(flying off)<br/>BABALÚUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!</p><p>QUAKE’S head then bonks KNOCK OUT on the head. We see that KNOCK OUT has a pretty comical surprised expression in his face and he falls to the ground. However, THUNDERHOOF and TANKOR remain.</p><p>TANKOR<br/>(roars with anger)</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(to WHEELJACK)<br/>EY-YO, even injured, you is woyse than an average Autobot!!!</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Well, that’s really flattering. Thanks for the compliment.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>Sense of humor won’t get ya nowhere!!!!</p><p>However, a blast comes from behind and it surprises the Decepticons. We then see SMOKESCREEN at the entrance to the briefing room.</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(to the Decepticons)<br/>Sorry, ‘cons, but you’re going down... AGAIN!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(scared)<br/>AWWWWWW, scrap!!! The boss is not gonna be happy when he finds out ‘bout this.</p><p>Then, we see the Decepticons (along with QUAKE’S pieces) getting thrown out of the Autobot base.</p><p>STARSCREAM, THUNDERHOOF, TANKOR, KNOCK OUT, ET AL<br/>(flying off, in unison)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!</p><p>Then, the Decepticons run away from the Autobot base in terror. SMOKESCREEN and WHEELJACK then start talking.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(curious)<br/>Say, what took you so long??? Rodimus was pretty worried about ya!!!</p><p>SMOKESCREEN<br/>(casual)<br/>Oh, nothing much, just got a little bit distracted. Say, what happened to your arm???</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>It’s a long story...</p><p>Suddenly, the two Autobots hear the sound of engines approaching. Then, we see that the other Autobots have arrived. RODIMUS then starts asking questions.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>What happened???!!! We just saw the ‘cons running around screaming like scared little girls. And what happened to your arm, Wheeljack???!!! And you, Smokescreen, where have you been???</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Oh, we’ll tell you that in a moment. How did things go on Cromolon???!!!</p><p>ARCEE<br/>The mission was difficult, but in the end it was a complete success.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>Oh, that’s good to hear. Well, maybe you can tell us a little bit more after we tell you our long story.....</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Scalpels and Lasers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Transformers meet the Film Noir genre. Nightbeat investigates criminal activity in Portland and he already knows who is responsible for this crime wave: his old enemy Thunderhoof.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TRANSFORMERS: REGENERATION ONE<br/>“Scalpels and Lasers”</p><p>CAST LIST (speaking parts only)</p><p>AUTOBOTS:<br/>Rodimus Prime - Dick Gautier<br/>Nightbeat - Mandel Kramer<br/>Arcee - Sue Blu<br/>Wheeljack - Christopher Collins<br/>Minerva - Janet Waldo<br/>Drift - Pete Renaday<br/>Strongarm - B.J. Ward<br/>Siren - Bill Callaway<br/>Hosehead - Mason Adams<br/>Side Burn - Ronnie Schell<br/>Rev - Mark L. Taylor</p><p>DECEPTICONS:<br/>Starscream - Christopher Collins<br/>Thunderhoof - Michael Rye<br/>Knock Out - Michael Rye<br/>Quake - Desi Arnaz, Jr.<br/>Swindle - Johnny Haymer</p><p>HUMANS:<br/>Sparkplug Witwicky - Christopher Collins<br/>Carly Witwicky - Arlene Banas<br/>Inspector Shayne - Lance LeGault<br/>Laura Winslow - Renae Jacobs<br/>Big Mike - Walker Edmiston<br/>Goon #1 - Mason Adams<br/>Goon #2 - Ronnie Schell<br/>Goon #3 - Mark L. Taylor</p><p>SONGS</p><p>Cuban Pete http://tfregenerationone.weebly.com/uploads/6/3/4/4/63446209/cuban_pete.mp3</p><p>Cuban Pete: Quake<br/>Sally Sweet: Minerva<br/>Musicians: The Vehicons</p><p>ACT ONE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>CRIME WAVE MONTAGE</p><p>We see some presses rolling, and we also see a newspaper rotating towards the screen with the headline “CRIME WAVE SWEEPS CITY OF PORTLAND!” Then, we see a man running from something. He gets shot in the back, and then we see that the blast came from inside a red sports car. It’s KNOCK OUT, and he’s carrying the most feared members of the gang working under the notorious crime lord BIG MIKE!!! The gang members get out of KNOCK OUT and start wreaking havoc upon the city. We fade out to a scene where we see a cargo truck falling off a cliff and exploding on collision. We see another newspaper headline, and this one says “OUTRAGED CITIZENS DEMAND POLICE ACT!” We then fade in to a scene where STRONGARM is pursuing the Battlechargers. The gang members inside the Battlechargers then start shooting and they hit STRONGARM’S tires, and she starts losing control until she crashes into a tree. We then see QUAKE and the Battlechargers causing random destruction at Portland, while the gang members are stealing from the Portland Bank. Then, we see TANKOR breaking into a toy store and grabbing a large amount of Teddy Bears while the gang members accompanying him are torching a building. We then cut to a scene where NIGHTBEAT and SIREN are engaging some Vehicons in a brutal fistfight. We also see MINERVA healing and protecting the wounded. We then fade in to a scene where we see QUAKE and KNOCK OUT messing with the brakes of a cargo truck. We then fade in to a scene where the cargo truck is rolling around a bridge. Suddenly, the driver tries to hit the brakes but nothing happens, and the truck falls into the river below. We then cut to a scene where we see a warehouse worker checking the inventory. However, we see that the truck behind him is getting closer and closer toward him, until it crushes him to death.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>AUTOBOT BASE – THE HALL</p><p>We see RODIMUS and NIGHTBEAT walking towards the briefing room. They’re talking about the crime wave as well as the recently arrived recruits.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Gosh, if only we knew who was behind this recent crime wave, we could bust it easily.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Well, I think I might have a good idea on who’s behind this whole operation, but I don’t want to jump to conclusions just yet, I want to make sure I’m right, even if it means double checking what I know so far. Anyways, how’re the new recruits, Roddy???</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Well, Nightbeat, even though they have some drawbacks and quirks that could ruin their effectiveness, they do have a lot of potential.</p><p>Then, RODIMUS and NIGHTBEAT enter the briefing room and we see the new recruits for the very first time. HOSEHEAD, a well meaning but somewhat absent-minded Emergency Rescue expert. He’s the oldest of the new recruits and he transforms into a fire truck. The RACE EXERTION VEHICLE, called REV by his friends, is a very capable but impatient and hot-headed trooper, he transforms into a futuristic car. SIDE BURN, a womanizing and wisecracking teenager, is the youngest member of the team. He transforms into a blue sports car with flame decals on its roof. The three rookies are being trained by DRIFT and SIREN. They’re currently sparring; REV is fighting impulsively against HOSEHEAD and SIDE BURN. DRIFT notices this.</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly, but authoritatively)<br/>Rev, don’t lose your patience.</p><p>REV tries to keep fighting and jumps at HOSEHEAD, but he swiftly evades him. REV then crashes into the wall.</p><p>REV<br/>(colliding into the wall)<br/>OWWWWW!!!!!</p><p>SIREN<br/>(with a stern tone)<br/>Looks LAHK ya got smoked, Rev!!!</p><p>DRIFT<br/>(calmly)<br/>Indeed. Rev has a lot to learn about patience.</p><p>HOSEHEAD<br/>(to REV)<br/>Yeah, you gotta keep cool like the rest of us.</p><p>SIREN<br/>(authoritatively, to the three recruits)<br/>Okay, ya numbnuts!!! YOU’RE DISMISSED!!!!</p><p>Then, the three recruits salute their instructors and take a break. We focus on SIDE BURN. He’s going to ARCEE’S room. We see that ARCEE is busy checking the monitor. SIDE BURN then starts talking seductively to ARCEE while grabbing her by the waist.</p><p>SIDE BURN<br/>(seductively, to ARCEE)<br/>Say, babe, how ‘bout you and me go out to a place where the lights are dim and there’s no one else to bother us???</p><p>ARCEE swiftly slaps SIDE BURN across the face.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(slapping SIDE BURN across the face)<br/>LET’S NOT and say we did, okay???!!!!</p><p>SIDE BURN<br/>(getting out of the room)<br/>Okay, babe. I get the picture.</p><p>Then, SIDE BURN heads to MINERVA’S repair bay while rubbing his face. We see that MINERVA and SPARKPLUG are fixing WHEELJACK while SPIKE’S wife CARLY is watching them.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(to SPARKPLUG)<br/>How much longer ‘til my arm is fixed???</p><p>SPARKPLUG<br/>Just a few minutes, Jackie!!!</p><p>Suddenly, SIDE BURN comes in and grabs MINERVA by the waist.</p><p>SIDE BURN<br/>(seductively, to MINERVA)<br/>How ‘bout you and me get outta here and get to know each other better???!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(nervously, calling RODIMUS)<br/>Uhhhhh, Rodimus???!!!</p><p>Suddenly, RODIMUS enters the repair bay.</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Okay, Side Burn, you know the drill.</p><p>SIDE BURN<br/>(frustrated)<br/>Awwww, scrap!!!!</p><p>Then, both SIDE BURN and RODIMUS get out of the repair bay. We then cut to the peaceful outdoors, where we soon see SIDE BURN getting thrown out of the base.</p><p>SIDE BURN<br/>(thrown out of the base)<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!</p><p>Then, RODIMUS enters the briefing room. NIGHTBEAT then volunteers for a special mission.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Say, Roddy. What if I went out to investigate this crime spree???</p><p>RODIMUS<br/>Very well Nightbeat. You have my permission, but I want to make sure you’re safe, so please choose a partner to escort you in this investigation.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(to himself)<br/>I hope she accepts.</p><p>We then see ARCEE coming out of her room and heading towards MINERVA’S repair bay.</p><p>ARCEE<br/>(to CARLY)<br/>It’s nice to see that you’re hanging out with our best people, Carly.</p><p>CARLY<br/>Oh, thanks Arcee. It’s fascinating seeing how both my father-in-law and young Minerva patch up Wheeljack.</p><p>Then, SPARKPLUG and MINERVA finish up with WHEELJACK.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Okay, Wheeljack. Your arm is as good as new, just like when it came from the assembly line.</p><p>WHEELJACK<br/>(surprised by how much better his arm feels)<br/>Wow, Minerva. You’re really good with those scalpels.</p><p>MINERVA blushes after hearing WHEELJACK’S compliment. Then, NIGHTBEAT comes in and starts talking to MINERVA.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Hey Minerva, I was just about to go out on a mission, and I was wondering if you would like to come along.</p><p>MINERVA then reacts with shock, and looks at ARCEE. ARCEE gives her a thumbs up and winks. MINERVA accepts the proposal.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(excited)<br/>Oh, you want me???!!!! Oh, GOLLY GEE WHIZ, THIS IS GONNA BE TERRIFIC!!!! I’ll definitely go with ya!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(smiling)<br/>Great, I’ll be waiting for ya at the entrance.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT then gets out of the repair bay and MINERVA starts getting even more excited, ARCEE and CARLY react to this youthful excitement with a warm smile.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(even more excited than before)<br/>Oh, golly!!! I can’t believe this!!!! Nightbeat asked me to go with him!!!! NIGHTBEAT ASKED ME TO GO WITH HIM!!!!</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE POLICE STATION – EXTERIOR</p><p>We see Police Inspector WILLIAM J. SHAYNE and STRONGARM standing outside of the Portland Police station. Then, NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA come in and transform into robot mode.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>(to NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA)<br/>We just got more info on the gang.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>According to our research, their leader is a guy who calls himself Big Mike. He’s the most dangerous and nasty crime boss around. However, we haven’t been able to figure out how they became friends with the ‘cons, but we do know that they call themselves the “Kospego Gang”.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>“Kospego Gang”???!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(thoughtfully)<br/>Hmmmm, just as I suspected. My old slamdance partner Thunderhoof is behind all of this. He must have made an alliance with Big Mike just so that the two of them could take control of Portland.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>From what we’ve found out, it seems that the gang’s operations are being planned out in a place called the “Perch”.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(to MINERVA, explaining)<br/>That’s the nightclub located near the Portland Mall.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Golly!!! So the ‘cons could be hiding there too???!!!</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>It’s quite possible. They might have another hideout, but we don’t know its location.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Okay, then our mission is clear. We have to get to “Buddy’s Perch” and get the files on ol’ Kospego-face’s operation, only then will we find out where their main hideout is located.</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>Indeed, and after we learn the location of their main hideout, my men will be ready.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>And I’ll be there too. Those ‘cons have already caused enough trouble, and it’s time they finally get what they deserve.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>I admire your eagerness, but now, this girl and I are going to pay the guys at the Perch a little unexpected visit.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA transform to vehicle mode and head for their destination: Buddy’s Perch!!!</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>ACT TWO</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>BUDDY’S PERCH – EXTERIOR</p><p>We see STARSCREAM arriving at “Buddy’s Perch”. He enters the “Perch” through a door especially designed for Transformers. NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA are spying on STARSCREAM and they follow him. STARSCREAM enters the main hall and he starts asking questions to a short robot standing with his back turned to us.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Oh, doorman??? Doorman???</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(with a big grin on his face)<br/>E-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS????!!!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM then looks nervously towards the camera. And then looks at SWINDLE as he addresses him.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>You...??? You work here???</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(smiling)<br/>E-No, I’m just standing here so I can answer your stupid questions.</p><p>STARSCREAM looks to the camera, completely annoyed. He then turns back to SWINDLE.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(annoyed)<br/>NOW CUT THAT OUT!!!!! I just wanna know where Thunderhoof is.</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(smiling)<br/>Oh, you mean the gentleman with the horns??? Weeeeeeell, why didn’t you say so???!!! He’s in the meeting room along with a nasty little fat man with babyish features, a narcissistic moron and a Cuban robot</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>Just the guys I’m looking for…</p><p>STARSCREAM then heads toward the meeting room, and there, he finds BIG MIKE talking with QUAKE, THUNDERHOOF and KNOCK OUT. BIG MIKE is a short, stout man with a babyish face. He has a sort of strained, raspy, high-pitched voice which perfectly fits his appearance. MINERVA and NIGHTBEAT are behind a curtain, listening in on everything that is being said.</p><p>BIG MIKE<br/>(to QUAKE)<br/>Now whaddya mean yer wife can’t come???!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>She’s too sick to come here hombre, had to stay at home in bed.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>We’ve gotta find someone else fast!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(thinking)<br/>But who could be a fitting replacement???</p><p>Suddenly, they all look at STARSCREAM coming in. Then STARSCREAM is somewhat concerned about the way his cohorts are looking at him.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(worried)<br/>What???!!! WHY IS EVERYBODY LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT???!!!!</p><p>Then, NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA sneak towards the hall unnoticed.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>BUDDY’S PERCH – COSMETICS ROOM</p><p>We see STARSCREAM applying makeup to his face. He's wearing a wig and a very shiny, skimpy dress that would make every female Transformer look stunning, but it makes him look comically awkward. He's grumbling about what he has to do.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(embarrassed)<br/>I can't believe my luck!!! I just stop by to check in on things, and Thunderhoof needs a replacement for Quake's wife!!! I hate being a second banana!!!!</p><p>Suddenly, STARSCREAM jumps in shock immediately after he hears NIGHTBEAT'S voice giving him orders while aiming his plasma blaster at the unarmed Decepticon. MINERVA is also pointing her blaster at STARSCREAM.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>And you won't be, Screamy!!!</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(screaming effeminetly)<br/>YAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(with a stern tone)<br/>Now take off that wig and those clothes, you're being replaced.</p><p>After STARSCREAM has taken off his clothes, NIGHTBEAT ties him up and covers his mouth with tape.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Okay, Minerva. It's your turn to get dressed.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(nervous)<br/>But what if Quake finds out???</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>He won't be able to do anything. If he hits you in front of the audience, his reputation will be ruined.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(relieved)<br/>Phew!!! That makes me feel a little better.</p><p>After MINERVA puts on both the dress and the wig, NIGHTBEAT smiles while looking at her.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(insecure)<br/>Does this dress make me look fat???</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(smiling)<br/>Trust me, girl. You look absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>MINERVA blushes and giggles, but then she stops and looks decisive.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(somewhat nervous)<br/>Uhhh, Nightbeat??? I wanted to tell you something.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Yes, Minerva???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(somewhat nervous)<br/>Well, I don't know if you feel the same about me, but ever since I've met you, I've... I've...</p><p>MINERVA runs towards NIGHTBEAT and gives him a passionate yet tender kiss. NIGHTBEAT looks surprised yet pleased. He speaks up after the kiss is released.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>For so long, I've never had the guts to tell you that I've loved you, Minerva. But now, you have surprised me once again. You really are braver than I'll ever be.</p><p>Both of them smile at each other and NIGHTBEAT gently caresses MINERVA'S face. Suddenly, they hear the audience clapping.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(smiling)<br/>Okay, babe. Distract them while I search ol' Kospego head's files.</p><p>Then, “CUBAN PETE” starts playing. Drones are playing various instruments, while QUAKE puts on a Cuban hat and starts singing.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(singing)<br/>They call me Cuban Pete<br/>I'm the King of the Rumba beat<br/>When I play the maracas<br/>I go chick-chicky-boom<br/>Chick-chicky-boom<br/>Yes, sir, I'm Cuban Pete<br/>I'm the craze of my native street<br/>When I start to dance<br/>Everything goes chick-chicky-boom<br/>Chick-chicky-boom<br/>There señoritas they sing<br/>And how they swing with this rumbero<br/>It's very nice, so full of spice<br/>And when they dance and they bring a happy ring of maraquero’<br/>Singing a song all the day long<br/>So if you like the beat<br/>Take a lesson from Cuban Pete<br/>And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom<br/>Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom<br/>Si, señorita, I know that you will like the chicky boom chick<br/>'Cause it's the dance of Latin romance<br/>And Cuban Pete doesn't teach you<br/>In a hurry like Arthur Murray<br/>I come from Habana and there's always mañana<br/>So señorita.....</p><p>Suddenly, MINERVA comes in swinging a purse and shaking her hips to the beat. QUAKE sees her, and immediately notices that she's not STARSCREAM, and he gets nervous.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(nervous)<br/>Oh, no.....</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(singing)<br/>They call me Sally Sweet<br/>I'm the Queen of Delancy Street<br/>When I start to dance everything goes chick-chicky-boom<br/>Chick-chicky-boom</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(nervous)<br/>Ayayayayayay!!!</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Excuse me, Mister Pete.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>Yes, Ma'am???</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(singing)<br/>Have the Cubans a different beat<br/>If they have, will you teach me to chick<br/>Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(singing)<br/>Si, señorita, I know that you will like the chicky boom chick</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Yeah, man!!!</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(singing)<br/>It's very nice, so full of spice<br/>I place my hand on your hip and if you will just give me your hand<br/>Then we shall try, just you and I</p><p>QUAKE and MINERVA dance during the musical ending. QUAKE is surprised at the young nurse’s dancing ability. Then, after that playful dance during the musical ending, QUAKE and MINERVA go offstage jumping and dancing to the beat. NIGHTBEAT is waiting for them, holding THUNDERHOOF’S files in one hand and his blaster by the barrel in the other one, and when QUAKE enters, the detective hits the conga drummer on the back of the head. QUAKE falls flat onto the floor and his head comically springs out of his neck joint.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(his head springing out of his neck joint)<br/>BABALÚUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!</p><p>Then, NIGHTBEAT grabs MINERVA by the hand and they both escape from the “Perch.” They get to the alley and MINERVA takes off her clothes.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>(smiling)<br/>Good job back there, Minerva. Now let’s get these files to the Police.</p><p>MINERVA and NIGHTBEAT transform and head for the Police Station.</p><p>END OF ACT TWO</p><p>ACT THREE</p><p>FADE IN</p><p>BUDDY’S PERCH – HALL</p><p>We see THUNDERHOOF and BIG MIKE walking down the hall of the “Perch.” Then, one of BIG MIKE’S assistants comes in with dire news.</p><p>GOON #1<br/>(to BIG MIKE)<br/>Boss, the files on yer operations are gone!!!!!</p><p>BIG MIKE<br/>(angry)<br/>WHAT????!!!!! If those files are gone, y’know what I’ll do to ya!!!</p><p>Suddenly, they see QUAKE’S head rolling around the hall.</p><p>QUAKE<br/>(with a lamenting tone)<br/>Ay, qué miseria, qué miseria!!!</p><p>Then, the two crime bosses head to the cosmetics room. We then see a chubby little janitor heading to clean the room. We don’t see his face, but we see that he opens the door and finds STARSCREAM lying on the floor. The janitor rips the tape off of STARSCREAM’S mouth and he immediately starts yelling.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(yelling)<br/>What took you so long???!!! If my hands were free I would strangle ya!!! By the way, is the musical number over???</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(with a jolly attitude)<br/>E-YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!</p><p>Then, STARSCREAM sees that the janitor is SWINDLE, and he starts crying like a baby.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(crying like a baby)<br/>BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THIS GUY???!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!</p><p>Then, THUNDERHOOF and BIG MIKE come in and THUNDERHOOF gives SWINDLE an order.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(to SWINDLE)<br/>Okay, janitor. You can take a break.</p><p>SWINDLE<br/>(with a jolly attitude)<br/>E-Very well.</p><p>SWINDLE then leaves the room. THUNDERHOOF and BIG MIKE look at STARSCREAM with disgust.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>Ya big moron!!!! Ya came here without yer guns and look what happens!!! If this operation goes down, I’ll make sure ol’ one-eye gives ya some well deserved punishment.</p><p>STARSCREAM<br/>(grovelling)<br/>IT WASN’T MY FAULT!!!! IT WAS THAT DETECTIVE AND THAT NURSE OF HIS!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>So, my ol’ slamdance partner Nightbeat wus here, huh??? Then we have to be prepared for the worst.<br/>(to BIG MIKE)<br/>Prepare yer boys. We’re going to our main base of operations.</p><p>BIG MIKE<br/>Sure thing, partner.</p><p>BIG MIKE heads towards a room. Inside, we see two of his men watching TV. We see LAURA WINSLOW on screen.</p><p>LAURA<br/>This is Laura Winslow of G-WIZ news. Crime in Portland has been steadily rising over the last month, and that has...</p><p>GOON #2<br/>Hey, mac. Why don’t we watch some cartoons instead????!!!</p><p>GOON #3<br/>Are ya kiddin’???? I don’t wanna miss this babe talkin’ about us. She’s really hot!!!</p><p>BIG MIKE<br/>(to his GOONS)<br/>Okay, ya bums. It’s time to defend our operations.</p><p>GOON #2<br/>Okay, boss.</p><p>The two goons follow BIG MIKE outside and we see that THUNDERHOOF is waiting for them. THUNDERHOOF transforms into vehicle mode and BIG MIKE and his goons get inside. Meanwhile, NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA are at the Police Station. SHAYNE and STRONGARM are analyzing the files and they find the address of THUNDERHOOF’S main base.</p><p>STRONGARM<br/>According to these files, the main base is located at the abandoned Holden Warehouse.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>You mean that creepy place on the outskirts of the city???!!!</p><p>SHAYNE<br/>That’s the one.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Okay, so now all we have to do is raid the warehouse. Let’s go.</p><p>FADE IN TO</p><p>THE HOLDEN WAREHOUSE – ENTRANCE</p><p>We see a large squad of policemen and women heading to the warehouse along with NIGHTBEAT, MINERVA and STRONGARM. Suddenly, the Battlechargers come out of nowhere and start shooting at the cops.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>What the--???!!! IT’S AN AMBUSH!!!!</p><p>We see that a large amount of VEHICONS start appearing from nowhere and they engage the squad. NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA see that THUNDERHOOF and KNOCK OUT are coming and they prepare to fight them. KNOCK OUT jumps towards MINERVA while THUNDERHOOF starts clinch-fighting with NIGHTBEAT. MINERVA deploys a scalpel and scratches KNOCK OUT’S chest.</p><p>KNOCK OUT<br/>(freaked out)<br/>AAAAAAA!!!! MY PAINT!!!! YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINT!!!!! I’LL RIP YOUR COGS OUT FOR THIS!!!!!</p><p>However, with a graceful kick, MINERVA sends KNOCK OUT flying off. Meanwhile, NIGHTBEAT is engaging THUNDERHOOF. However, the Decepticon crime boss manages to get the best of the detective and throws him to the ground. THUNDERHOOF then draws his Plasma Lupara and aims it at NIGHTBEAT.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(smirking)<br/>Heheheheheheh, I’ve waited a long time for this moment.</p><p>Suddenly, MINERVA desperately runs toward THUNDERHOOF and jumps on him. The crime boss struggles trying to get the young nurse off his back.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>(jumping on THUNDERHOOF)<br/>Oh, no ya don’t!!!!</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(struggling)<br/>EH-OH!!!! Get off me, ya wretched brat!!!!</p><p>NIGHTBEAT gets up and charges at THUNDERHOOF. MINERVA jumps off of his back right before NIGHTBEAT punches the crime boss on the gut and sends him flying off.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(flying off)<br/>EH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!</p><p>We see that SHAYNE is leading some cops to the warehouse, and once inside, they take BIG MIKE and his goons out in a big shootout. We then see STRONGARM bonking the Battlechargers’ heads together and then taking some Vehicons down alongside NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA. Then, THUNDERHOOF decides that it’s time to leave in order to fight another day.</p><p>THUNDERHOOF<br/>(to the Decepticons)<br/>EY-YO!!! We gotta get outta here!!!!</p><p>The Decepticons then run away along with THUNDERHOOF. The three Autobots and the cops are celebrating their victory. We then fade to a scene a few moments later. BIG MIKE and his goons have already been taken into custody and NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA are having a private moment.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>And all this time I thought you didn’t feel anything for me.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT<br/>Well, it was tough to admit it. I really think you’re a sweet gal. You care about others so much and you never let your friends down. You also have a lot of perseverance and optimism, which is why I want to be with you. You give me happiness in this life.</p><p>MINERVA<br/>Well, I must say that ever since I met you, I thought you were the bravest, most handsome and attractive ‘bot I’ve ever met. And even now, I still feel that way.</p><p>NIGHTBEAT and MINERVA then share a tender and slow kiss. They both have now experienced love for the very first time.</p><p>THE END</p><p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title comes from an IDW Transformers limited series that was basically trying to revive the old Marvel Comics story of the Transformers, but this will be a whole new clean slate.</p><p>Of course, because I imagine this being from 1988 until 1994 (each season would be hypothetically aired each year, as they always are), I imagine actors from that era playing the roles (both regular voice actors and people who would have been pretty active in live-action stuff in order to bring some variety).</p><p>This series takes stuff from various Transformers series in order to fit the kind of universe that would be my ideal continuity for a TF series.</p><p>The first season episodes are these:</p><p>The Search, Part 1<br/>The Search, Part 2<br/>The Search, Part 3<br/>The Search, Part 4<br/>The Search, Part 5<br/>Battlechargin' Fears<br/>Babalú<br/>Pop Goes the Screamer<br/>Sharkspearean Masterpiece<br/>Motherly Warmth<br/>Monster Hunting Season<br/>Defending the Base<br/>Scalpels and Lasers</p><p>All characters belong to Hasbro and TakaraTomy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>